


Cheating You

by adaora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hangover, House Party, Infidelity, Lust, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaora/pseuds/adaora
Summary: Relationships are difficult things, and when his starts to struggle, Eren answers a problem that is his own fault with a solution that is his own responsibility.But relationships also change, and when the one his heart clings to starts to take unexpected turns, he wonders if there was ever a problem in the first place and if his answer was ever worth it.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 66
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren..."

"Annie..."

The red-faced, panting girl atop him, who mounts him with lethargic rolls and grinds of her hips, is hot and flushed with sweat. Her groin doesn’t stray far from his anymore, only an occasional sight of his sheathed manhood showing whenever she rises upwards, and both of their byproducts of arousal are slathered across theirs both as they persist.

They've been at it for more than either had anticipated, Annie thinks for too long as things start to turn sore, switching between various positions and tempos, and he gives her another thrust in desperation, bucking his hips into her loosely, which sends his member deeper into her as she descends and it grinds into the front of her walls.

"Shit..." Annie whimpers in response, the hands against Eren's chest that hold her up growing shakier and damper with her sweat. Her breasts are quivering to and fro with her breaths, which are rushes of quick, desperate pants. She's slowly running out of stamina, so close to her climax that she finds herself in a haze of anticipation, and the muscles throughout her body are aching with expenditure.

Eren, still revelling in every stroke and squeeze that Annie gives him as she moves about his throbbing manhood, can feel the slow build-up of pressure throughout his crotch that sounds the approach of his own orgasm, and he strokes at Annie's soft waist to distract himself a little longer.

The girl heaves a breath, and one of her elbows buckle inwards. "I..." She winces, and the movements of her hips stop, her union coming to sit firmly against his crotch and engulf his member fully. Eren winces in displeasure, the blissful build-up of his soon-to-be ejaculation now faded and turned to a blue-balled ache. "...can you be on top, or something... I can't..."

There's a similar huff of breath from the young man, who holds her by the waist firmly. "Yeah... yeah..." He nods with a swallow, and Annie, hair a mess and eyes slightly glazed, lifts herself up from him slowly, sending aching groans of refusal through both of their sexes as her tightness leaves his manhood, and his filling flesh leaves her womanhood.

She flops backwards once she's off, a worn gulp of a breath accompanying it, and Eren, making sure not to antagonise his member, shifts carefully from his position against the pillows of her single bed. Annie takes his place hastily, resting into the sweat-ridden, hot mould he's left in the cushioned space and spreading her legs open for him.

The sight of her sex, unavoidable and inviting, drives Eren to lust again, remembering the sensation of her tight around him, and he takes hold of his dick and shifts forward towards her.

He positions his tip at her entrance, pressing at her folds and, missing the short look of trust that Annie gives him in the moment, plunges into her again with reckless abandon. It's a messy setup, knelt down in-front of her and angling his crotch as much as he can, but it's enough.

The sensation grips the two again, and it nearly sends Annie over the edge as hot stretches of flesh meets one another roughly. She clamps around on him, and her lover takes no time in thrusting back and forth again, desperate to finish deep inside of her and paint her white.

He leans forward, planting hands against the headboard of her bed, which sends a groaning creak through it. To Annie's dismay, who was under the impression he was leaning into kiss her, he holds himself a few inches from her face and oblivious to her needy looks. He eyes the motion of himself sliding to and fro instead, seemingly enthralled with what he was doing to her.

Annie wants to lean forward to kiss him, or bite at his neck, but the thrusts he's giving her are too distracting and she's too tired from their session. All she can do is sit, quiver and moan in response to the love he's making to her.

Eren can tell something is up, given her lax nature of idle motion and the grip she has on the bedsheet around her. "You're close..." He grunts as he plunges back in slower this time. "...aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah..." She's kneading at a breast, which is littered with bites and sucks from Eren; a stupid idea in hindsight that he'd begged her to let him try as they had made out, given her left tit is now decorated with red swells and marks. She would need a private changing room at the gym for a bit. "Are...” Her words shiver loose. “...a-are you...?"

"Uh..." He grunts a breath, his own stamina failing to maintain the confident image he tries to uphold. "Yeah..."

There's no response from her, because she realises now, between the sudden cramping in her core, and the flood of heat and bliss that's just now hit her brain, that her sex has taken enough from Eren to call it a day, and the intense pressure she had been feeling for the past minute had been the final heralding of her orgasm. She's hit with a jolt of her body and a breathless yelp as reverberating grips of hot bliss strangle her, and she throws her head up into the headboard in a habitual reaction.

It doesn't take long for Eren to catch on, given by how she's suddenly tightened around him, and it's enough to send him crashing into his own climax. He buries himself inside of Annie, letting his dick twitch and swell as he ejaculates, and the sensation of her draining him as he goes drives him mad. He plants his face in the crux of Annie's neck, panting hot breaths and deep groans into her skin, and she responds by pulling him towards her, pressing his crotch even further into her own and member sinking deeper into her than it should, and she wraps an arm tightly around his back.

They're left there for a moment, either being battered by their respective orgasms or trying to come down from them without passing out, and all there is in the air are heated grunts and the whistling of asthmatic breaths.

* * *

"Have you seen my belt?"

"It's under my desk." Annie has her hands about a pair of sports underwear, which sit about her reddened thighs and slide closer to cover her groin. Knowing Eren, she fears leaving herself exposed, in the position she's in, might get him going again and be too irresistible an invitation.

And as much as she loves the sex, she can't be sure if she's ready for a second run.

She pulls them up between her legs and then shuffles them closer to her groin, having now rid herself of the excess of the ’ _creampie'_ Eren had given her - as had he so _romantically_ put it.

Annie just saw it as extra work.

But in all fairness, he had promised to give her one when they had started, and Annie had only encouraged him on throughout. "I threw it as far as I could." So maybe she knew what she was doing.

Eren nods with a snigger. "Thanks."

She smiles at the young man, but his hastened motions of redressing leave her unsettled. "Stay here for a bit."

"I can't." He leans down to grab his belt, the reality that he isn't meant to be here in the first place hitting him in his afterglow. "I already told you."

Annie, now sleepy and filled with urges of post-coital cuddling, swallows her dismay. "Aren't you tired?"

"Kind of." He groans in frustration as his belt refuses to wrap about his jeans. "But I've got a paper to write later, and I'm starving." Eren looks to the half-naked girl in emphasis, admiring her bite-ridden breasts. "I've got bigger things on my plate than sleeping."

His blonde accomplice nods, scratching at a spot of skin above her bosom, fringe loose across her face. "Alright." She ponders. "That was... that was great, by the way."

Eren clears his throat with slight embarrassment. "I know."

The girl bites her lip, shifting about in her bed as Eren pulls his t-shirt over his head. It means everything to her when he tells her that, given she's fully aware she isn't the only woman in his sex life.

Her name was Mikasa, a woman of similar height to Eren, who had an annoyingly gorgeous body from what she had seen in her scouring across social media, and a short haircut that decorated a delicate face. She looked like a lesbian to Annie, and certainly not someone who knew how to handle a guy.

At least that's what Annie told herself, in an effort to undermine her rival.

"Am I better than Mikasa?"

There's no response from him.

"Eren.”

"I don't want to-"

"Oh, so it's alright for you to come around here behind her back, but I can't talk about her?"

She's annoyingly quick. "No..."

"Tell me about the girl I'm competing with." She grins at the boy as he looks to her unsurely. "I want some compensation."

He flops onto the end of her bed with a fatigued huff, hoping to catch a few minutes of rest. "For what?"

Annie narrows her vivid blue eyes. "For being on the pill for you, for sacrificing a genuine relationship for you?"

Eren snaps back with counterpoints. "You're free to give up on me whenever you want for a real relationship, and you're on the pill for yourself." He shrugs. "We can just use a condom." He knows it's absolutely not true, he can't stand wearing condoms, but it's an empty point that backs his argument.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I feel like a whore."

"You're not a whore, Annie."

"Why didn't you look at me earlier?"

"When?"

"When we changed positions." Her eyes are set on him with unfaltering emotion. "I was looking at you."

He swallows. "I didn't notice."

"You didn't think to kiss me when we were nearly finished?"

"We kiss all the time." Annie only shrugs off his excuse dismissively, and Eren has to say something else. "I don't see why it's such a big deal, I made you come, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but..." She shakes her head, considering above matters of sex that it can’t stand to be everything. "You were watching yourself. It made me uncomfortable."

There's no response from Eren.

"I don't want to be in a relationship where all we do is have sex, you know."

He chuckles, now fully dressed and his long hair returned to its bun, and he flops down to sit next to her on her bed. "But you still message me every day about how you want me inside you and all that?"

She flushes red at his words, reminded of how embarrassingly dirty she gets in their texts. "Maybe I want more than just your dick."

"Whatever."

"So Mikasa looks after you, and then when you need to get off you come to me?" She smirks. "Is that what this is?"

"She doesn't 'look after me'." He scowls at her. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I better than Mikasa?" She wants the answer, she wants him to tell her that he comes harder with her, that she turns him on more. "Yes or no."

He ponders for a moment, and that thing she does with her tongue comes to mind. "You give better blowjobs.”

Annie merely smiles. "Is that all I'm getting?"

"For today." He kisses her on the lips, which she tries to extend for more than just a peck to no success, and stands up from her bed, turning for the bedroom door.

* * *

Eren and Mikasa's house, though technically more just Mikasa's, is a decently-sized, generously-priced two floored abode located in a small, suburban district. It's a great deal larger than Annie's apartment, and in a less cramped part of the city.

It's afforded wholly by Mikasa, who holds a prestigious job in cyber security in an illustrious company in the city centre. They settled on it last year with a sizeable deposit, gifted to Mikasa from her cousin who she insisted was a real person, and a following mortgage that was surprisingly comfortable. They knew they needed to move anyway, growing tired of their old apartment and wanting more permanent living for the both of them.

However, Eren had been unsure at first with moving from renting to mortgaging so quickly, and also so young at only twenty-three. But Mikasa knew best, and after reassuring talks with her and some explanation over the pros and cons, he had come to accept it was the best option they had.

And after nearly a year of living with her in their own house, he had zero complaints or worries to speak of. He had to admit, owning a house with his girlfriend was a special type of joy, and the time in which they did up and furnished the house was one of the happiest times of his life.

They also had quite a lot of sex during the week of moving in, testing themselves like rabbits across every possible location or surface they could find, seemingly spurred on by the joy of owning a new home.

Although, back to the topic of finances, that wasn't to say he was completely content with the situation of money.

The significance of Mikasa when it came to their finances, to which Eren could offer only advice or his own thoughts given his place in university, made him feel uncomfortably guilty. He had no job, and despite his efforts to land a part-time or even just a weekend job, his studies had consistently pulled him from any opportunity that arose. He had brought up his worries to her a few times, but Mikasa had insisted she didn't mind being the working woman of the household, and that it was well worth it for him.

To make up for his inability to provide, it was therefore on him, he had decided, to make sure the house was clean and cosy for whenever she came home from work. He also held the duty of sacrificing his own free-time for the betterment of hers, given her daily nine-to-five, compared to his daily nothing, besides studies.

She often came home tired, bags under her eyes and demeanour soft with sleep, but it was a roll of the dice if she came home either happy or irritated. Between problems of being worked to the bone in her competitive job, which she had landed in part to her high level apprenticeship, and dealing with uncomfortable conversations with certain colleagues she didn't favour, or even flirting, he understood why.

Although, and he would never admit this to her because how much she expressed her hatred for it, but her typical workwear was an outfit of intoxicating fitting, and he admitted that the working look on her, hair rustled with haste and lips glossed, turned him on. Each time she got home she was a sight to behold for his groin.

So it wasn't all bad.

"How was work?"

Mikasa settles into their stretch of a couch next to Eren, resting her head into his neck and moving a loose strand of hair from her eye. "Normal." She's dressed in a white, tucked-in work shirt that, to Eren, shows off her bust admirably well, and a pair of fitting dark-toned jeans. Her collar is undone, and she's replaced her work socks for a pair of woollen ones.

He nods, pleased that she has no complaints to speak of. "Normal..."

She shrugs, stroking at his right arm with a finger, eyes lidded and hazed with notable exhaustion this time around. "How was your day?"

_"Eren..."_

"Fine." He glares into the flashing television screen. "Brain's fried though."

She smiles at him lovingly, woes of her work forgotten and thinking to the mountain of effort he puts into his course. "Another paper?"

"Yeah." He huffs, happy he at least doesn't have to lie about his studies. "Ten-thousand words."

Mikasa huffs in surprise. "I'm so proud of you."

"Says the one who works full-time." He smiles at the way she snuggles into his neck.

"It wasn't so bad."

He finds it hard to believe. "What did you do today?"

Mikasa's eyes flash with reminiscence. "Well, got in this morning, and I had to deal with a false alarm when I was having my coffee... about five minutes into my shift." She sighs. "The system didn't load the company transactions correctly, and someone panicked that there had been a security breach." She bites at her soft lips, but stops herself before she ruins the flesh she takes care of habitually. "It was fine after that until about lunchtime... and then I had to go to the third floor to setup the new machines. Which lasted until the end of my shift."

"And it 'wasn't so bad'?"

Mikasa sighs into his neck lovingly, shrugging. "I just thought about you. I managed."

Eren swallows a bloom of shame in his throat at her words, given today's events. "How sweet."

There's a giggle of adoration from the woman, which is quickly followed by a contrastingly empty, loosely held yawn, and she whimpers with a stretching movement. "God, I'm tired." She wants to fall asleep in his arms and forget about everything else, but she's unwashed and hungry, and her dreams will have to wait. Mikasa lifts herself reluctantly from the mould of Eren's side, sitting up. "I'm going to have a bath. Can you..." She mews with a stretch. "...can you make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." She leaves a lip-gloss coated peck on Eren's cheek in joint thanks, and then strides away, out of the lounge. Eren watches her go in care, though knowingly keeping his eyes on the plump curve of her rear beneath her jeans as it shifts slightly with her legs as she walks.

She was gorgeous regardless of perspective, but he will admit that he gets a notable spark of joy each time he feels about back there.

Adding to what he had said earlier, their relationship, in the financial, emotional, and security sense, is as good as he could wish for. He loves her, and he knows he doesn't love anyone else but her.

But recently, only recently, they have stopped having sex. Completely - like it’s fallen of the edge of a cliff.

And before fingers are pointed, this was _before_ he had met Annie.

Nevertheless, when it comes to their sex life, times of what should be lusting and wanting between the two, he knows it’s struggling right now. He's come to accept his own sex drive is disproportionately higher than hers, embarrassingly only realising nearly four years into their relationship, and given her busy and responsible outlook on life, it is compressed into the moments of whenever she's in the mood.

Mikasa has always been a romantic type, but as she's matured from a curious teenager into a young woman who knows what she's wants, she's doubled down.

Eren has not, and he still remains the horny teenager he always was.

She likes sharing showers where they wash each other which scented soaps and hot touches, she likes kissing and whispers of how they love each other long before anything intense, she wants eye contact and she wants to be held carefully during sex.

Which now means no taboo positions, no dirty talk, no roughness, no risks.

It's slow and agonising to Eren, when he's burnt with lust for her and wants to show her, but he's held back by her conviction to go slowly and lovingly. When he can't manage to go along with it, he finds himself withering in interest, even though he knows it's how she wants it.

The responsibility doesn't help, either. They have had unprotected sex a total of two times; once when they were younger and stupid, and once when she had tried the pill.

Which had affected her so badly, they had concluded the satisfaction of doing it unprotected wasn't worth what she had to go through.

He has to wear a condom every time, and as much as he understands, the primal side of him wants it off and wants it raw. He wants to feel every bit of her when he's inside of her, not a mess of pressure and feeling that's inhibited by a plastic covering.

But Mikasa won't have it, no matter how much he insists he'll be careful or 'pull out'.

The condom hadn't bothered him when they were younger, but now he thought wearing a condom and taking it slow was no better than the satisfaction he got from yawning.

Despite the fact Mikasa had no complaints to bear herself.

Which is where Annie had come into his life, a time when he was blue-balled and yearning, and, as much as it wasn't an excuse to cheat on the woman who loved him, an idea he was still avoiding and struggling to come to terms with, a time when he was somewhat vulnerable.

They had met one another at a local gym... well, _he_ had met her at the gym.

With his eyes, mostly. He had met - _envisioned_ \- the soft curves of her frame, the contrastingly exercised build she had, the flatter shape to her chest that lay beneath a pale, stark collarbone. She was muscular, not distinctively, but subtly, something Eren had spotted one day when she had flexed a sore arm with a cute wince - and knew now when he traced his fingers across her abdomen, and up and along the muscles of her bare thighs.

And Mikasa’s body had a similar tendency for exercised qualities too, maybe he had a thing for it, but Annie was just that slight more built, and the more petite outlook of her body, as a whole, was what made it something so different.

The thought of the two of them fizzles out sickly, and something in his stomach drops, and he thinks back instead to how he and Annie had met.

If it wasn't for him waiting for her after his own gym session for nearly an hour, and then offering her a coffee, _then_ they would never have met.

So it was mainly his instigation, really. Which made his guilt even worse when he considered it.

They got on well, either surprisingly well or maybe just well enough for her, and Eren had considered himself in for a long run of either pretending he wasn't in a relationship, or admitting he was and seeing what she thought.

Or worse, finding out she was in one anyway.

But, only a week after their coffee and a couple days in between of smiled glances and quick chats, he'd found an unexpected gift in his locker, which he still had on him, and a phone number.

And from that, Eren had concluded he'd landed himself lucky, not having to deal with the concerns of morality and with her fully in on the secretive affair part.

Things had escalated from there, more sultry looks and touches, at one point a grope from her that he really hadn’t expected and convenient positions. Eren had found himself thinking of her feverishly during the day, when he was making food, or studying.

And then, on a late night with Mikasa on the couch, he'd had a flash of a thought, one hungry and dreamy, that it instead was Annie with him on the couch and they were doing more than just cuddling.

That was the breaking point, and Eren could no longer stand to just flirt and fantasise about how she looked under her irritatingly loose, well-covering gym-wear. He realised he had to make a move, and soon enough their texts had turned from chats and check-ins, to dirty talk and the exchanging of shots of their nudities.

In his defense, she _had_ instigated the whole sending pictures part, starting it off with a shot of her in a sitting kneel, chest exposed and a hand in between the gap of her thighs.

She always teased.

She was beautiful beneath the gym-wear. Her curves _were_ soft. She _was_ an exercised slim and her body _was_ lined with the telltale gradients and tones of subtly defined muscle. Her chest _was_ smaller and more delicate, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest and her collarbone in its full exposure and detail was near-pristine.

That image was still ingrained in his brain.

Eventually, knowing what was bound to happen soon enough, the two had settled their understandings and, dragging him into the women's bathrooms one day, they had... ‘consummated’.

She was a blessing, and that was that.

The sex was amazing, she was beautiful to him and listened to his every request, and they wanted each other madly.

Mikasa was unaware, Eren was satisfied, and Annie was happy with him in their moments. He settled for that, and understood that as long as it brought harm to no one, there was no need to worry.

As much of a moral fuck-up as it was.

His thoughts are broken by a woefully convenient buzz of his phone, the screen lighting up with notification. He snaps it up, reading upon the text across the screen.

' _Annie (2)'_

It was a certifiable risk, but he suspected naming her something else would be even more suspicious.

_'can't sleep.'_

_'still thinking about you.'_

He swallows his nerves as he types in a response.

_'mikasa is in the bath'_

An agonising pause.

_'are you going to join her?'_

He didn't like the idea of putting a condom on in the bath.

_'nope'_

_'why not?'_

_'both too tired'_

_'you don't have to have sex...'_

He frowns at himself, realising he's jumped to conclusions of intercourse, instead of just being romantic with his girlfriend after her day of work.

_'you need to stop thinking with your dick.'_

There's a scowl at the way she scolds him, knowing she isn't innocent either of following her lust. His response is cruel.

_'how do you think we met?'_

There's a pause from Annie, and he guesses she's telling him to go fuck himself in words, or something alike.

_'you're a piece of shit.'_

He smirks at her response, but his groin, impatient and aching, urges him to find out more about her circumstance.

_'why are you thinking about me?'_

"Eren?"

There's an echoed call from upstairs, which just about reaches him but makes him drop his phone in panic. "Yeah?"

"How do you switch the water to the bath, again?"

"Um..." He looks back to the phone in his lap for a moment.

_'still horny for you.'_

He winces, bringing his attention away from Annie's temptations and focusing on his actual girlfriend.

"Right, turn the shower on first."

"Yeah..."

He recalls how he does it himself. "Then press the lock-cap-thing on the console in, and hold it down."

"Yeah..."

"And then it should divert to the bath, and all you have to do is turn the taps on."

"Thank you." There's a moment of silence. "I love you."

The bloom in his chest makes him wonder if he should sneak into the bath with her. "Love you too."

With his first, more immediate crisis averted, he looks back to his phone.

_'can we talk tomorrow?'_

_'Eren, I'm too horny to not sext right now.'_

_'just watch porn or something'_

He needed to get started on dinner.

_'i promise we'll talk tomorrow'_

There's a pause in their exchange.

_'fine.'_

_'I'll be thinking about you.'_

_'xx'_

Eren laughs a breath at her, shaking his head.

_'xx'_

With his second crisis averted, Eren sighs and locks his phone, standing to attend to his duty in the kitchen.

* * *

Mikasa takes little joy in property ownership, but she does take quite a lot in the interior design that comes with it. Of all of the rooms of their house, her most prized one, decorated and furnished solely by her - given Eren's poor understanding of how to setup a room, is the bathroom.

It's a densely decorated yet open space, with shelves and cabinets that are stocked healthily with varying items that simply make life better in her eyes: soaps, bath bombs, bath salts, conditioners, shampoos, moisturisers, air fresheners and scents.

She has a soft light installed in the centre of the ceiling that can be dimmed to varying degrees, a wide mirror against the wall above the sink, a row of hooks for gowns and a heated rack for towels, and the other units; toilet, shower, and bath, are all of dear quality.

Their bath in particular, however, is an admittedly expensive piece, compared to everything else, and something Eren continues to mock her over, citing it was an absurd purchase. Mikasa ignores him, pleased enough by how much a bubble bath revitalises her spirit whenever she has one.

Although, she is a tad embarrassed that she still struggles to figure out how it works, given the bath and the shower share the same water source.

It has to be switched manually using a small console next to the shower cubicle. She hates it, but it's necessary due to the old plumbing of the house, and she hasn't the energy to get it changed.

Mikasa sighs a tired breath, fingers pulling at an unbuttoned waist of denim eagerly. She pulls her jeans down from her hips with a drawn out moan of relief, the pressure of the tight leg-wear relinquishing its grip about her legs and groin. As they pool about her ankles, she kicks her feet about, pulling them from the ends of her crumpled denims and stepping from the unkept pile she's left.

Steaming bath water runs loudly, gushing into a half-filled, hot basin at a comfortable rate. Mikasa stretches for a moment, appreciating just being in her underwear and alone.

Her job is, for the lack of a better word, intense. She's thrown about often between workspaces and computers, scrambling to fix errors, solve problems, setup units and framework, and attend to everything cyber-security, and when she isn't, she's trapped in some sort of foreign social circle, or conversing with someone she doesn't really know.

In other words, someone who isn't Sasha. 

And, on her worst days, she has some random middle aged businessman from the first floor trying to flirt with her. Sasha said she was too gorgeous for her own good. Mikasa thought she needed a new pair of jeans.

She hooks her arms around the back of her chest, pinching and pulling at the mechanism of her bra until it falls loose, and then bringing the elastic straps forward. The cups of the front fall from her breasts reluctantly, but in joy to Mikasa. The following relief of her bosom falling into a more natural, relaxed position, and her skin no longer trapped airless by her bra, sends a shiver of relief across her.

Mikasa wraps her fingers about the top of her underwear, and pulls them down swiftly, lifting a leg up through them as they go, and then kicking them to sit alongside her bra.

She runs a hand down her front, passing over smooth skin of her abdomen, and then a triangular patch of short but expansive pubic hair. She really should shave it about the edges to preserve her bikini line, but she was so exhausted that she hadn't even the energy to fully consider it.

Nor did she have the space in her mind right now.

She was starting to really miss Eren at times, often out at work all day with him left at home or wherever. They spoke as much as they could by phone, and she made sure to wring out as much contact from him as possible when she finally got back from work.

She had gotten so feverish for his touch that a night hadn't passed where she hadn't chosen to cuddle into him as they slept. Even that, the few minutes that she could treasure it as she went to sleep, and the early moments of the morning when she woke up, was a blessing.

But it was more than just conversing or cuddling. The two hadn't discussed it, but she was painfully aware that they hadn't had sex in what must have been weeks, closing in on a month, and she was slowly growing horrified at the idea he was losing interest in her.

Her brain often rejected such an idea, preserving her self-confidence lest she fall into emotional hysterics, and she pinned it to the fact Eren's reference exams were coming up, which made him exponentially more busy with his studies.

She tried to be as romantic as she could with him in order to preserve the spark, but her work was strangling her of so much energy that getting into the mood was hard. And when she was, she was so obsessed with her fear of accidentally getting pregnant - something her mother had drilled into her as a teenager, and getting him to take it slow and loving, that getting into the mood was only half of the battle for her.

There has been moments where she worries, amongst gossip from her friends, both Sasha and those outside of work, about their own perception of sex, that the way she wanted it was putting Eren off. She's been told _some_ guys wanted it rough and... well, 'raw'; the latter of which she was fully aware of, given her own boyfriend's unsettling obsession with trying to get out of using a condom.

She had tried to explain to him that pulling out wasn't guaranteed to work, and therefore not a safe enough option, and that him 'being careful' wouldn't do. But despite her efforts, he still brought it up occasionally yet consistently, and it made her worry that it was harming their sex life.

But it was a relationship, and therefore there were two sides to everything. Surely he would understand her own wishes, right? It was only sensible to not risk getting pregnant at their age if they didn't want it.

She groans to herself, sinking into the hot water of the bath as the soothing warmth engulfs her.

Mikasa was getting antsy now, really antsy. Her shower this morning, unbeknownst to Eren, was a steamy mess of holding herself back from masturbating, and also rubbing wanting fingers across her front anyway in testing temptation of curiosity. If she hadn't had to go to work, she doesn't think she would have been able to hold herself back.

And her work day had been just as bad anyway. When she had said she had been 'thinking about him', it was more in regard to the member in between his legs and the feeling of him pressed tightly against and deep inside of her. It had been a fest of aches in her sex and intrusive thoughts, and it was no wonder she had been so inefficient at setting up the new computers.

Mikasa sighs, letting her worries evaporate with the steaming hot water that was awash with soap and covered at the surface with mounds of bubbles. She flows the water about her uppers, letting it reach the parts of her that remain above water, and it soothes the sore, tensed muscles in her neck like magic.

"Mm..." The young woman rests her neck into the porcelain cupped hold of the bath's edge, short strands of her fringe scattering across her face as she goes. In the moments she has left in here, she chooses to forget about everything, and simply appreciates the heaven she's in, excitedly awaiting the dinner Eren is preparing for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck. Tha... that's it..." He thrusts upwards as she drives herself down onto him again feverishly, the front of her sex grinding into his dense decoration of unchecked pubic hair as she goes. He's met with a thick tug at his member as he antagonises the flesh of her insides, and it sends a hot groaning of pleasure down his shaft. "Oh, Annie..."

"Is that good?" Her talk is breathless and moaning, revelling in the way he spreads her open roughly with each plunge. Every time she goes, the engorged tip of his dick runs deep grinds against the front of her, and each time she engulfs his completely, she grinds a hot press of her sex into his crotch, clitoris bounding in hot pleasure with the motion. "Am I tight for you, Eren?"

She feels unbelievable. Her clamp about him is hot and unrelenting, and with each movement she tugs hungrily at his dick, pushing it around and stretching the throbbing flesh to harsh degrees. "Fucking..." He throws his head back, Annie now rolling herself around his sheathed member, pausing from her movements for a minute. "Oh, Jesus... Annie..."

He's melting under her touch, turning into a soft mould of submission and desperation at the things she's doing to him. "I bet Mikasa's never heard you like this." She's right. "Never made you feel like this..."

Annie's sexual drive is something else compared to his, unfaltering and thirsty. The love she makes to him, when she has the energy, is consistently rampant and mind blowing. But she's never pulled something like this, and the way she manoeuvres on him now, cocky bounces and grinds of hot, tight flesh, is like something Eren would see in a porn film. She grins at the way he squirms beneath her, revelling in a hot sensation of revenge for ignoring her yesterday.

She loves when he takes initiative, but being the one in control couldn't hurt sometimes.

Annie returns to her bounces, plunging herself throughout him once more, now angling herself further forwards and coming close to his face, his balls coming to smack against her rear.

"Tell me how much you love it." She grinds hard in emphasis, pressing her lips against his haphazardly, a groan emanating from Eren's throat as she decorates his mouth with a lick of hot saliva. "How mine is so much better than Mikasa's."

He grips desperately at her rear, groping hard and digging his nails into the soft flesh there, rocking into her as much as she can. "Annie..."

"Tell me..." Her voice cracks as her core tumbles with growing pleasure, and there's a hitch of a breath that interrupts her words.

Eren struggles to find the breath to speak. "I love it..."

"Yeah?" Annie moans a yelp as Eren lands a well synchronised thrust, which plants his member deep inside of her quickly. "Fuck..." She swallows the growing saliva in her mouth. "More... or I'm getting off this ride."

"Don't..."

"Tell me more." She pushes herself forward, whispering into his ear coarsely. "Tell me how much better I am than her."

"So much better." He groans as his member grows worn and a sensitive red with unprecedented use. "You feel so good." He pants. "Mikasa would never do this... she'd... she'd never ride me like this..."

Annie mews happily at his words. "She's putting you to waste." She bites at his ear, her hair drenched with sweat and sex now growing numb with the fucking she's giving herself on top of Eren.

Eren somewhat numb himself, but there's now a tightening in his groin and he knows there are only seconds left. He stares into Annie's eyes, vivid blue shined with the ecstasy and adrenaline of their intercourse. "I'm so close."

"Go on..." There's a kiss at his neck, which turns to a hungered bite. "...give it to me."

Eren can feel the bulging and swelling of his balls growing, and after a few more deeply set grinds from Annie, he jolts with a girly yelp, and pulls the girl on top of him down harshly. His dick buries itself inside of her fully, and swells and twitches away as he ejaculates. He's racked with a hard orgasm, which sends a cramp down his leg and a burning throbbing of ecstasy rebounding across his manhood. His mind blurs for a moment, seeing only the glare of Annie's lust-filled eyes. "Fuck!" His tongue manages somehow. "Oh, my God..."

"Come on... Eren..." Annie loves the moments of his climax just as equally as he clearly does. She watches him pant beneath her, his face rested into her neck and his chest pressed tightly against hers, setting a subtle groaning pressure into her sensitive bosom.

Annie smiles at him, a tad more loving than it is sultry, and she runs a hand through the loose strands of hair that have escaped his bun and hang over his ear.

When he comes down from it, his face is flushed red and he's still gripped by the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he rests into the hand that sits at the side of his head.

Annie sniggers at him, still bottomed out fully and pressed as close as she can to his crotch to hold back the inevitable inside of her for as long as she can. She swings her head about with joy for a moment, bringing her hair clear from her eyes. "' _Oh... Mikasa would never ride me like this...'"_

"Shut up." Eren is hit with the groaning shame of remembering his words, and especially how he had slandered Mikasa to her. The girl who loved him. 

She traces a finger down his throat. "I guess good pussy does things to you..."

Eren bears no response to her dirty quips, so she decides to push herself forward instead, and kiss at him thickly. The young man beneath her groans into her mouth, and he returns the gesture heartily, groping into her ass again with sharp enthusiasm.

Annie mews against him, gifting him another roll of her hips and a harsh bite at his bottom lip. Eren winces with a pleasured grunt in reaction, and Annie pulls her mouth from his, leaving his lips decorated with her saliva. "You need to shave, by the way." She shifts about, and in the post-coital moment of clarity, is met with an unpleasant bristle of hair against her front. "It's gross."

"What?" Eren is still clambering for breath, surprised by the sudden topic change. "It's fine."

Blue eyes narrow. "Do you like girls having hair?"

"No..."

"Do you get Mikasa to shave?"

He swallows. "Yeah."

His lover scoffs at him. "Well, I'm telling you now you should get rid of yours instead." Her words hold an honest tone. "It really puts me off, seriously."

He nods slowly, pinning it to the back of his mind. "Sorry..."

Annie rocks herself forward, a slight squelch sounding from inside of her. "It's alright." She giggles at the way Eren scowls at her motions, her tightness now sending shots of discomfort through his expended sex. She runs soft kisses against the line of his jaw. "I'm so happy you like me more."

Eren only grunts in response, the aching of shame still gripping his chest. "How..." Annie looks at him. "How long are you gonna stay there?"

"Well, I forgot to get something to clean myself up with." She bites her lip. "So I'm trying to postpone the inevitable, really."

"Right..."

Annie pauses for a moment, admiring the boy beneath her. "By the way, have you still got my gift?"

"What?"

"The one I put in your locker."

"Oh..." Yes, he did. He had it hidden in a box of miscellaneous items in his cabinet. "...uh, yeah." He swallows. "Do you want them back?"

"Depends on what you've done to them." She grimaces at him. "If you've jerked off into them, then no."

"Yeah, I have." More than once. "Sorry."

Annie bites her lip. "Pervert."

"You gave them to me."

"I know." She smirks at him. "Have you cleaned them?"

"No?"

"Oh..." She scowls at him, her tone now incredulous and a hint disgusted. "Why not?”

"How am I meant to clean them?" His voice raises in defensiveness. "I can't just throw them into the wash, what if Mikasa finds them?"

"So you're going to leave them to just grow rancid?" She scoffs. "You need to burn them."

"I'll wash them in the sink."

She grinds herself down on him again, eliciting a grimace from Eren but a deeply set groan of pleasure in Annie, her sex still burning for attention. "Still attached?"

"Kind of."

Annie smiles at him, but she's been too over-confident with her grinds, and their exchange is broken by a trail of thick fluid that slips from her and pools into Eren's crotch, spreading across her sex unpleasantly. "Shit." She swallows, removing the link of her arms around his neck. "Alright, well I'm going to run to the shower." She bites her lip. "And don't walk in on me, alright? I actually need to have a shower."

Eren feels an aroused throb in his groin at the sight of Annie leaking. "Fine." She lifts herself off of him, dragging tightly at his swollen flesh, and slowly coating his shaft in a mix of her arousal and his ejaculate.

Eren groans a breath as she rises, and Annie grins again.

"Stay right there." She withdraws herself fully from him, and a thick drop of cum pools from her and decorates the engorged tip of Eren's manhood. There's a sultry glance from her. "I'll be back for round two, fluff yourself up while I'm gone."

* * *

The break room of the second floor, the floor of Mikasa's department, is a well-ventilated, sizeable chamber of scented, freshened air, with assortments of company-provided snacks and drinks through respective machines. A sizeable television sits against the far wall to the door, and there is a stretching sofa in front of it. But it's lunch break, so like any civilised individual would, Mikasa instead sits at a cushioned chair, at a table that sits four. Sasha, her close friend for nearly a _decade_ now, and only real ally in their department of IT at the company, sits opposite her, snacking hungrily at a bag of small, salted rice cakes.

"How's Eren?" Sasha's words are drawn out and enthusiastic, a tone of caring curiosity that insinuates happy gossip.

Mikasa shifts in her seat unsurely, plastic fork prodding at a pot of chicken salad. "He's fine, just... very busy." There's a flick of a smile on her face. "He made me prawn pasta last night."

Sasha snorts as she chews through a rice cake, she knew Eren well, and to her, he didn't come across as the cooking type. "Where did he get the idea for that?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, her eyes pensive. "It was _really_ good, though."

"Man..." She bites her lip. "...now I want some prawn pasta." She rustles through her bag of rice cakes. "Are you two... y'know, back to normal?"

Mikasa panics for a moment. "What?"

"You told me you weren't having any sex..."

"Oh, yeah." The warmth she held in her chest drops, and there's a slight throbbing in her loins at the thought of him. "I think it's just bad timing, he has his tests coming up so he's studying like mad... and I'm at work every day." She gives Sasha a reassuring smile. "We're just too tired right now."

Sasha nods slowly, still curious. "Even the weekends?"

"Well..." Mikasa thins her lips, stabbing once more at the chicken salad that remains mostly untouched. "I don't know."

Bad news between Mikasa and Eren always makes Sasha unhappy, given she sees them as the perfect couple. To her, if they have trouble, then there's no hope for anyone else. "Does he normally start it?"

"Um..." It's a mix of Mikasa expressing that she's in the mood, and then Eren taking most of the control from there. "Yeah, he does."

"Well..." Sasha tilts her head in suggestion. "...maybe you should take initiative, y'know?" Sasha raises an eyebrow at her with a shrug. "I've heard guys really like that."

"Yeah, but..." It sounds stupid, but she's never really considered such an idea, often happy to let Eren take lead between her legs once they were ready to go. "...I mean, I don't really know... you know."

"Just surprise him." Sasha herself grows a tad giddy at the thought of non-descript, surprise, _but consensual_ , sex. "I'm sure he's not going to mind you straddling him."

Mikasa flushes pink, acknowledging Sasha's insinuation and reminded of how fond Eren is of her rear. "Sasha..."

The girl bites a lip, knowing how giddy Mikasa got whenever they discussed the intimate side of her and Eren's relationship. "Listen, Mikasa. If you want it, you have to at least tell him. The worst thing that could happen is he says no, and the best..."

Mikasa bites her lip. "Yeah." She pulls at a short bang and tucks it behind her ear in nervous habit, eager to flip the topic onto something that makes Sasha blush and shift uncomfortably. "How's Connie?"

The young woman only shrugs. "I wouldn't know - haven't spoken to him."

"Why?"

Her tone remains a consistent flow of surprising disinterest. "He had some date over the weekend."

Mikasa raises an eyebrow. "You can't stop speaking to him because he's gone on a date with someone."

"Yeah, but, I don't want to..." Sasha speaks haphazardly. "... disturb him, or anything."

Mikasa narrows her eyes at the girl who had just been giving her relationship advice. "Sash, he probably wants to speak to you."

"I doubt it."

Mikasa only sighs at Sasha's words with a shake of her head. Her and Connie are an odd pair, holding a relationship that is closer than most would assign to friends, but either not strong enough or suppressed enough by the two, for whatever reason, to actually be about romantic.

Sasha's attitude to it all, something Mikasa is all too familiar with, is a constant flux of either ecstatic happiness, or woeful anxiety, and with Connie's most recent outing, a date that Mikasa refused to believe he had gone into with any optimism at all in the first place, she had seemingly collapsed internally.

Despite her insistence that she wasn't bothered.

Mikasa decides to not pest her further, realising she hasn't had a bite to eat for the past five minutes of her lunch break, and now stabbing into a mix of chicken, mayonnaise and lettuce.

But before she can do anything more than stab, Sasha lights up once more with incandescent realisation and a hand-covered gasp. "Oh my God."

Mikasa panics for a minute, worried Sasha had made a severe mistake. "What?"

"Pieck's trying to have a baby."

Mikasa pauses for a moment in shock, fork dropping from her fingers. She takes a moment to respond, but when she does it's short and her tone is incredulous. "What?"

Sasha waves a hand around in apology, biting back a laugh. "Sorry, I... I forgot to tell you!"

Mikasa is alfood with an intense sense of excitement at the news. "Wha-" She shakes her head. "Since when?"

"Well, she didn't tell me _exactly_ how long they've been trying, but she told me about the whole thing a few days ago." She laughs to herself. "Oh my God, I was meant to tell you..." Sasha realises the woman opposite her is growing more and more impatient by the second, and decides to get to the point. "She wants us to go to hers for lunch on Saturday."

"You mean tomorrow?"

Eyes are flashed with realisation. She was telling Monday news on a Friday. "Yeah, yeah... tomorrow."

Mikasa giggles. "I'd love to." She coos at the news, unable to hold back a smile. "I'm so happy for her."

"I know!" Sasha herself can't contain her excitement. "I could just imagine a mini version of those two running around."

Mikasa tries to wring out as much information as she can. "How many does she want?"

"Well..." Sasha widens her eyes. "She said that she would _like_ two, y'know, a boy and a girl." She searches through her rice-cake bag. "But, she also said that Porco said he could only do one."

Mikasa nods in understanding. As much as Pieck wore the trousers in her and Porco's relationship, she didn't let a single word of his fall on deaf ears, so she would probably bend to his desires on this one, if it was a matter of her wants versus his cans and cannots. "So just the one, then?" Or, she would somehow convince him after their first child.

"Yeah, probably." Sasha shrugs. "But honestly, I think they're better off with just one, y'know?" She elaborates with little pause. "All the love that kid is going to get from those two."

Porco, despite his short-temper and generally intimidating demeanour to those he didn't know, held a well-known soft spot for children. "I know..." Mikasa grins. "Oh, I can't wait for Saturday now."

"Me neither."

* * *

Eren arrives home, still slightly hazed and a groaning in his stomach, an hour before Mikasa typically does, having grabbed a pizza on his way back for the two of them.

He doubles his normal efforts in an attempt to have the house be hospitable to return to, and so that Mikasa doesn't realise he hasn't been in it all day. In that time, he turns on the heating and closes the windows he had left open, throws the pizza in the oven to keep it warm, grabs fresh clothes and throws his own in the wash, hand-washes Annie's 'gift', hides it, and has a shower, thereby washing himself of Annie's scent and the overall musk of their sex.

He just about manages, with Mikasa returning around ten minutes after he's done, a surprisingly happy tone to her demeanour. She herself hurries into the shower once she's back, and Eren takes to sorting out her laundry, trying to improve his standing as a good boyfriend.

Something he has admittedly nose-dived into the ground recently.

Chores expended and Mikasa presumably getting dry or dressed, he takes the opportunity to flop onto the sofa and catch a break, a grossly discomforting ache now in his balls, thanks to the beating they took during Annie's madness, and the overall expenditure of ejaculating twice in a short time frame. It has made it somewhat hard to walk, so he chooses to remain on the sofa for as long as he can, lest Mikasa grow worried, or worse, suspicious.

Which, luckily for him, she doesn't mind him doing, and in a blessing from God, she decides to sort out the pizza herself.

All of this happens within less than two-hours, and by the end of it, now clean, relaxed, and fed, Eren is happy to simply not move for the rest of the evening, and maybe indulge in some good television.

"What do you want to watch?"

His girlfriend, however, is completely oblivious to the events of Eren's day, and is under the impression he's been lazing about or studying for the past nine or so hours, whilst in the comfort of their own home. From this, and enlightened with new prospects and still feeling the steamed heat from her wonderful shower, Mikasa has slightly different ideas to his. Ones of bare skin and hot flesh.

"We've finished everything." She curves herself further into the spooned hold he has her in, having knowingly pressed her rear into his crotch as far as she can. "I think." There's no discernible acknowledgement of her position from Eren, who keeps flicking away at the remote in a search for a new series.

Mikasa can feel herself swirling somewhat uncontrollably with thought from the way Eren is holding her, their bodies pressed together firmly, separated only by their evening clothing. She has started to lose her patience over these past few days of the past few weeks, but this evening, she really couldn't bear it, and after her talk with Sasha, including both her relationship advice and the news of Pieck's baby, which had weirdly inspired thoughts of the hot, unprotected sex that comes with trying for a baby in Mikasa's head, is now very enthusiastic about taking the initiative herself.

Although, she suspects Sasha would be disappointed with her subtlety, and suggestive grinds of her ass into her boyfriend's crotch, which are sometimes more just shifts of position than anything, is all she can manage right now.

Even though her sensibility says her efforts are futile and stupid, given her daily fatigue from her work.

And, something she hadn't mentioned nor considered until now, the fact that they were completely out of condoms.

She loved the news regarding Pieck, but she didn't actually want to get pregnant herself.

But Mikasa still can't resist teasing him, the mix of her perfume and the deodorant he wears slowly driving her crazy. She finds herself growing aroused in his hold, blooms of warmth in her chest and a haze on her mind that sounds her unrelenting infatuation for him.

She plays delicately with the hand that Eren has wrapped around her abdomen. "Do you feel like watching crime? Or..." The boy peers at the screen for a moment, before humming a sound of realisation. "I know... I know what we can watch." He grits his teeth in excitement.

The hand that holds the remote flicks hastily at silicone buttons of navigation, and the screen shifts about between varying shows, until it lands on one the two are all too familiar with.

"Cedar's Wish?" Mikasa mutters the name, a series about the passing on of cruel deeds and wet-works in a crime family through a dead man's will. "We've seen that."

They had, quite a lot actually. It was one of Eren's favourites. "There's a new season."

She perks up in surprise, admittedly quite fond of the show herself. "Really?"

"Yeah." Annie had told him. "Saw it on my phone in the news thing."

Mikasa nods slowly, but by the enthusiasm in Eren's tone and the fact he's already clicked on it, she decides cede her attempts to tempt Eren into thinking of something else, and accepts that maybe tonight wasn't the night. She rests her head into his chest, and falls into a more relaxed, different mood as there's a flash of the intro, grateful that Eren is here with her and appreciating the soft, warm comfort of his hold.

He breathes out in ease, and drops the remote to the carpet. "I love this show."

"I know you do." She holds back a laugh, sighing in amusement. "You always wear that awful t-shirt."

He frowns. "It's not awful."

"Eren, it's two sizes too small for you." His girlfriend giggles sweetly, remembering how it has now turned more into a skin-tight crop top. "You need to buy a new one."

He serves a critical counterpoint, hoping to convince Mikasa to keep it. "I wore that to our first date."

"I know." It was also the first of his t-shirts she had borrowed, and it was _also_ the first of his tops to receive a proper wash, and, at nineteen, where he had learnt what it meant to clean clothes. So, she did him a favour by borrowing it, really. The reminiscence brings forward another thought, and she raises the question to make sure it was him. "Did you hand-wash something, by the way?"

Eren freezes slightly, panicking for an infinitesimal moment that it had left a panty-shaped mark in the sink, or something absurd like that. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"I could smell the fabric cleanser in the bathroom." She looks at him in amusement. "Don't use so much next time."

"Right..." He swallows. "...sorry."

She sounds a whistled laugh at the way he's tensed you around her. "It's alright." Her thoughts wander, and they land the pooling excitement in her mind over tomorrow's lunch. "Oh, you know Pieck?"

Eren breathes out as the topic changes. "Yeah?"

"She's having a baby."

"Really?" Eren is taken with genuine surprise, thinking to her boyfriend, and soon-to-be-father. He was an amusing individual to Eren, a young man of short-temper but wholly good intentions underneath. "With Porco?"

"Mhm." She corrects herself. "Well, she's _trying_ to have a baby, I don't know if she's actually pregnant yet."

"Right." Having children had been a rare topic between him and Mikasa, and given her fears of getting pregnant that were always present, he didn't think it as something that he should worry about.

He also had Annie in his life now.

Eren chuckles. "That kid's going to be a little shit."

Mikasa tuts at him, her tone scolding his attitude and language to what should be joyful news. "No it isn't."

"Are you kidding me?" Eren narrows his eyes at her, even though she isn't looking at him. "The kid is going to be half-Porco."

"It's also going to be half-Pieck."

Eren raises his brow in doubt. "Right, so they'll just cancel each other out, will they?"

Mikasa thinks it a sweet prospect. "Mhm."

"Pieck isn't exactly an angel either."

Her caramelised thoughts come to a stop, and she thins her lips with realisation at his point. Despite her responsible and intelligent nature, a stark contrast to Porco'a signature short-temper and impulsiveness, she was far too clever for her own good, and a mix of the two sounded worrying. "The kid really is going to be annoying."

Her boyfriend chuckles. "Yup."

But Mikasa sinks back into glee. "It'll be so cute, though."

"I wouldn't say cute."

She scoffs. "What? With Pieck's eyes and Porco's hair?" The man had criminally soft hair, something Pieck had always teased him about.

Eren makes a look of doubt, remembering Pieck's typically hazed eyes, which made her either look high all the time or tired all the time. "She always has bags under her eyes."

"That's a genetic thing." She always had that look no matter how well she slept, apparently.

"So the baby's going to look like that as well?"

Mikasa jabs him with an elbow. "Stop being so negative, she has gorgeous eyes."

Eren grimaces at the slight throb of pain in his abdomen, and he shakes his head with a sigh. "Still can't see it."

"Well, I think there's something wrong with you." Mikasa shakes her head, and the opening credits of the show slowly fade into the first scene. "It's going to be adorable."

"Well..." Eren hums as his back sinks further into soft cushion. "...we'll see."

* * *

_'this is a bad idea'_

Eren had admittedly gone to bed at half-mast, as a result of whatever Mikasa had been doing; either trying to get comfortable or trying to get him aroused. He had found the latter improbable though, given that it was a weekday and she would presumably be too tired for anything.

However, if his balls hadn't been aching so badly in the moment, he supposed it would have had a stronger effect on him. One that wasn't nauseating shots of pain from the way her normally irresistible rear had pressed into his sore sex.

One that was like the effect it was having now, hours later. With aching subsided and his mind filled with the way she had ground that curved, plump flesh into him a couple of times, it was a different story, and Eren now had a throbbing problem in between his legs.

Mikasa was next to him, sound asleep and, surprisingly, curled away from him. These circumstances had, unfortunately, meant that a more despicable part of his mind had suggested removing her bed-wear discreetly and sneaking in a few feels and gropes, and then maybe jerking off onto it.

But, as horny as he was, he really wasn't into sexual assault. So the idea hadn't lasted long, and that part of his brain was silenced for good.

He had accepted, after a few minutes of flexing his member into the tightness of his boxers, and tracing a few fingers over his bulge in temptation, that all he could really do in this situation was go to sleep, and deal with it in the morning.

Until his phone screen had flashed silently with notification, that is, and until Annie had gotten him going again, that is.

_'is Mikasa asleep?'_

_'yeah but she's right next to me'_

_'aww, do you two sleep in the same bed?'_

_'yeah?'_

_'do you cuddle?'_

They normally do, but it just so happened that tonight, Mikasa had fallen asleep too quickly to remember.

_'why are you texting me?'_

_'wanted to chat.'_

' _at nearly eleven at night?'_

_'what do you think that means?'_

_'i need to sleep annie. i've got to studying to do tomorrow'_

It was a valid excuse, he really did have to study, but his main concern was that touching himself next to Mikasa was such a stupid idea that it would only end horribly.

_'so we can't chat?'_

_'i know you just want to sext'_

_'mhm.'_

_'can you really not talk right now?'_

Mikasa mews a breath in her sleep, and Eren freezes for a moment.

_'no'_

There's a pause from Annie.

_'ok, just hold on then."_

Eren doesn't know what that's meant to mean, and he panics for a moment that she's about to video call him or something, and he nearly throws his phone to the floor to avoid any possibilities.

However, a few moments later, between worried breaths and scrambled thoughts, Eren gets his answer. A photo comes through, and once it's loaded, his breath hitches with shock and there's another hot rush of blood to his crotch.

It's Annie, obviously, but she's completely naked and lieing spread in her bed, body lit with the soft glow of a bedside light. She has an arm cupping her chest, the other holding the phone for the photo, and her legs lie open, exposing her sex and a glimpse of her soft rear. She holds a yearning, inviting face with a sultry, open smile and her blue eyes staring lustfully into the camera, hair loose and dangling across her face.

_'sleep well.'_

_'xx'_

Eren hates her in the moment, given how worked up he now is and how painful the bulge in his boxers has become. He can't stop looking at the image, and he eventually realises that he isn't going to be able to sleep this one away.

He can't get out of bed, still under the covers that the two share, meaning that he would wake Mikasa if he tried to leave for the bathroom.

He grimaces at himself, and slides a hand down underneath the duvet in groaning defeat, but a glow of excitement of what's to come. He lifts himself up for a moment carefully, and then tugs his boxers down, past his crotch and rear, until they sit folded about his thighs. His member snaps up from his underwear, impacting the duvet and sending a flash of pleasure through him with its release.

He keeps his eyes on Annie, calling and gorgeous, and his free hand wraps itself around his shaft tightly. His flesh is a throbbing hot and surprisingly sensitive, and he rolls his hand up slowly as soon as he's set to go, pulling thick flesh of his foreskin upwards, tugging at the pulsating, swollen flesh beneath. He stops when he reaches his engorged tip, tightening at the ridge of it, and then bringing his hand downwards towards his base, pulling his foreskin back down and fully exposing his tip.

He can only take one of his more sensual strokes, and immediately increases his tempo thereafter, eyes fixated on Annie's face, occasionally glancing to her nethers and the hot flesh there, and bucking his hips slightly with each tug. He quickly grows more and more enthusiastic, and soon enough there's a falter in his grip, and his breath hitches with a worrying smack of his hand against the duvet.

He stops for a moment, hoping Mikasa remains asleep and unaware to his self-pleasure. Thankfully, her breath remains constant and soft, and he breathes a sigh of relief, returning to his hungered tempo and focusing back to Annie.

He imagines himself atop of her in the position she's sent him, crotch pressed into hers as he plunges deeply and hungrily in and out of her tight hold. She would stare at him, speechless and heaving for breath, eyes hungry like they are in the photo and her chest quivering with desperate breaths of bliss.

"Eren?"

The young man freezes, a slap of horror hitting him like a truck as he brings his phone closer to his chest quickly. He looks to Mikasa, but she's still turned away from him, only having just woken up.

"Yeah?"

She turns around now, eyes widening slightly at the red of his cheeks and the positioning of his arm, which she can only just make out in the soft glow of the moonlight through their window. Was he masturbating? "What are you doing?"

"I..." He drops his phone against his chest, wincing in his mistake as Mikasa takes notice.

"Are you watching porn?" Her tone is slightly hurt as she starts to connect the dots.

Yes, that was exactly what he was doing, because it was better than admitting to jerking to Annie's nudes. "Y-Yeah."

Mikasa frowns at his confirmation, gripped with, and now wanting to expel, a hollow pain in her chest from catching him pleasuring himself instead of being with her. Her thoughts are hazed with sleep, and she can't think as straight as she normally can, but the one thing she can make out in her body is, having woken up only seconds ago, that she is now unbearably horny, and burning with the thoughts and desires that had gripped her earlier. Those that she had suppressed, somewhat unwisely, because they were now sickeningly tempting.

There's a single thought that carries her forward, of how she wants to surprise him, and remind him of how much she loves him. How she wants to prove herself to him, that, embarrassingly, she's better than just his hand. "Come here..." She shifts towards him, and her arm snakes down his own as she presses her chest into his side.

"Mikasa, I di-" His words are short-lived, and cut away abruptly as soft fingers brush against his dense tuft of pubic hair that he still hadn't shaved, and then a soothing, cool hand of softer skin comes to wrap around his throbbing, seared member. "Oh..."

Mikasa presses herself further into him, now grinding herself into his leg slowly and kissing at his naked chest, the fabric of her sports underwear roughing at his skin.

Eren's breathing quickly turns into irregular gasps of air, the sensation of Mikasa's delicate, loving touch about his dick doing something to him that rough sex doesn't.

"Eren..." She breathes into his chest, her own heart rate skyrocketing in the moment, sensibility lost, and there's a sickening throb of neediness in her own sex. "...I love you."

The young man gasps again as her grip tightens, and she tugs particularly hard at his manhood, strangling his member with pleasure. "I..." He moans uncharacteristically, mind scrambled in surprise and having completely forgotten about anything and anybody else. The words slip out instinctually. "I love you... nhn... I love you too."

Mikasa pushes herself upwards, resting her chin against his collarbone and focusing on working her hand about his shaft, staring at her boyfriend in the moonlight as he grunts and squirms under her touch. There's a hungered burning in her own groin, but she chooses to ignore it in the moment, set on wanting to show him what she wanted to do to him. How much she missed their intimacy.

There's a short moment of silence, letting her listen closely to the blissful breaths that Eren releases and the brushing of skin and hair that comes from underneath the duvet.

But, in surprisingly short time, he finds himself getting close, and he realises it's best to warn her. "S-Stop... Mikasa..." He hadn't thought of it at all earlier, but he now understands that cleaning up his ejaculate from the duvet and the bedsheet was going to be a pain. "I'm... s-stop, Mikasa..."

She still can't think completely straight, but she wants him to finish in her hand instead. She wants to know she brought him to this. She wants to feel him come. "I don't mind." Her grip around him tightens again, and a finger comes to stroke at his tip for a moment, dipping into a thickly drop of pre-cum that sits there.

Eren can't hold himself back anymore, the last few seconds that held any hope now gone. Her words and touches push him straight over the edge with an intense jolt, and the brilliant rush of ejaculation that he's so familiar with hits him. "Shit!" His voice cracks, and there's a rush of joy through Mikasa as she feels her boyfriend's manhood swell and twitch with his orgasm, an opening rope of thick fluid shooting from him. She tugs at him slowly now, egging him on and somewhat wringing him out, and at one point she interrupts another intense rope, which decorates her hand thickly and thereby covers his member through her slow, loving strokes. They can both hear it, surprisingly loud impacts against silk duvet and cotton bedsheet, and Eren is hit with both wonderful pleasure and a burning sense of embarrassment as he squirms and moans under Mikasa's grip.

His final shot turns to a weak drip, which spreads across his tip and runs down to lather Mikasa's hand. "God..." He pants, and Mikasa pulls her hand reluctantly from him with a sickly stickiness as more of his discharge coats her fingers. "Mikasa..." He's decorated with his own cum, some around the flesh of his crotch, some, annoyingly, in his pubic hair and some lining his member from his girlfriend's motions. Most of all, the area of the bed about his lowers is definitively ruined.

Mikasa, at first ecstatic and raring to go further with Eren, is suddenly hit with her own afterglow of sober thought, and she's taken aback slightly at the crudeness of what she's just done. The burning in her core crumbles slightly with her embarrassment, but she can't hold back the growing smile on her face. She wipes her soaked hand against a bedsheet, words whispered and wanting. "Was that good?"

"Yeah..." He nods slowly, member pulsating as it falls flaccid. He looks to his girlfriend, who stares wantonly at him with delicate, sleepy eyes, and his now intoxicated mind notices the bulge of her cleavage through her loose top. "It was good."

She leans upwards towards him, and presses a hand along his jawline, softly running her lips against his with a moan, her hair brushing against his face and hot breath pooling inside his mouth.

With her chest now pressing into his own and her kiss hungry, Eren's loins jump the gun and presumes that this is it, that she really had been teasing him earlier and that now, after weeks of nothing, she wanted to love their awoken moment away with him. He smiles against her lips, mind ablaze and his member throbbing again, but just as he manoeuvres an arm to slide a hand up her top and knead at her bosom in his horny conviction, she withdraws herself from him with a slow whine of a breath. "I love you."

He's struck from his excitement as she shifts further away from his side, swallowing his aching disappointment and scolding himself for his misinterpretation. His arm stops in its movements reluctantly, but his response is all the same. "I love you too."

A slowly rising scent of sex suddenly hits them both, and it's lined sickly with Eren's sweat. "Um... you should probably get in the shower."

He's drenched and hot with it. "Yeah."

She realises she's wide awake now, left arm aching from its mini marathon and her mind high on adrenaline, and she's beginning to somewhat regret letting him finish whilst in bed. It was going to need more than just a wash. "I'll... I'll change the bed."

They're both scolding themselves inside for their love-ridden stupidity, something that burns with teenage nostalgia, and Eren manoeuvres himself slowly from his position as Mikasa sits up, turning her bedside light on.

All he can manage in response is another single word, despite the waves of them in his head. "Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest and the kind words on the first chapter, I appreciate it a lot, especially on a new story.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	3. Chapter 3

_'I love you...'_

_'I love you too...'_

_'Was that good?'_

_'Yeah, it was good.'_

When morning finally cracks through the bedroom window, accompanying a gentle breeze of newborn air, Eren awakes somewhat slowly with heavy eyes and a parched mouth. He appreciates the comfort and serenity of their bed at first, swirling with incomplete thoughts of gratification and happiness, which pertain mostly to his girlfriend and the comfort of the mattress beneath him.

But, as he tilts his head up from the warm mush of his pillow, he's met with the absence of Mikasa and more steadfast thought of last night, now less sugarcoated in nature, hits him he like a truck.

Eren grimaces in reminiscence, now noticing the more unpleasant things of the present, such as his uncomfortable head of ruffled, moistened hair. He lies motionless, staring emptily at the absent space of the bed next to him, still questioning what had happened.

It remains a confusing blur, hard to understand what had gone through both of their minds at the time.

And after it all, him showered and the bed changed, they had just gone to sleep without saying a word.

Was she upset with him for jerking off next to her?

Why didn't she stay in bed with him this morning?

There's a hum of water from the kitchen through pipes within walls, and a clashing of discarded crockery sounds with a ring. Mikasa was already up, and had seemingly already had breakfast without him.

He didn't know the answer to either of his most burning questions, but he decides the only way he's going to get an answer is by, at the very least, talking to her.

The newly clean duvet over him is thrown clear, and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, standing with haste. He heads for the door, and thereby the staircase which is situated just outside, still pondering what was up with Mikasa.

There's a burning ache of horror in his chest at the idea that she had found out about Annie.

Which reminds him of another thought. There was something different about his experience last night, given he was familiar now with the sensations and feelings that Annie gave him, and remembering only the disappointing and numbed finish he had experienced with Mikasa the last time they had sex.

There was a different happiness to the spur of his finish last night, a glow of joy and inexplicable content that it was the girl who loved him that brought him to it. He realises his feelings for her had more of an influence than he had expected, and when he thinks of Annie, and her photo from last night, he feels nothing in the moment.

What was wrong with him?

His thoughts cut short as he steps from the final stair, and, now downstairs, he takes a left down the sizeable chamber of the front entrance, and heads towards the open archway of their kitchen.

Mikasa stands sleepily at the sink, washing away at what he guesses is her cereal bowl, dressed in a loose t-shirt, which he's pretty sure is his, and a pair of sport shorts, which sit plumped with the flesh of her rear beneath.

Something which, surprisingly to him, sends a groan of perverted temptation through his body.

He takes silent steps towards her, tip-toeing as quietly as he can across the cold floor of the kitchen. Once he's in range of her, close enough to hear her fingers wipe along porcelain, he brings his arms slowly to wrap around the curve of her waist, pressing his front into her back closely with haste.

Mikasa jolts with a squeak, dropping the bowl in surprise. "Eren!" She calls his name in a scolding gasp. "You gave me a heart attack."

He chuckles, pressing his lips to the back of her head, and breathing in the scent of her hair. "Morning."

She mews under his touch, and has to stop her work for a moment. "Are you okay?" She's taken aback by his strongly intimate nature.

"Haven't felt better." He presses his crotch into the firm cushion of her rear, and he feels Mikasa's breath shiver in response as she feels bulged flesh press into her. "Just wondering why you're up without me."

He's deliberately getting her worked up, she can tell. He was certainly horny, and that familiar ache of wanting starts to build in her own sex, her core warming up. "I'm going to Pieck's in a bit."

Eren lifts his head from the back of her own, surprised by the news. "Really?"

"Yeah-" Her breath hitches, taken by surprise as Eren starts to snake a hand down to her crotch, teasing at the elastic of her shorts. "...for lunch."

Eren nods, hand breaching her shorts and searching inside. He meets short bristles of hair and smooth skin about the edges. She's lacking any underwear, something that makes his chest tumble and push the bulge of his boxers to grow against her rear.

"S-Stop, Eren..." Her words are shaky and unconvincing to Eren, and there's hot twitches of anticipation throughout her as she glows at the thought of what he's about to do to her.

"You were so good last night." Eren groans his words into her ear, and Mikasa shivers at his words.

He doesn't know what's come over him, but after last night, he's gripped with the urge to show her how much he loves her back, and he wants to yank her shorts down now and make hot love to her right here in the kitchen.

And by the way she quivers and breathes hotly, so does she.

"Eren..." His hand reaches the front of her sex, but before he can rub his fingers through her, a soft hand comes to grip it, and his movements halt. "S-Stop, I mean it."

He's hit with a smack of disappointment, and he's worried he really has upset her.

"We shouldn't..." Mikasa knew they couldn't either, given the condom problem that still hung over her.

He remains unconvinced. "Come on."

"I need to be at Pieck's by eleven." She pulls his hand from her shorts, and turns around in his hold. She regrets it though, because she's met with Eren's wanting eyes, her chest pressed tightly into his, and the bulge in his underwear is now pressed into her front. "It's..." She has to breathe for a moment, feeling her mind spiral out of control. "... it's nearly ten, a-and I haven't even showered yet."

"I'll be quick, then." He plants a searing kiss against her lips, and Mikasa can slowly feel herself slipping towards letting him have her as she closes her eyes in response. "We can do it in the shower, just how you like it."

She's really struggling to resist it now.

Why was the universe so cruel? Why did she have to have plans for lunch on the exact day this happened? And why didn't she buy any condoms yesterday after work?

But she knows she won't say yes. She wasn't going to turn up to Pieck's late, she hadn't seen her in ages and the news of her baby, or at least her attempts to have one, was something Mikasa wasn't going to miss out on. "No, Eren." Her tone turns stern in sensibility. "I'm busy..."

"I'll be quick..." He grinds into her again, and his bulge roughs at the front of Mikasa's sex, sending a harsh lick of pleasure through her.

Mikasa groans with a hissed breath. That wasn't the point, she didn't want him to just do her quickly in the shower. She wanted it to last. "We're out of condoms anyway, and there's no way you-"

He still doesn't listen to her. "I'll pull out."

She snaps. "Eren!"

The young man groans, a burning hit of frustration hitting him at Mikasa's rules. Admittedly, the contraception issue was partly his fault as well, because his relationship with Annie meant he had stopped buying condoms himself. "You're always busy." His tone is somewhat poisoned, and he winces as his words leave his mouth, and the subsequent look his girlfriend gives him.

Mikasa's burning urge for him, loving and aroused, is shattered and quickly dissipates into anger at the way he tries to blame her. "Oh, whatever, Eren." She pulls his arms from her waist, and worms herself from his hold hastily. "I need to have a shower."

He doesn't try to say anything in response, and he stands blue-balled and humiliated at his mistake, the only satisfiable urge on his plate now how hungry he is.

* * *

Pieck's house, far from Mikasa's and in a more picteresque locale, is small in size but enviously cosy, decorated top to bottom with gorgeous furniture and a loving intricacy of design.

Mikasa unslots the metal lock of the front gate, which sits in between mossed, sandstone walls which are decorated with hedge and shrubbery, and she walks a slight nervously along a small path of concrete slabs, that sits adjacent to a quaint front yard of simple green, and leads to the dark oak door of the building.

She stands atop the small stair of the front, beneath the overhead archway, and rattles a hand against the wood.

It's only a few moments after, that are filled with a ring of a voice and eager footsteps, that there's a click and a snap from the other side. The door opens with a deep groan, Mikasa is met with sparkling, characteristically lidded eyes and a beaming smile, all decorated locks of long, black hair.

"Mikasa!" Pieck, dressed in a loose jumper that may or may not be Porco's, and a knee-length skirt of soft, grey fabric, greets her with a tight hug.

The young woman grins in the hold, undeniably delighted to see her herself. "Hey..."

Pieck stands back, admiring her close friend for a moment with her hands about her arms. "It's so good to see you." A hand slides down to her wrist, and she ushers her in with an enthusiastic tug. "Come in."

Mikasa smiles with a nod, following Pieck's suggestion and walking inside and clear of the door as it closes behind her. She removes her jacket from around her, and places the bow-wrapped bottle of red in her hand down onto a corridor cabinet. "I got you some wine..." She smiles, hooking her coat onto a nearby peg. "...you know, as the final time before you're pregnant."

"Oh, good thinking!" Pieck widens her eyes with a giggle as she picks the wine bottle up, admiring the posh looking badge and writing on it, and bringing to close to her. "Thank you, Porco and I are going to drink it all tonight, probably." Her tone lowers to a hush. "Some drunkenness can't hurt our efforts."

Mikasa thins her lips with a smile, holding back a laugh as there's a rapid pounding of feet from upstairs.

Sasha comes darting down the staircase that sits on the right side of the corridor. "There you are." She groans. "We've been waiting for you!"

"I'm on time." She glances to a clock on Pieck's wall, which reads 11:02. "You can't arrive early and blame it on me."

"Sash was here at forty." Pieck shakes her head with an amused sigh, walking to the kitchen to put the wine in appropriate storage. "Porco thought she was the mailman."

The young woman, who holds a scent of lavender hand soap as she comes closer to Mikasa, only shrugs. "Early bird catches the worm."

Pieck scoffs, and as she walks further towards the kitchen, she turns around for a moment with a raised voice. "There's some coffee in the lounge, make yourselves comfy!"

* * *

"And you had a photo album dedicated to him."

"I did not." Pieck's face floods distraught. "Hitch made that up."

The three are all sat on the floor, comforted by their own make-shift cushion-beds. Sasha sits on one short-side of the coffee-table and leant against the sofa aligned to the door, Mikasa sits leant against the other sofa and on one long-side of the table, and Pieck sits opposite to Sasha, closer to the table where the cafetière and cups sit.

"Well, you used to take photos of him all the time."

"It was a hobby."

"He was a hobby?"

" _It_ was a hobby." Pieck narrows her eyes. "I was into photography back then... or something."

"Pieck, if you were into photography you would have taken pictures of all sorts of things." Mikasa bites her lip. "You were into Porco."

Pieck smirks at Mikasa, lidded eyes glistening. "You say it like I'm not anymore."

"That's a thought." Sasha leans back, bringing her cup of coffee upwards. "Do you still have a crush on him as well, or do you just love him now?"

"There's still some crush there."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Pieck sighs, shaking her head. "I get nervous calling him sometimes."

"Aw." Sasha thins her lips, and Mikasa can tell the subject is about to shift back to one of teasing and memories some may want to forget. "Do you ever remember Mikasa's eighteenth?"

Mikasa remembers it like broad daylight, a day of unbridled joy and fond memories. As does Pieck, but it's not as bright, more blurry and filled with the pressures of a headache, and it holds an underbelly of embarrassment. "Don't."

The once birthday girl looks to Pieck in question, trying to track onto why Sasha was bringing this up, besides the more glaring fact that it was her birthday. "Was that when you kept calling Porco?

"If you talk about that, I'm either going to cry or scream." Pieck can't stand to recite it herself, never mind hear others talk about it.

"I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life."

"I was drunk, it's not my fault."

"You drank an entire of bottle of wine that night." Mikasa jabs at her. "Which, by the way, was _supposed_ to be mine."

Pieck makes an apologetic look of glee. "It was good wine."

" _'Porco...'_ " Sasha holds the tone in a mockingly drunk, slurred tone of glee, and Pieck nearly screams.

"Don't!" She closes her eyes and covers them with a hand. "Oh my God, don't."

"What was it?" Sasha cackles a breath, the phrase hitting her suddenly. " _'Are you this angry in bed, Porco?'"_

Mikasa nearly chokes on her sip of steaming coffee, and Pieck releases a yelp of embarrassment. "I need to leave for a minute." She goes to stand from her cushion on the floor. "I can't."

"No!" Sasha fits in words between her wheezes, waving a hand at her friend. "No, don't go Pieck, we're just joking around!"

Pieck herself can't help but laugh at her drunken antics, remembering all the terrible things she had said to him over that dreaded ten minutes or so of phone-line disaster. "He was so mad." She grimaces. "He didn't speak to me for nearly a week after that."

"I don't blame him!" Sasha laughs a breath. "You called him at eleven at night, absolutely hammered, said all sorts of stupid shit, and then when he hung up, you just called him back and did it all over again."

The earlier mention of an old name brings Mikasa to inquire. "Where is Hitch nowadays? I haven't heard a thing from her."

"She's been travelling the world."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Lucky girl." Pieck sighs with slight envy. "She got back a couple of months ago."

"We need to organise a reunion."

"Oh, definitely."

There is a short period of silence that follows, and despite the reassuring rings of spoon to porcelain cup and sips of coffee, Pieck can hear the cogs turning in Sasha’s brain.

"So, _is_ Porco that angry in bed?"

There's no response.

"Pieck."

"That's private."

"You have to tell us." Sasha looks at her suggestively. "Especially now that you're trying for a baby."

There's a knowing, flickering smile on Pieck's face, but she still refuses. "No."

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because you've never told us a thing." Sasha can see Pieck slowly capitulating, and she presses her advantage. "What's he like?"

"He's... good..." Pieck blushes red almost immediately, choosing to hide her embarrassment with her coffee cup.

"Yeah, but what level of good?”

"I..." Her eyes widen slightly with a nervous laugh. "I don't know!"

"I reckon he's secretly _amazing_ in bed, and you've just kept it to yourself all these years."

She had been. Filled with a fear of unwanted attention or even losing him, Pieck had spoken little of the internal affairs of her and Porco's relationship that she thought private. Things of future, intimacy, and most notably, their sex. She hadn't understood the idea of talking about one's sexual experiences, despite how eager her friends had been to describe any they had in great detail, and so her sex life had remained secretive and strictly private.

Which was a bit difficult to maintain, sometimes, given just how good Porco made her feel. Was it normal? Was she overestimating it? Why did everyone around her say sex was up or down when hers was always up and up?

After a year or so, and with enough exposure to sexual norms and ideals from friends and colleagues alike, she realised she had simply gotten lucky, and so on top of all the over things she loved about Porco, his seemingly intrinsic sexual ability, and what he was hiding in his pants, joined them.

She thinks to all the times she's held onto him desperately tight, wrapped in those arms of his as he's brought her to bliss, lining her skin with loving kisses and filling her mind with licked whispers.

She admittedly pauses in the moment, maybe thinking about it too hard, before she responds. "Yeah, it's..." She sighs in defeat. "...it's pretty great."

The response is immediate and riddled with joy. "I knew it!" Sasha smirks in her victory. "I've had my suspicions for years."

The follow-up is unexpected, and Pieck doesn't take the sip of her coffee she had intended to, instead looking back up to Sasha. "What?"

"Well..." Sasha licks her lips in thought, and there's a groan of worry in Pieck's chest as her cup of coffee returns to her lap. "I think this was when you two had just gotten together... so it must have been the very last year of high-school."

"Yeah..."

"And you were going to his for a sleepover over the weekend... or something..." Sasha shrugs. "Anyways, you were really excited for it all week."

"Oh, yeah." Mikasa smirks in reminiscence. "Didn't you just end up living with him for the weekend?"

"Mhm, just like a couple." Sasha holds a grin. "So, she went to Porco's house for the weekend..." She interrupts herself momentarily to elaborate. "...his parents weren't home for the whole thing, by the way..." A brow rises in suggestion. "...and then on the Monday after..."

Pieck's stomach drops suddenly as she remembers where this story was going, flashes of pain and frustration hitting her brain. Another one, it seemed, was going into the 'embarrass Pieck' pile.

"...she came in on crutches." Her words are squeaked with anticipated laughter, and Sasha quickly collapses into a wheezed cackle as they leave her mouth. Mikasa's eyes widen with a surprised cough, memories and snapshots of the week coming to the front of her mind.

"Wait..." She breathes a careful laugh. "...what?"

"No." Pieck groans. "Hitch..." She presses her tongue in her teeth with growing fury. "...Hitch made it out to be something else. What actually happened was..." Sasha's laugh breaks her train of thought. "...was that I fractured my knee."

Sasha doesn't acknowledge her words, jabbing a finger at her in accusation. "He put you on crutches!"

"No, he didn't." She can feel herself boiling up, exactly like she had during that first, dreadful week of being on crutches, and how they had mocked her to the bone. "Sasha!"

Mikasa doesn't help. "Did he actually?"

"No-!" Pieck doesn't have much to respond with in the moment, still furious at the way Sasha couldn't control her laughter. "I walked into a wall."

Mikasa can't help but fall to laughter herself. "How do you walk into a wall?" Pieck flushes red again. "I thought you did something to your hip."

"Yeah!" Sasha gestures in suggestion. "Because she had _so much_ sex over the weekend that she bust her hip."

"Hitch made that up!" She's scrambling to defend herself.

Both Mikasa and Sasha are all too familiar with this story, but it doesn't hurt to tease her over it all over again. "How hard were you two going at it to break your hip?"

"Porco didn't put me on crutches!"

It's the same luck that spited Pieck those years ago that spites her now, and just as the words leave her mouth, the handle of the lounge door rattles. The door opens to a peek, and there's a strangling hit of nausea that grabs Pieck. The man of the hour, now fixated as a real lover-boy underneath in Mikasa and Sasha's mind, peers around the open entrance.

"Pock..." Pieck swallows, finding it hard to concentrate as Sasha tries her best to hold her laugh back. "Hi..."

"Uh, hey." He looks at the lot with confusion, seemingly oblivious to their conversation and trying to figure out what the multitude of different looks he was receiving were for. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" His girlfriend interjects before anything else can be said or even implied, and she's awash with relief from Porco's ignorance. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Alright." He shakes his head, racking his brain for what he came to say. "Uh, have you seen the cat?"

She shakes her head with a breath. "No."

"She's not in here?"

"No."

"Great..." He mutters a slur under his breath. "I just took her collar off to clean it, and now she's ran off."

"She's probably hiding somewhere."

"What if she ran outside? She could be miles away by now." He's slowly descending into panic, and rubs a hand at his forehead. "What if she gets kidnapped?"

Sasha snorts at the young man, but he only looks at her in frustration.

Pieck giggles as well. "She isn't going to get kidnapped." She waves him away. "Now, shoo."

He doesn't move, still inquisitive about a few other things that sit on his mind. "Are all those sandwiches and bits in the kitchen for you three?"

"Yes."

He thins his lips for a moment. "Can I have one?"

Pieck narrows her eyes in amusement. "No."

He bites his lip in dismay.

"Shoo."

Porco grimaces in frustration, but gives the three a thumbs up regardless. "Have fun, then."

The multitude of farewells are all the same, endearing but short, and the three are soon back to their conversations.

"Those three months... were honestly the worst of my life." Pieck groans in memory. "Limping around school all day, stuck to the couch when I got home." She sighs. "And then they had me crawling around in therapy."

"What?" Sasha laughs in enlightened surprise, very much not aware of what Pieck had nonchalantly spilled. "Why?"

"They had me crawling around on all fours for the last two weeks of my recovery, something about easing my knee back so I could walk on it." She runs a hand through the hair that droops over her right shoulder. "I had to crawl about for ten minutes every Friday."

"You never told us that!" Sasha cackles, Mikasa gazing at Pieck in sympathetic wonder. "Holy shit, that sounds horrible."

"It was."

Sasha smiles behind her cup of coffee as she takes a sip. "You had Porco, though."

"Yeah." She sighs in a new pitch of positivity. "Thank god we were together by then."

Sasha hums. "So, did you two just not have sex for months, then?"

"Oh, no, we had sex." Pieck shrugs. "Well, we kind of did. It was just a lot of... y'know... oral, and stuff." There's a slow nod. "Still good, though."

"What's it like now?" Mikasa's question is filled with haste, finding herself curious and trying to worm out what unprotected sex was like discreetly. "Trying to get pregnant?"

The woman's response is supiciously non-chalant. "Oh, it's... it's fine..."

The lack of enthusiasm in her response brings Mikasa's facade to shatter. "Is it better without a condom?"

"Well, yeah."

"What's it like?"

Pieck hums momentarily in thought, trying to portray the very much discernible difference in a comprehensive way. "So, you know if he wears a condom and it's kind of more pressure? Like you can just feel him moving?"

Mikasa grows slightly flushed at the thought. "Mhm."

"Well, without a condom it's like that, but you can also feel all of his... you know..."

Sasha's interjections are as blunt as always. "His dick?"

But, she's right. "Yeah."

"Can you actually?"

"Well, I can."

Mikasa sees the intimacy in Sasha's crudeness. "I bet it's really romantic."

She bites her lip with a knowing nod. "Yeah."

Mikasa thins her lips in thought, nodding to Pieck's confirmation. "Eren always wants to do it unprotected, but... I don't know..."

"Does he try the 'pull-out' excuse?"

"Yeah."

Pieck scoffs knowingly. "Porco used to give me that." She shrugs. "He stopped asking once he realised he couldn't manage it _with_ the condom on."

Sasha snorts at the harebrained scheme that was clearly Pieck's, and the girl smiles at her knowingly.

She looks back to Mikasa with pressing thought. "Are you two having sex again?"

"No." The response is uncomfortably quick. Last night didn't count in her mind. "Not yet."

Sasha interjects with question. "Have you tried starting it _yourself_?”

"Not really."

"Mikasa..." Sasha mutters her name in disappointment. "Do you actually want to have sex with him or not?"

"Of course I do." She runs a hand through her hair. "We're just always too busy or too tired."

"You mean you're too tired?"

Mikasa understands what she means, but she takes to defending her boyfriend nonetheless. "Eren has his studies."

"He won't be studying _all_ day, Mikasa." She huffs a laugh. "He probably just jerks off for half of it."

"Great." She returns the laugh, but it's one of self-pity. "No wonder he doesn't want to have sex with me."

"Oh, come on." Pieck's tone holds slight disappointment. "It's perfectly normal to masturbate in a relationship. I masturbate, I know Porco does too."

Sasha adds to her point. "All I ever do is masturbate."

Pieck shakes her head with a laugh and stretches her stiff legs outwards, passing underneath the coffee table precariously as her toes rub against the wooden underbelly. "Maybe you just need to start doing new things, be more adventurous!" Her tone is ripe with optimism, but it doesn't occur to Mikasa like it should, whose tone remains unhopeful and cautious.

"Like what, though?"

"Well, you could try a new position... or a new way of doing things." Pieck thins her lips. "How often are you on top?"

It's more of a matter of how tired Eren is than her own free choice. "Not much."

"Well, there you go. Switch it up." She takes another sip of coffee. "And there's always fetishes, too..."

Sasha blows a laugh at the sudden escalation. "Jesus, Pieck."

"I'm just saying. People have them." She shrugs. "I have one." Sasha widens her eyes at Pieck's words, but she shoots her down quickly with a dismissive look. "You _could_ have one."

Mikasa perks up. "I think I would know if I had one by now."

"Well, it's always a thought."

"Hold on." Sasha is still too curious to let it pass her mind. "So, do you and Porco like... use your fetish?"

"Sometimes."

"And it makes the sex better?"

"Yeah."

She sighs. "How come you and Porco are having out-this-world sex every week and I'm alone all the time?"

"You need to find someone." She raises her brow in emphasis. "Someone that isn't Connie."

Sasha is hit with her own flush of embarrassment, and a heavy drop in her stomach. "Whatever."

Mikasa herself remains curious at Pieck's confession. "Can we guess your fetish?"

"No!"

The brunette of the room returns to her normal, jovial tone. "Yeah! Three tries, and, if we get it right, you have to admit it."

"No." Pieck wonders if she still is the same age as these two. "Neither of you are guessing."

"Asphyxiation."

She grimaces at Sasha, narrowing her eyes. "No."

"Pain play."

She shows a similar look of shock at Mikasa. "I'm not some kind of masochist, you two."

"Consent play."

"Consent play?" Her tone is incredulous and stiff.

Sasha cowers slightly in tone at her response. "Like, consensual non-consent stuff..."

Pieck rolls her eyes in disapproval. "No."

* * *

When she finally returns home, in the starts of the evening and slightly tipsy from when they had indulged a bit in the wine she had brought, Mikasa finds Eren adrift in sleep, a spread of textbooks and scrap paper across his lap with a laptop, charging and precariously balanced, sat on the far arm of the sofa.

She has a yearning headache from the alcohol, plentiful food and the laughs, and her throat is a parched dry with the expenditure of conversation. Having retrieved a glass of water for herself, and left her coat on a kitchen chair, she sits down carefully at the end of the sofa, and moves the laptop to the ground.

Mikasa takes a sip of water, cool and soothing as it flows down her throat, and she admires the sleeping face of her boyfriend as his chest moves softly with his breaths.

She shakes one of his feet, and his shifts with a shiver and comes to with a snort. His eyes open with confusion, hand to rub a palm at one, but when he notices Mikasa, they relax and he breathes a long breath. "Oh... um, h-hey..."

"Hey." Her tone is whispered and loving, and she takes another sip of water as she rubs a massage into his toes.

Eren sits up with a grunt, flinching as his papers spread out and fall from his lap with a scatter. "How..." He stretches in place. "...how was Pieck's?"

Her mind floods with another rush of happiness, her chest warming. "It was good, thanks."

He clears his throat. "Oh, good... good."

"How was your day?"

"Fine." He shrugs. "It put me to sleep in the end, but... I still got a lot done."

She smiles at him, squeezing at his socked foot in adoration. "I'm proud of you."

He glances at her in embarrassment, folding his lips. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get changed." She places her glass down and leans over to Eren, pushing herself forwards and coming close to his face. He flushes a slight pink, but her own glee at his response is inhibited slightly by the way her bra chafes away at the skin beneath her shirt, and she winces internally. "And then we can... watch TV, or something."

He nods slowly. "Alright."

She plants a kiss to his lips, one that should be short and reassuring, but she finds herself reluctant to pull from him and it lasts longer than expected, soon turning to a prolonged press of hot lips and raised breaths. She's hit with desire to bring herself forward and straddle him close, press her body to his and not be so clothed.

But it's not enough to wrestle with her nerves, and she eventually withdraws, with a glow in her chest and a rush of heat in her cheeks, the angst of this morning completely wiped from perceivable existence. "See you in a minute."

Eren swallows, struggling to catch his breath and now wrestling with a tightness in his pants, derivative of how her tightly-dressed bosom has pressed into his chest. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

Mikasa sits in her underwear, her bra un-done and hanging from her in order to relieve some of the pressure. She should be getting changed into more comfortable clothes that hold looser and softer fabric, and be back on the sofa with Eren, but she finds herself a bit distracted by what is happening on her phone. Something she hadn't expected so soon.

_'Pieck added Mikasa, Sasha, Hitchie'_

_'Pieck changed the group name to : Reunion'_

_Hitchie : aaahhh!_

_Hitchie : is this the real ones?_

_Pieck : Yes._

Mikasa feels a rush of joy as she types out her response.

_Mikasa : yes!_

_Hitchie : oh my god_

_Hitchie : it's been so long!_

_Hitchie : i'm so sorry I haven't contacted any of you_

_Mikasa : it's fine!_

_Hitchie : i've literally been all over the world_

_Hitchie : it's been amazing_

_Sasha : why is your name hitchie?_

_Hitchie : flair_

_Hitchie : better than boring old sasha_

_Sasha : wow_

_Sasha : it really is hitch_

_Hitchie : are we having a reunion then?_

_Pieck : Yes!_

_Mikasa : yes!_

_Sasha : yes_

_Hitchie : this is some fucky timing_

_Hitchie : doesn't have to be our actual reunion, but_

_Hitchie : i know this stupidly rich girl, and she is having a massive house party literally tomorrow_

_Hitchie : she said invite anyone, more the merrier_

_Hitchie : what do you lot think?_

_Sasha : yes please_

_Pieck : I'll come._

Mikasa sits idle for a moment, thinking to Eren, and most notably that it'll be before a working day.

_Hitchie : mikasa you can't say no now_

_Sasha : please mikasa_

_Sasha : it will be so good_

_Mikasa : i have work on the Monday_

_Hitchie : take a day off!_

She sits again, admittedly not having used a single one of her holidays up for the entire work year.

_Pieck : You don't have to if you can't, Mikasa._

_Hitchie : yes she does_

There's an agonising pause until her next response, but she capitulates in the end and throws responsibility to the wind.

_Mikasa : fine, i'm in._

_Hitchie : yes!_

_Hitchie : i can't wait to see all of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to see interest in this story, your comments are a pleasure to read, so thank you.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	4. Chapter 4

It's faint traces of sensual adoration that Eren runs through the loose locks of Mikasa's fringe. She remains asleep in the early hours of the morning, holding onto his side tightly with her arms wrapped about his left one. Her breaths hold a delicate cadence, brushing the reassurance of life into the crook of Eren's neck, and the sensation brings glowing blooms into his chest. He finds himself lost in her beauty of her sleeping face, and the way she whines sometimes in comfort sends shocks of bliss through him that had, as of recent, been all too foreign to him.

Yesterday, for the lack of a better phrase, had been a learning experience. The phrase fit well enough, though, pertaining both to the strenuous hours of studying he had done, and what he had figured out about what was happening inside of him.

Both Friday night, and the surprisingly thirsty kiss they had shared on the sofa last night, had brought him to realise that the feeling of Mikasa wanting him really turned him on. He's reminded with the knowledge, that he had lost track of recently, that being in love with someone was pretty great, and that the subsequents of such were even better.

It isn't long into his redecoration of her hair that Mikasa eventually climbs from sleep with a high breath and a stretch, and her soft eyes that hold long eyelash and dreamy iris lid open slowly with comfort.

She's met with the gaze of her boyfriend, resting into pillow and close to her, whose eyes are steadfast and concentrated onto her. The sight hits her with a sobering wave of joy, and some embarrassment, and she swallows the stale taste in her mouth and smiles at him.

"Morning." Eren's tone is gentle and hushed, but the two syllables bring the smile of Mikasa's face to grow, and there's a tight tumble inside of her stomach.

"Morning." As her senses come to, she realises she's gripped herself onto him, with arms to his side and legs entangled with his own.

He's filled with prospects and dreams of how they have the day to themselves, and having sworn off Annie with a promise to himself, that held a secondary promise that he wouldn't break it, he's filled with the anticipation of treating her like his girlfriend.

Mikasa's eyes close again with a whimper, and she breathes a content sigh as she nuzzles into Eren's neck. The hand that had sat at her fringe comes to the back of her head, and strokes gentle runs of palm through hair and into scalp.

His girlfriend mews under his touch, and he considers it a suitable time to explain his plans. "So, I was thinking..."

Admittedly, in the pause of computation and subsequent anticipation, there is a rush of delighted shock inside of Mikasa that his thought was something more than a thought.

"...about making dinner tonight..."

A girl can dream.

"You always make dinner."

"Yeah, but..." He swallows. "...I was thinking of making it fancy, y'know..." Eren's touch at the back of Mikasa's head grows unsure and he feels like a bumbling teenager again. "...like a date."

His girlfriend blooms underneath him, a small lump growing in her throat at his words as she snuggles further into him. "I'd like that." Her words are objectively underwhelming, but with her whispered tone and tightening of her hold around him, it tells Eren enough.

"Great..." He snuggles himself into her hair, and he's hit with a trace of old shampoo. "...great."

Mikasa lies idle with thought, imagining the moment in absurd quantity. He would make her a wonderful dinner, and while he did they would talk and kiss in the kitchen, then they would sit at the table together under music with tablecloth and candle.

And then they would drink wine and beer together, and they'd fall to the sofa and slowly grow touchier and hungrier, until there was a significant lack of clothing, and they were grinding and rocking into one another with sweaty, searing skin and hot pants and moans.

But, as she does, there's a growing nausea of subconscious reminder, one that she wasn't thinking straight.

_'i can't wait to see all of you'_

The party.

Mikasa nearly cries in the moment, and the tight tumbles of joy in her stomach turn into a singular, groaning ache of horror. She had ruined her opportunity with him again.

She wanted to have dinner with him, she wanted him to charm her, she wanted them to drink the night away together and have clumsy, love-filled sex on the sofa.

But, she really couldn't afford to let the girls down, especially Hitch. She hadn't been intimate with Eren for nearly a month, but she hadn't even talked to Hitch for years.

"I..." She swallows her growing nerves. "Sorry, I just realised I can't..."

Eren goes tense around her, and he lifts his head from hers. "What?"

"I'm going out later..." She tries to justify herself. "...and Hitch is going to be there, I haven't seen her in years."

Her sudden attempt to justify herself, however, just spoils Eren further. "On a worknight?"

"I'm taking a day off tomorrow." Her tone is hastened. "We organised it yesterday Eren, I'm sorry..."

"You organised a night out today, yesterday?" His tone is growing strained, and she really doesn't want to ruin the moment.

She sighs, and her eyes close again. "Please don't argue with me."

Her boyfriend huffs, and she can feel him slipping out of her hold. "So you just organise things on the dot, do you?" Mikasa can't muster a response, Eren's tone laced with more hurt than anger. "Did you not think about what I wanted to do this weekend?"

"Eren, it's a reunion, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me last night, before I planned all this?"

"I forgot..." She's worryingly close to breaking down into tears, fragile and half-asleep having only woken up moments ago. "I couldn't say no! Hitch is back, and I want to spend some time with my friends..."

She doesn't know if it's the content of the words, or just the fact she kept speaking, but it's seemingly the final straw for Eren, and he pulls himself from her hold and goes to climb out of bed.

Mikasa screams inside as Eren swings his legs from the duvet and stands up. "Eren..."

"What?" He's losing his patience. "Have you got time to cuddle now, too? Or is there some other plan I don't know about?"

She sits up, now annoyed with his childish points. "Oh, don't be petty, Eren-"

"Petty?" He laughs the word incredulously, and Mikasa winces in his reaction. "How am I being petty?" He walks further away from the bed, and Mikasa realises that their moment she had been treasuring was lost. "You're the one who just plans stuff out of nowhere, without even giving a single _thought_ to what I want to do."

"Please don't argue with me, Eren." Mikasa's tone is embarrassingly pleasing now, and she's on the edge of tears at how quickly he's turned on her. "Come back to bed." He doesn't listen to her. "Eren!"

"No." He walks briskly out of the door, and closes it harshly behind him.

Mikasa whines a tone of despair and flops back to her place in defeat, the warmth of the mould of her body in the bed sickeningly reminiscent to a shortly-lived time of this morning when Eren wasn't mad at her, and she has to take a deep breath to stop herself from choking up.

* * *

A bowl of somewhat soggy, milk and cinnamon decorated corn flakes is all Mikasa has with her as she sits on the sofa, staring into the flashes of the news read in a top that's too tight for her and underwear that is grossly uncomfortable.

Eren disappeared into the bathroom, judging by the locked door when she had left the bedroom, presumably keeping himself busy with a shower, and probably to jerk off as well, knowing her luck, and all she has left to look forward to is her night out.

But as much as it hurts, and it does, because she has admittedly cried a little into her cereal, she's finding herself infuriated with the man.

Which also makes her upset, which also makes her furious.

Which also makes her upset.

Which also makes her furious.

It's a vicious cycle, really, but Mikasa has chosen in the moment to rid herself of Eren and focus on tonight.

There are shoed footsteps through the corridor, and Eren leans around the archway of the lounge in jeans, running shoes and an old hoodie, with his gym bag over his left shoulder.

He's leaving, and it sends a drop of unavoidable despair into Mikasa's chest.

"I'm going to the gym." His tone is surprisingly meek as well, and it seems their argument has shook him too. "I won't be long."

Mikasa nods, thinning her lips and swallowing the lump in her throat. "Okay." She wants to say more.

Eren stands idle for a moment, gazing woefully at the woman he's broken. "See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

"You ignored me all day, yesterday." Annie tugs her fingers along the bottom of Eren's undershirt. She's straddling him on her couch, their crotches close and grinding with their faces inches from one another's. "Left me alone."

"Sorry."

Annie mews. "I made do... enough fingers and some good imagination..."

He rocks his hips into hers, and they both whimper in response. "Imagining my dick?" Annie nods in response, and Eren grins.

"I'm surprised you're here so early." She runs her lips along his jaw. "You two didn't have morning sex, or anything?"

Eren chews at the flesh of her neck in response, which sends shivers through her. "We haven't had sex in weeks."

"Really?" Annie narrows her eyes gleefully. "So you haven't been jumping between me and her?"

"No?"

She shrugs. "Good to know." Annie can't hold back the grin on her face.

Eren feels slightly tense beneath her, and as she runs a hand up his top and strokes at his slender, firm chest, he pulls back slightly from her touch.

"What's up?"

"Nothing..."

She leans further away from him now. "Eren. What's wrong?"

"Just... Mikasa." He slides his hands inside her underwear, and runs them in horny adoration around the plump flesh of her asscheeks, groping at them once she is fully in his grip with lusted temptation. "She had lunch yesterday with friends, and now she's going to some party tonight. Feels like she's just trying to get away from me."

She moans a breath underneath his touch, encouraging him onwards. "You can spend the night at mine."

He shakes his head. "I said I was going to the gym and that I'd be back in an hour." He swallows. "This is all we have."

"You aren't growing a conscience, are you?"

Her tone is teasing, but he doesn't find it remotely funny and all he does is sigh. "Shut up, Annie."

Annie's smile falls at his response, and she has to swallow the small burning in her chest. She bites her lip at the way Eren's face remains flooded with thought that doesn't pertain to her, and his response has sent a wave of humiliation through her that she really doesn't like. She wants attention, she wants him hard and throbbing for her, not pissed off.

Too impatient to wring attention from with kisses and grinds, she hooks her fingers about the base of her pajama top, and pulls it over her head, exposing her modest bosom to him which holds no bra, and is still scarred purple-pink from days ago. "Mm..." She sounds a sultry moan as she undresses herself, and she throws her top to the ground hastily. "...does that make you feel better?"

He grunts as she grinds into him again, captured by the marks and bites he left on her. "Kind of." His mind runs wild with thought. "But..."

She notices his gaze, and the way he subconsciously runs his tongue along his teeth. "No, Eren."

"Why not?"

"I'm still covered with marks from when you last had your fun with them." She moves a strand of loose hair from his face that escaped his bun.

"But you still loved it." He grins, pushing his crotch up harshly into hers, drawing a whine from her. "I made you scream."

"Shut up." The scream was because he bit into her nipple too hard, but it's better to let him believe it's because he was that good. She tries to tempt him into a different idea. "You want some stress relief?"

Eren is throbbing in his pants now, flooded with thoughts of drips and coatings of saliva and the tightness of lips.

His tone is nervous as his first words come out hastily. "Y-Yeah..." He swallows. "...I'd love some."

She lifts herself from him with a proud smirk, though her crotch yearns as the pressure of his leaves it. She kneels to the ground, breasts swaying slightly as she goes, and hooks her hands about the unbuttoned waist of his jeans, and pulls then from his crotch, to his knees.

It leaves him in a pair of black boxers, strained with the sizeable bulge of his erection. She takes a tight hold of the elastic of his underwear, and pulls them from his crotch to unveil the flesh beneath. Eren groans under the action, her motion harsh as the tight fabric of his underwear strangled and tugs at his dick. Eventually, with flesh sprinting upwards and introducing itself with a thickly throb, Annie is met with the drooling sight of the member she can't get enough of, engorged and hot with its signature curve, and with something new.

"Did you shave?" His crotch is dotted only with short bristles of freshly shaven hair, as is the base of his shaft, and his balls are free from any at all as far as Annie can tell.

"Yeah..."

"Aw, you shaved for me?" She brings herself closer his member, breathing delicately against it, and tracing a finger up his testes. "Thanks."

Eren's breath hitches under her touch. "Whatever."

"I'm being serious, I can see the whole thing now." She mews, and she now traces a finger from his tip. "And, it means I can go all the way from here..." To his base. "...to here."

Eren throbs in excitement, already struggling to control his breathing and now captured with the idea of Annie deep-throating him with that tightly warm mouth of hers, and the idea of spilling into her throat sends a strangling hit of excitement through his chest.

"You want that?"

He grins. "Yeah."

There's a mew of delight from licked and ready lips. "Let's see if you make it, first." She smirks at him, bringing her delicate lips to his manhood, and planting a kiss against his engorged head from which his foreskin has retreated. Eren hisses at the sensation, and Annie takes it as a wanting invitation for more.

She runs her tongue up from the centre of his shaft to the tip, tracing the muscle along his underside, and once she reaches the top, cranes her neck forward and engulfs his dick with tight, hot lips. Eren groans, in love with the way Annie sucks him off from his experience with her, and she continues to sink further down, running her tongue around it as she goes.

She keeps going, to Eren's amazement, tightening and gulping on him, until he's fully sheathed inside of her mouth, head pressing down into the beginnings of her throat, and her lips meeting his crotch, a drip of saliva somehow escaping her stuffed mouth and running along his testes. He looks at her in the moment, and she's giving him a hungry look of lust back, and the way his dick bulges her lips out drives him crazy, sending a hot throb of pleasure through his sex.

Annie feels him pulsate, holding her breath about his member and staring sultrily at him. He strokes at her hair, already panting in the sensation of his manhood being strangled with hot and wet flesh that isn't between her legs.

She tries to hold it as long as she can to see if she's done enough to already make him come, but once her lungs begin to scream for air and there's a growing pool of warm saliva in her mouth, she withdraws her mouth from his manhood fully, gifting him with a loud slurp and deliberate pressure.

Her release sounds with a squelching pop, and Eren groans again in reaction. Annie sits for a moment, gasping for breath only a minute in to their session. "You like that?"

"Fucking hell, Annie." He's struggling to catch his breath himself, and his member is coated in spit and pulsating even harder.

She grins at him, and wraps a tight hand about the base of his spit-coated shaft to work away at it with strokes and tugs for a moment. She takes insurmountable joy in watching Eren squirm and moan under her touch, and she has a sickly desire of making him come embarrassingly quickly, like he can't handle her.

It's the same desire that pushes her forward, and with her chest and sex burning, and breathing now mostly restored, she lines the top of his member with a thick spit of saliva that dribbles from her lips. Eren grunts, and she then takes the tip remaining part of his shaft that isn't gripped by her hand back into her mouth.

She runs her tongue harshly around his pulsating head, teasing at his foreskin and pressing into the ridge there. She slurps her mouth about his manhood, pushing her head up and down in the motion, and wringing at the base of him with her hand.

Eren squirms in his place, hot, asthmatic groans sounding with each of her movements, and he has a hand running through her hair lovingly.

"A-Annie..."

She withdraws herself from him for a moment to speak, hastening her tempo with her hand. "What?"

Eren's eyes flash with frustration. "Wha-?" He looks to her. "Why'd you stop?"

"You said my name."

"You..." He groans at the jestful smirk on her face. "...whatever."

Annie runs a rough lick up his underside, prodding at his ridge as the boy continues to heave uneven breaths, staring at her hungrily as his hold at her hair remains.

"What's up with you and Mikasa?" Her words are followed with a tight suck at his head as she engulfs him again, and she sounds another deliberate noise of squelching in the movement.

Eren groans, hips jerking instinctively as his hand through her hair turns to a grip. "It's nothing..."

The blonde withdraws her mouth again, catching her breath quickly as her left hand grows tired. "You can tell me." Then, she engulfs him surprisingly quickly once more, and takes more of his shaft inside until he begins to prod at her throat.

Eren moans in response, and his words come out shakily in submission. "Just... there's always a problem..." He groans as his tip rubs into the soft flesh of the inside of her mouth. "...she always has some excuse or... fuck... or objection..."

Annie hums around his manhood, withdrawing herself again in a crude mix of what has become both oral sex and communication, trying to wring out both cum and information from him. "Sounds awful."

"It's not awful, just..." He breathes for a moment, Annie taking him once more. "...just puts me off... like she doesn't care anymore..."

His blonde lover doesn't respond this time, instead choosing to tighten her mouth around him and run her tongue around his shaft as she feels him grow with engorgement and pulsate desperately. She knows enough, she thinks, and now she wants to feel him explode inside her mouth.

Eren simply tries to treasure the moment, running his hand through Annie's loose hair and bucking his hips occasionally, but with her ruthless technique and how worked up he is, it isn't long until there's a hot pressure in his sex that sounds his orgasm.

"Annie..." He grunts as she tightens her lips around him in a suck, and then a hot moan rips from his throat. "I'm gonna come..."

She withdraws from him in faux surprise, though she's delighted that she got him here this quickly and she tightens her grip around his base. "Already?"

"Yeah..."

"Jesus..." She snorts, and desperate to take him in her mouth as he finishes, she engulfs his dick once more with her lips.

The feeling hits Eren hard, and it's only monents after that he throbs and swells in her mouth with a drawn out cry, as ropes of thickly hot fluid shoot into her mouth. It impacts the back of her throat with decoration, and weaker strings pool about her tongue and mouth, mixing in with her saliva and bringing a salty taste to her mouth.

Once Eren has stopped convulsing inside her mouth, and the throbbing hardness of his flesh begins to turn to a worn softness, she withdraws herself from him sloppily, and brings a hand forward to prevent any ejaculate from escaping her lips and dribbling across her face. She seals her lips in the moment as Eren gazes at her, and takes a few tries of hicked gulps and slight winces to swallow down the ejaculate he's left her with, gagging at one point as it strings unpleasantly in her throat, until it's all gone.

Annie takes a breath for a moment, licking about inside her mouth, and with it all gone as far as she can tell, she looks to Eren, mouth agape and tongue out to show him what she's done. He grins sultrily at the sight of how clean she is now, and burns with the memory of her swallowing. "How was that?"

Eren licks his lips. "Amazing."

She smirks, but her own sex is a horrible damp and yearning with heat after what she's just done. She stands from her knelt position, which had left her crotch close to the ground and in a tempting position to touch herself, and she yanks her panties down in impatience, exposing a pair of swollen folds that are parted slightly with anticipation. She kicks them off, and takes to straddling Eren again. "Don't go soft on me."

"Wha-" He swallows. "Annie, I can't exactly help it."

She rubs damp her folds into his engorged head, pressing slightly into her sensitive clit and parting her open as she goes, but it's not as large as it was and he's beginning to droop downwards. "No second wind this time?"

He laughs. "Not after that."

"Fuck's sake." Her sex is throbbing and coated with arousal, and Annie needs some sweet release.

Eren is filled with a sense of momentary empathy, and he offers her an option. "I can finger you."

She rolls her eyes with a huff, wanting more than just a hand. "I fingered myself all day yesterday, Eren."

"Um..." Annie knows what's going through his mind as she speaks, but there's no way in hell she's letting him go down there with his mouth just yet.

"No."

"Why not?"

Reasons that will remain unknown to him for now. "Just... no."

She remains hovered inches from his crotch, but the spark between them dissipates with a painful wilt, and Eren swallows with a hastened thought that is brewed in the wake of his growing shame. "I should go." He looks to the clock, and even though he's only spent about twenty minutes here, between them making out and her blowing him, he realises that maybe he should actually go to the gym this time.

Annie whines, but climbs off him anyway in understanding with a sigh. "Alright." She flashes him a tender smile, which he returns, and she reaches for her underwear, threading her legs into them briskly and then pulling them up. "We can talk later." She grimaces as soft fabric meets throbbing folds of hotly tender and damp flesh, but she has no other choice, and realises she'll be spending a while with a hand in between her legs.

"Yeah." Eren stands from his seat, and sounds eager enough that it reassures Annie comfortably. He leans down and pecks her on the lips, which draws a mew from her, and then pulls his boxers up to his crotch. "Definitely."

* * *

There are a few hours of tender silence and simple exchanges of word after Eren gets home at around midday, aching from his workout and aflood with endorphins of his exercise. He's left confused and with a hole to his confidence, still a groaning drop in his stomach from his failure with Annie, and a tight burning in his chest in memory of how he had treated Mikasa this morning.

His and Annie's rendezvous had died with a disappointing goodbye. Mikasa is sick of him.

He didn't really know what to do, and he realises it might be what he deserves.

"What time is the party?"

"Starts at around six." Mikasa runs a stick of lip gloss carefully along her gorgeous lips. "But we're going to Sasha's at four to..."

He tries his hardest to sound interested. Which he is, but he doubts Mikasa believes so given how he had ripped into her this morning. "Pregame?"

She flashes him the smallest smile he's seen in a while, and she returns the cap to her lip-gloss. "Yeah."

"Alright." He's painfully careful with his words, now not knowing who is on his side anymore. "Well, have fun." He swallows. "And be careful."

Mikasa mews inside with a warm sigh at his words. "I will." She unscrews her mascara, and brings the brush up carefully to her eyelashes, running subtle licks of it through them.

"Where's the party?"

Mikasa pauses for a moment as she finishes one eye. "It's a house party, Hitch knows the host."

Eren nods in understanding at the short answer.

With her mascara done, and the time clicking closer and closer towards four o'clock, she places it down on the mirror-cabinet in their bedroom and gives her conditioned hair a final run of a hand.

Eren eyes her when she isn't looking, admiring the curved frame of her that's dressed in a pair of black jeans, brown suede boots that reach to her middle calf, and a sand dress shirt that hugs her uppers comfortably.

He stares for too long, and when he returns his eyes to the mirror that her reflection stands in, she finds him looking at him nervously through it.

He swallows, her mascara'd eyes worm into his soul, and her parted, glossed lips that are plump with soft flesh send a gulping ache through his chest. "You look beautiful."

There's a rush of pink to Mikasa's cheeks, and she returns to her hair for a moment to leave herself to cool down. "Thank you."

She sits next to him on the bed for a second, and pecks him on the lips with farewell. But it's the same harrowing outcome as last time, and she can't help but press herself into him further than she should as his searing lips press back at hers. A whined breath escapes her mouth, and she pushes her lips about his with greater pressure as their chests meet, and she finds herself close to climbing into his lap sideways.

It's Eren that withdraws this time, eyes glowing with surprise and his breaths unsettled.

Mikasa swallows, unpleasantly worked up and flushed a bright red which comes through her toner. She clears of throat of surprise. "See you later."

He nods slowly. "See-ya."

* * *

When Mikasa finally turns the street corner and walks a short distance en route to the front of Sasha's house, she's met simultaneously with the distant figure of the woman she hasn't seen for years, who jumps in place and calls her name with an eager scream and a wave.

Mikasa returns the greeting with an equal amount of excitement, and hastens her pace to reach her quicker.

She's dressed in similar denims to Mikasa, with velvet boots to her legs, and a cropped, fur hood jacket over a designer top. Annoyingly, she wears the exact same lip gloss, shined peach, as Mikasa.

They greet one another with an eager hug, perfumes mixing and squeals of excitement coming from their lips as they exchange common words of greeting and how long it's been.

"Your hair looks _so_ good!" It's been a while since Mikasa last saw Hitch, and she realises it's a bit of a stand-out change to the now young woman. "When did you get it cut?"

"Last year." Mikasa thins her lips with a heart-warmed smile. "I couldn't stand my old hair in the end."

"Well, it really suits you. Honest." Hitch has a bounce to her step as the two traverse carefully up Sasha's front path, which is admittedly poorly lit in the evening dark.

Mikasa perks up, her tone lined with joking jealousy and dripping with eager interest. "How was travelling the world?" She walks to her side slowly, standing on the right side of the door and pressing at the doorbell, which sounds with a high-pitched tune. "I heard you went to France".

"Mhm, went twice." Hitch runs a hand through her carefully done hair. "At the start, then paid another visit at the end." She shrugs with a smile. "Y'know, as a farewell."

"Jealous." Mikasa sighs in dreamed thought. "Always wanted to go the south; Marseille, Nice."

"Oh my god, the south is gorgeous." Hitch presses a foot into the floor, and there's a slight wince in her tone. "Can't wait to go back when I can."

Mikasa catches on quickly to Hitch's predicament as her legs shift uncomfortably, now remembering the problems she had with her bladder back in high-school, and the way she had pulled from their hug carefully earlier. "Are you going to make it?" The question is a somewhat pessimistic one, but it's there in case Hitch needs to think of running into a bush instead of Sasha's still unopened doorway.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just forgot to go when I left." She sighs at her mistake, and Mikasa presses at the doorbell again. Hitch's tone is hissed and impatient. "Come on Sash, I'm about to wet myself."

Just as Hitch prays with crossed legs, the heavy door in-front of them clicks and heaves open with a release of pressure, revealing a done-up Sasha who's ignorant with excitement at their arrival. "Hey, you two!"

"Hey!" Mikasa returns the quick hug that Sasha gives her in greeting.

Hitch's response is slightly more strained. "Hi!" She thins her lips, talking before Sasha can offer a hug that she worries will squeeze her into more problems. "Bad timing, but I really need to use your bathroom."

"It's fine." Sasha giggles at Hitch's haste, but still eager inside to catch up on everything with the friend she had missed right now. "It's en suite to my bedroom, just upstairs."

"Oh, thank you." Hitch darts past the two of them, and powers up Sasha's staircase which is conveniently close to the front door, on the other side of an archway and in sight.

Sasha looks back to Mikasa. "Sorry, I was just getting the drinks ready."

Mikasa places her bag onto an entrance cabinet as Sasha closes the door. "I can help."

"No! No, it's fine, really." She gestures behind her. "I'll only be a minute."

Mikasa smiles at her in approval, and Sasha strides off quickly as well, heading to the kitchen.

The raven haired woman, now left to her own devices and revelling in the contrastingly blissful warmth of Sasha's house compared to the outside, takes a seat on a small stool, situated below a painting of art so abstract that Mikasa can't figure out what it's even meant to be.

She takes a relaxed breath, now bubbling inside with excitement of her approaching night out and rid of relationship woes, and she's hit with a comforting scent of air-freshener fragrance, lined with something similar to lavender. In the moment, she racks her brain for everything: she has her phone, she has her purse, she has her set of keys, and she has the handbag that holds them all.

Before she can think to anything else though, such as how much she should drink tonight and what time she should consider too late, there's a noticeably hastened treading of shoe'd footsteps from the upstairs landing that snags her attention.

"Mikasa!" There's a hushed calling from Hitch upstairs, and eyes widen in surprise at the call of her name.

"Yeah?" She calls back without caution and stands from her seat, turning about the archway that blocks her view of the stairs and looking up at the landing. She's met with Hitch, who is just leant out of Sasha's bedroom, and holds an impatient look on her face.

"C'mere!" She waves her towards her, and, apart from looking about her for a fleeting moment, Mikasa takes no time in complying. She requires no worded encouragement from Hitch, knowing from experience that anything she finds is worth seeing, and so she runs up the stairs eagerly.

There's a tone of amused anticipation to Mikasa's hushed response, and she takes carefully discreet steps up the staircase, to parts of the house in which she really shouldn't be. "What?"

"Just come here." Hitch turns about, walking quickly into Sasha's bedroom, still in her illustrious suede, knee-high boots and expensive coat. Hitch always led the fashion race, and Mikasa now finds herself a slight jealous at just how well her outfit works - _and_ how clearly expensive her boots are. She disappears for a moment as the tapping of her boots to carpet continues, mostly out of Mikasa's sight, before she stops next to what Mikasa guesses is Sasha's bed, given the thick wooden frame and droop of a duvet.

Mikasa stands on her tip-toes to see what exactly Hitch is doing as she comes up the stairs, but with the groan of sliding wood and an educated guess at what is normally next to a bed, her lips part slightly in worry. She was unaware that Hitch had intended to go rummaging through Sasha's belongings, and was initially under the impression she had found an embarrassing photo or a scanty piece of clothing in the open. "What are you doing?"

Hitch only throws her a gesture of patience. It doesn't help Mikasa's nerves, but they're suddenly silenced when, with a grin on her face, she pulls out a plastic, phallic object of dark-purple colour and surprising length, lined with bumps and a pair of fake testes at the base, from which Hitch holds it up with a tight grip.

Mikasa's eyes widen in surprise, a laugh lining her words and her previous worries washing away for just a moment. "Is that a dildo?"

Hitch nods her head with her own inexplicable amusement, and looks back into the drawer for a moment. "There's a vibrator in there too." Hitch snorts. "No condoms, though."

"Oh my god." Mikasa isn't unsettled by the fact that Sasha had a sex toy, to each their own, it was more that if Sasha walked upstairs now they would have a hard time explaining what they were doing. "Put it back, Hitch." She grows nervous. "Who knows where it's been!"

A sultry raise of an eyebrow from Hitch brings Mikasa to realise it was a poor choice of words, and her response confirms it. "We both know where it's been, Mikasa."

The girl laughs at Hitch's words, but she's still a slight panicked that Sasha will catch them. "You know what I mean." She elaborates her point. "How do you know it's clean?"

She scoffs. "This thing is like... eight inches..." There was certainly some exaggeration to her estimate. "...Sasha wouldn't have gone _all_ the way to the base." Hitch's greatly amused smile remains for a moment, but as silence cloaks the two and soon turns to an unsettling pause of reconsideration, she realises she may have made a mistake. "She totally would have gone to the base." Hitch makes a disgusted face as Mikasa thins her lips with a laugh, and she is suddenly desperate to get it out of her hand. "Oh, gross!" She drops it worryingly loudly back into the drawer, and closes it with haste.

The front door sounds with a ring, saving the two in the moment. "That must be Pieck." Hitch ushers her partner in crime out with a hurried wave of her hands and a laugh. "Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow-up, second chapter coming very soon that covers the rest of the day. Both have been separated simply to cut the disproportionate chapter length if they were just one chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	5. Chapter 5

"This house is huge!" Sasha exclaims her words with a hushed tone of amazement, stumbling slightly on a lip of a stone step, but catching herself quickly. She follows Pieck, who traverses a deal more carefully than her, as the four of them navigate up the stepped, ornately decorated, well-lit path. She glares at Hitch in surprise. "Do you know royalty, or something?"

"She might as well be." There's a slow shake of a head. "Family is drowning in money." She looks to the three as a last reminder as they approach the front double-doors. "Listen, I love you three like nothing else, but she's a good friend of mine and she's pretty posh, so don't do anything dumb when we meet her, okay?" She sighs, but its drowned out slightly by the throb and ring of music from inside the house. "First impressions, and all."

They all voice or nod their understanding, and Hitch rattles the door with a firm fist, failing to notice the knocking handle in its centre. It opens surprisingly quickly after, and a surprisingly dainty, but beautiful and well-dressed woman opens the door, donning long blonde hair and glistening blue eyes.

"Hitch!" The woman squeaks her name in delight, having to speak over the noise of the party. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Hi, Historia." She returns the greeting with an equally, but uncharacteristically, soft smile. She gestures to the three who stand in surprise. "I brought some friends."

Historia smiles at them too. "Oh, good!" There's an echo of a cheer over the noise of the music from inside. "It's so nice to meet you all - I'm Historia." Her tone is warm and a slight nervous as she introduces herself.

"Mikasa." A warm smile.

"Pieck." A wave.

"Sasha." A thumbs-up.

"Come in, please!" She steps from the doorway, and the four follow her gradually. "I'm a bit busy right now, but the house is yours to explore, of course." There's a cry of cackling laughter from somewhere in the house. Historia makes a face of amusement. "As you can see, the party is already underway." She shrugs with a giggle. "So, make yourself at home, I guess." She flashes a smile at the four, before darting off with a polite wave of farewell.

Sasha makes a noise of adoration, and mews the words that follow."She's so sweet."

"I know." Hitch chuckles, familiar with the house they stand in. "We can go to the upstairs kitchen, it's pretty open..." She raises an eyebrow. "... _and_ there's a bar there."

Sasha narrows her eyes as Pieck and Mikasa follow Hitch. "Upstairs kitchen..."

* * *

"I need the loo." Pieck stands from her seat with a polite look, far into her third drink into the night and needing some relief. "Could you keep your eye on my drink?"

"Of course." Sasha gives her a smile, and shoos her away with a reassuring thumbs-up. Pieck gives her a look of thanks, not blessed with the time for more words, and she strides off quickly towards the door of the lounge they now sit in instead, which is scattered with people, but a great deal less busy and more hospitable than the kitchen. Sasha looks back to Hitch, who is stirring at her mix of lemonade and alcohol with a straw. "So, where else did you go?"

"France, Croatia, Greece..." Hitch lists countries from her mental map of visitation, tonguing her mouth in thought. Then, with a wave of reminiscence and memories of awe, her eyes flash with realisation. "Oh, Germany!" She leans into the sofa comfortably. "Germany was beautiful."

Mikasa snorts. "And Greece wasn't?"

"Well, yeah, obviously _Greece_ was beautiful." She takes a hastened sip of her drink through the straw. "But Germany has such amazing architecture and stuff, y'know? Like the Reichstag; which has this huge glass dome on the top." Hitch is lost in worded reminiscence. "And I got to see the Berlin Wall."

Sasha sighs, running a hand through her hair. "So, while Mikasa and I were grinding at our new jobs..." She looks to Hitch with palpable envy. "...you were travelling the world."

"Mhm." She merely grins back at Sasha. "It's called a gap year."

The brunette deflects it quickly. "And what do you do now?"

"I'm in accountancy." Hitch shrugs. "It's alright, pays well."

Mikasa raises an eyebrow, though keeps her eyes fixated on the swirl of her drink. "You always had a thing for math."

Hitch nods. "Well, I figured if I could get a job just adding up numbers, then I'd be set."

She looks to her in doubt. "It's not really just adding up numbers, though, is it?"

Projections are a nightmare. "Not really."

Sasha takes the less serious perspective on the matter. "So, are you like some guy's secretary then?"

"I'm an accountant, Sash."

She still doesn't quite understand. "Yeah... so you do accounts for like a boss then, right?"

"I do it for the company." Hitch sniggers at the girl. "On a financial team."

"Oh." Sasha grimaces disappointingly at Hitch, whose laugh shatters at the look, and she narrows her eyes back. "I thought you'd be some hot guy's secretary."

"Sounds like you're deflecting onto me." Hitch shrugs. "If you want to give a guy a blowjob under his desk, then go for it."

Sasha makes a look of irritation, a boiling in her chest at the realisation that she had seen the porno for that. "I didn't say that."

"But you thought of it."

The brunette rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. "Whatever." There's a momentary silence between the three, in which Hitch takes to readying a second attack regarding her friend's sex life. An overused joke, but trusty.

But, before she can, a well-spoken voice that holds surprise breaks through. "Look who I found walking around!" Pieck returns surprisingly quickly with an excited smile, dragging someone along with a hand. The three look up, with respective, varying amounts of interest, and they're met with a somewhat familiar face of short blonde hair and defined features that stands behind her. "Reiner!"

Hitch raises her brow in surprise, remembering the boy, now man, from the rival school's sports team all those years ago, who was built like a wall and, admittedly, the centre of female attention at their school whenever he happened to turn up. "Holy shit." He's not as muscular now, but still holds a well-built frame, and his features are slightly softer and now accompanied with a decoration of short facial hair. "Reiner?"

He smiles unsurely at the three, one of whom is gazing intently at him. "Uh, hey."

Hitch laughs as Pieck returns to her seat. "Hey, man." She shifts in her seat to face him. "I remember you being a lot hotter."

"He's still hot!" The words spill from Sasha's mouth quickly, and she flushes pink slightly as Reiner chuckles at her. "Sorry, I..."

Hitch reduces her tone to a teasing hush. "Don't mind her, she hasn't had sex for years."

The young man flashes Hitch an uncomfortable look at her words. "Right."

"What?" Sasha looks to Hitch. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." She gives her a reassuring smile, then returns her focus to Reiner. "How've you been doing?"

"Good." He nods. "Yeah, good, thanks." He looks to the four. "I'm guessing you're all doing well?"

"We're doing great." Sasha grins at him. "Hitch has been travelling the world, Pieck's having a baby..."

Reiner widens his eyes at the woman, whose demeanour stumbles into panic. "Really?"

"Well, I..." She looks to Sasha with a scolding look. "You're not meant to just say that!"

She only shrugs, and takes another sip of her drink.

"Are you really having a baby?" Reiner grows amused at the thought of Porco Galliard handling a child.

"Well... we're trying." She gestures her hand in emphasis. "I'm not pregnant yet, I just..." She shrugs with a laugh. "...yeah, we're trying."

"Damn." Reiner laughs himself. "That's great."

Hitch interjects, now pointing at the quiet, raven haired girl. "You remember Mikasa?"

The young woman looks to the man that holds a warmly stern face, flashing him a smile. "Yeah, I do." He returns it. "You keeping up the kickboxing, or whatever it was?"

She laughs, giving him an amused look. "No, I gave that up years ago." Too many bruises and too many aches, and when they had gotten together, she didn't like the idea of Eren seeing her riddled with purple sores whenever she got naked.

"Really?" Mikasa nods, and Reiner folds his lips with a sigh. "Too bad, you were pretty good." He runs a hand through his short hair. "How's Eren, by the way?"

She takes a sip of her drink, nodding. "Oh, he's good, thanks."

Reiner nods, and then looks about the room curiously for a moment. "Uh, so I just got here, do you guys know where I can get a drink from?"

Sasha climbs quickly from her chair, taking her own drink with her. "Yup!" There's a stumble of a foot against a chair leg. "I can show you."

Hitch snorts at her, Mikasa grins at her, and Pieck widens her eyes.

But Reiner simply smiles at her gratefully. "Oh, thanks."

* * *

Sasha was, within a scale of only ten minutes between leaving the sofa-table setup and now, already having the time of her life. Her and Reiner were sharing stories, and she had managed to squeeze up against him on a sofa chair, awash with the scent of his deodorant, and starting to warm up from the pheromones and the alcohol in her system.

"You were popular with the girls in our school."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Sasha takes a sip of her drink. "How come you never got with anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, so many girls were into you." She shrugs, but Reiner's eyes widen slightly. "Surely you saw one and thought 'might as well'." There's a wince of apology. "I mean, I know it's a bad mentality, but you could've gotten laid so many times, y'know?"

"Well, uh..." Reiner speaks with a gravely laugh, narrowing his eyes at her in amusement, realising that word hadn't spread as far as he had thought. He decides to be blunt. "I'm gay, Sasha."

Sasha, already a fair bit drunk and emotional, is hit with a sudden plummeting shock of despair at his words, and admittedly some embarrassment, and her response is abrupt with surprise. "What?"

"Didn't you know?"

"No?" Sasha swallows her disappointment, burning with humiliation that her only successful attempt with a guy in too long a while had been with someone who was gay. "Are you really?"

"Yeah."

She sighs. "Aw, man."

Reiner's suspicions are confirmed with Sasha's response, and he smiles at her empathetically. "Sorry."

Though, she perks up quickly after. "Can you just pretend to like me? Just tonight?" Her words tumble out of her mouth, and it takes Reiner by surprise somewhat. "All my friends are in relationships or getting laid, but I'm so useless with guys." There's a whine of desperation. "I don't want to get laughed at. I want some attention from a guy, y'know?" She swallows, speaking a worrying amount and trying to justify herself. "We don't have to kiss or do anything, y'know... j-just pay attention to me... and stuff... just for a bit-" Sasha hiccups, her elevated breathing brought on by her pleading rant too much for her lungs. "-it doesn't even have to be all night!"

Reiner pauses for a moment in amusement, admiring the woman next to him and the speech that had just fallen from her lips. He shakes his head with a laugh, and he's happy to have someone to spend the evening with for a bit, given he had turned up by himself. "Yeah, sure." He brings her closer in reassurance. "We can pretend for a bit."

Sasha squeals with glee, letting her intoxicated mind believe she had been successful in the end. "Thank you..."

Reiner laughs again heartily, bringing a topic to the field. "You ever been to Germany?"

* * *

"Never have I ever... faked an orgasm."

There's a narrowing of jest-filled eyes. "Has a guy ever actually given you an orgasm, Sash?"

"Y-Yeah!" She hiccups in frustration, now back from her treasured time with Reiner and a fair bit more intoxicated. "I have had sex before..."

Hitch licks her lips with curiosity. "How many times?"

"Hitch..." Pieck sighs her name in sensibility.

Sasha doesn't care for the intrusiveness of the question, and is happy to answer. "Just once..."

She holds back a snigger. "Once?"

"It was a one night stand!" She presses her chin into a hand, admittedly knowing that at the age of twenty-three, once was a bit out of proportion to most. "You know what I'm like..."

"Did you fake it?"

She scoffs. "No." She takes a sip of her drink. "It was good."

"Mikasa?"

"Nope."

Hitch shrugs with a smirk. "And we all know Pieck's answer. Next question."

"What?" Pieck clenches a hand around the bottle in her hand, unappreciative of Hitch's words.

"Sash and Mikasa told me about your little confession." She widens her eyes and leans back into the sofa. "Lucky thing."

Pieck tongues her mouth in irritation, but her brain is not as hindered as the others by drinks, and she picks up on Hitch's dodge. "What about you, then?"

"I have."

Sasha's eyes widen with surprise. "Really?" She takes another sip of her drink eagerly. "When was this?"

"Some guy fingered me in the school toilets." She raises her brow in displeased reminiscence. "I don't know why I agreed to it, hardly did anything for me."

"Was it Marlo?"

She scoffs at the name she had tried to forget. "I wish." Her tongue is unhinged. "Then maybe I wouldn't have had to fake it." She takes her own sip of alcohol, and points to nothing in emphasis. "He still hasn't contacted me, you know? All that shit he told me about staying in touch."

"That's a bit rich coming from you." Mikasa's tone is teasing, but it holds empathy for the girl.

"I know..." She hiccups. "Alright, new question!”

"Never have I ever..." Sasha speaks a slight slurred, but she's still thirstily enthusiastic to lead the questions of the game. "...shared a secret."

Pieck laughs, gesturing at Sasha and Mikasa. "Well, that's you two out." She looks to Hitch. "And I'm sure you're not innocent."

The girl snarls at her jokingly. "Don't be so touchy, Pieck." She grins, remembering something else from their lunch yesterday that Sasha had told her. "By the way, how's your hip holding up with the whole trying for a baby thing?"

"It's fine." Pieck tries her hardest to keep face at the comment. "And it wasn't my hip, it was my knee." She thins her lips, and the heavy urge of wanting to settle something that had burnt in her memories for years breaks her cool mask almost immediately. "You shouldn't just make shit up about people, Hitch."

"It was funny."

"People slut-shaming me wasn't funny." Her eyes glow with a worrying burn to Hitch, but the tense atmosphere about the four is broken by Mikasa when, as she looks to Sasha with a worried look, and the brunette returns it, she breaks down into laughter.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa contains herself quickly under Pieck's newly redirected glare at her with a cough. "Sorry, it's not funny."

"We all went through shit, Pieck." Hitch sniggers. "Mikasa had her weird obsession with Eren, Sasha turned up to the prom alone." She shrugs. "Unfortunately, I was flawless."

"You wet yourself in biology." Sasha narrows her eyes with a laugh, and the young woman freezes in horror at how starkly Sasha remembers it. "People started calling you 'Hitch Dries'."

"I didn't actually wet myself, I was just close." She snarls, remembering the old freak of a teacher who had banned toilet breaks during class, and brought her to that near-nightmare of storming out of the classroom suddenly and bolting through the corridors. "The point is, we all had problems, and we all just laughed them off."

"Except mine got really serious." She shifts uncomfortably, and there's a wash of displeasing memories that comes forward. "People started leaving notes and... and condoms in my locker."

"Okay, that bit wasn't as funny." She raises her brow. "And we stood up for you after that started happening." Hitch remembers the day clearly when she had limped crutches into the canteen on crutches and with tears down her face. But for some reason, pertaining mainly to how the past is in the past, it was a lot more amusing to Hitch than she expected. "We didn't leave you to the dogs, did we? A girl got expelled."

"I broke Floch's nose for you."

Hitch jabs at Mikasa in the emphasis of sudden reminiscence. "Mikasa broke Floch's nose, he nearly bled out in the corridor!"

Pieck narrows her eyes in memory. "Yeah, you did break his nose."

"Floch was such an asshole." Sasha groans in her seat, now slumped in it slightly.

Pieck nods. "He was."

Silence encroaches upon the four that sit about a coffee table in sofas and sofa chairs, but it's Hitch that delivers the question this time that breaks it.

"Never have I ever..." Hitch smirks. "...been in a committed relationship."

"Okay, well that's just a targeted attack." She plants her beer against the table, but then her eyes widen with doubt. "And since when have you been in a relationship?"

"I was with a guy in uni for a bit."

Sasha nods, running a hand through her hair and holding a whispered tone. "Right, you didn't get accepted into ours."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasha shrugs, standing from her seat with confidence and bringing her drink with her again. "Well, I won't stand for it. In fact, I'm going to go find someone, right now."

Hitch reiterates the same word. "What?"

"I'm getting laid." She smiles, throwing a thumbs up to the three as she strides away. "Have fun."

Pieck folds her lips in concern, reaching out and holding Sasha by the wrist for a moment. "Aren't you a bit too drunk for that?"

She shrugs her off gently, shaking her head.

"I'm fine."

The three watch her go as she leaves with a bounce to her step, and once she turns out of the lounge doorway, Pieck looks back to the other two with an amused but worried look. "I hope she doesn't go after Reiner again."

Hitch smirks. "Why? Has he got a girlfriend?"

Pieck shakes her head with a laughed breath. "No, he's gay."

Eyes widen, and Hitch's tone is high-pitched with surprise. "Is he really?"

"Mhm, Porco told me."

Hitch cackles. "She's been flirting with him all night. What an idiot."

* * *

Mikasa is admittedly further from going for more drinks than she should be, having left Hitch alone for a moment due to Pieck leaving early for home half-an-hour ago. But, for nearly an hour now, Sasha hasn't returned, and Mikasa is curious as to how she's doing.

She's checked the bars, and admittedly the bedrooms just in case, but nothing has come up, and she's now worried that she's passed out somewhere or, to the more logical explanation, is being violently sick in a bathroom.

She's scanned the entire second floor save for a final room at the end of the partied corridor, and once she reaches the wooden door, she opens it with a fatigued sense of frustration from having searched for too long.

"Yeah... hah..." When Mikasa walks clear of the door, she's met firstly with just a room and its furniture, but as she looks to in-front of her, she's then met with a red-faced, panting Sasha who's bent over an arm of the centre couch and with her trousers half down and underwear folded down to her thighs. She worries that she was badly sick or even worse for a second, but when she notices the stranger behind her and the way she shakes with the way he thrusts at her rear with loud smacks of bare skin, she realises what she's just walked in on.

"M-Mikasa!" Sasha half-screams the name when she looks up at the sound of the door opening, now scrambling to cover herself somehow and waving one arm behind her to warn her lover, even though her upper body remains completely clothed. The man behind her doesn't stop though, and before Sasha can say anything else she lets out a disastrously embarrassing moan as he gives her a deeply set thrust.

"Oh my god, Sasha, I-!" Mikasa flushes red, and decides that saying anymore will only worsen the situation. "I'm so sorry!" She closes the door quickly and leaves the two to it, deciding that she has found Sasha, and that she should get back to Hitch with some drinks and a story.

* * *

When the party has finally, and objectively, cooled down, and there are only a handful of people still around, the final remaining three find themselves worryingly drunk, and seeking refuge in the same lounge they had spent the evening in. Historia, cleaning up as much as she dare and taking a worried interest in her newly befriended guests, and Hitch, who stands amongst them, and is adamant to not let them simply wander off in a state of drunkenness that no one else at the party had managed.

"There's no way I would trust you three to even get a taxi." Historia sighs, smiling at Hitch, who is strewn across the sofa with a hand against her forehead. "You're sleeping over."

Hitch only groans a sound of refusal, her headache having suddenly intensified over the past few minutes, but her raven-haired friend can manage words.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa is unsure on intruding on someone's homely privacy simply because they had drank too much. They were meant to be grown women, and she presumes they should have had the responsibility to not end up in a situation like this.

"Of course I'm sure, this house is big enough for the four of us." She shrugs with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable in any bedroom, I'll be on the third floor if you need me, okay?"

They all nod, and Hitch, in a matter of courtesy, presumes she can't just lie half-dead in-front of Historia.

"Thanks, Historia." Hitch's words are gripped with a yawn. "You're a saint."

Historia merely giggles, and picking up a final glass of emptied liquid, walks away with a sober stride, heading out of the room.

Sasha grins at her friends, leaning towards them. "Sleepover!" She squeals the words with a carefully hushed tone, a rush of excitement running through her, and amplifying the adrenaline she had mustered up from her earlier pull.

"Alright... time to find ourselves..." Hitch gives them a suggestive look, her own adrenaline giving her a few moments of clarity. "... a bedroom." She stands from her seat hastily. "We're sleeping like royalty tonight."

* * *

"Hitch!" Mikasa finds herself bolting through the corridors, an equally energetic and breathless woman close on her tail with an excited cackle.

The supposedly tired and overly drunk three have somehow, between the excitement of sleeping in a mansion and being weirdly worked up amongst themselves, found their second wind, and the second floor has descended into madness.

Mikasa takes a left into a bedroom, hoping to build some distance between her and Hitch by jumping to the other side of the bed before she can. She jumps up from her run, but sickly drunk and now without a sense of balance, a foot catches on the mattress and she flies forward, planting herself onto the bed, and she knows it's over. "N-No!"

It isn't long until Hitch has taken her opportunity, and pounced onto Mikasa's vulnerability. She lets out another cackle, both of them red-cheeked and breathless, as she jumps onto the bed and lands near her.

"Stop, Hitch!" Mikasa yelps the words as Hitch pushes her to the bed on her stomach. The woman wheezes, pressing her hands into Mikasa's shoulders firmly to keep her in place, and then bringing herself to straddle the back of Mikasa's thighs. "Oh my god, Hitch!" She can't help but laugh herself, riddled with a worrying amount of alcohol.

Hitch holds her about the waist in joking erotics, and then presses the crotch of her jeans to the plump of Mikasa's jean-covered rear, and drives a deep thrust of mocking hunger into her in jest which pushes the woman underneath her forward.

"Hitch!" Mikasa blushes red again underneath her with another laugh, and Hitch does it again. "Stop!" She whines in embarrassment. "Oh my god, you are so gross!"

The woman on top of her wheezes, and her words come with a joking tone. "You feel so good, Mikasa."

The woman flushes red and plants her face to the mattress, kicking her legs about in unwavering embarrassment, knowing that this, a worryingly sexually charged reenactment of Mikasa getting done prone with one of her best friends, was the best sexual experience she had had in weeks. "Sash!" She's breathless with laughter. "S-Sash, help me!"

Sasha isn't far behind, already intrigued by the racket the two had been making as she had been coming out of the bathroom, and as she now turns about the open door, her eyes widen with shock. She laughs at the scene. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"I'm role-playing as Eren." Hitch rolls another thrust into Mikasa's rear in emphasis, and Sasha cackles again heartily as Hitch sounds a sultry moan.

Mikasa screams with embarrassment beneath her, planting her face to mattress again. "Get off!" She whines with pleading words, and she's embarrassingly heating up at the pressure on her legs and the way her rear moulds with Hitch's grinds. She's too drunk for this, and if she thinks any further about Eren doing this to her, she worries that she'll grow horny. "Hitch...!"

They are all completely inebriated, breathless with laughter and struggling to think straight, and grossly far from mindsets of maturity or sensibility.

"Ah..." Hitch makes an exaggerated grunt, and makes a weird jiggling motion with her hips against Mikasa's rear. "...I just came." She climbs off Mikasa with a grin, who faux cries in humiliation and remains in her position. Hitch laughs at her again, and flops down besides her on the bed. She sniggers, looking to the embarrassed woman. "Not gonna lie..." She shifts in her place with an amused sigh. "...I'm kinda wet after that."

"Oh, gross." Mikasa gives her a displeased grimace at Hitch's crude language, though she's somewhat hoping inside that she isn't the same from their reenactment, because while drunk and riveting with adrenaline, who knows what could happen downstairs.

Sasha sniggers, still stood at the door but struggling to keep her stance steady. "It's even funnier when you realise that's the closest Mikasa has come to having sex with Eren for weeks."

"Really?" Hitch's tone is one of surprise and amusement. "You two haven't been getting it on?"

Mikasa shakes her head, and then lifts it up from the mattress with red cheeks and adjusting eyes. "He's being such a touchy little baby."

Hitch sniggers at her words. "Sorry, but if Mikasa and Eren aren't having sex, then there is no hope for any of us."

Sasha gestures at Hitch. "That's what I was thinking."

Hitch finds herself inquisitive about the boyfriend in question, having only memories and images of him in high-school. "How's he doing?"

"Fine, he's still at uni right now; doing a Masters." She sighs. "It's his last year, though."

Hitch nods, but that's all she seemingly cares to know in the moment, and her thoughts quickly jump once more. "I'm losing my faith in sex, you know?"

"You're losing your faith?"

"Yeah, like what's the point?" Hitch huffs, throwing her head into the pillow. "I'm lucky if I actually come, and there's so much bullshit that guys bring into it about literally everything." She throws her arms up. "Like, just put the damn condom on. And no, I don't want you to fuck me upside down."

Sasha meets her complaint with a blunt suggestion. "Maybe you should go gay."

Mikasa's suggestion is more viable to Hitch. "It sounds like you're having sex with strangers, and strangers who are assholes." She shrugs weakly. "Have you had sex with a guy you trust? Or love?"

Hitch folds her lips. "No."

"You should try it." Mikasa yawns. "It's pretty good."

Sasha shrugs in question, admittedly to herself, and unfortunately Mikasa, quite content with the quickie she had pulled in the games room. "I need to change my religion to the church of Pieck and Porco." She widens her eyes at the girl. "Church of Mikasa and Eren is falling on hard times."

Hitch hums in agreement, thinking to their missing friend. "She totally went home just to get railed, didn't she?"

"You think?"

"Mhm." She huffs. "For the first time in my life, I'm actually jealous of Pieck."

The room remains comfortably silent for a moment, until Hitch feels her tongue throb with urge again and she cranes her neck towards Sasha. "Come join us, Sash." Hitch stretches her legs out as Mikasa returns her face to the comfort of the bed. "The bed's nice and warm."

Sasha flashes an eager grin, and gives herself a quick run-up to the bed, and then vaults herself forward to land next to Hitch, who admittedly flinches in fear of her accidentally landing on her.

"Jesus..."

"Who's big spoon?" Sasha snuggles up to Hitch quickly, right leg laying across hers and her front pressed into her side.

"Obviously you." Hitch looks at her incredulously, their faces close. "Have you seen your thighs?"

Sasha narrows her eyes at her, but she's interrupted by another voice, muffled and tired, before she can respond. "Have you seen your ass?"

Hitch laughs, but Sasha only scoffs at the woman who could be mistaken for a corpse. "Mikasa, you've got a bigger ass than me."

"What?" Her tone is as energetic as she can muster. "No, I don't."

Hitch shrugs at Sasha in apology. "She doesn't."

"She does!"

"She just doesn't, Sash." Hitch leans over to pat Mikasa's arm. "No offense to you Mikasa, of course." The woman hums softly in response.

Sasha shrugs. "Well, hers looks better in jeans."

Mikasa tilts her head to speak directly to the two. "That's because I do squats."

"Yeah." Hitch shrugs. "Yours is just dense, Sash. Thick."

Sasha thins her lips in irritation. "So, what you're saying is that I'm fat?"

Hitch raises a sultry eyebrow. "Fat in the back."

The woman groans, head falling to rest against Hitch's chest. "I need to lose weight."

The chest she lies on jolts with a scoff. "No, you don't. You look great." She nudges her with an arm. "Some guys like women with some..."

Mikasa's interjection is unfeeling and blunt. "Mass."

"Yeah..." Hitch winces unsurely if it's a correct choice of word. "...mass."

"Really?" Sasha holds a hopeful tone, all too familiar with worries of inadequacy and imperfection when it came to guys.

"Yeah. To each their own, y'know." She breathes out in fatigue. "And as the old saying goes; them thighs don't lie." She hits Sasha across the rear firmly with a loving slap, acting as a reassuring emphasis to her words.

The girl mews happily, unaffected by Hitch's act. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best."

Mikasa looks at the two lovers in amusement. "Did you just spank her?"

Hitch keeps her hand rested against Sasha's rear in touchy jest, slightly admiring just how dense it felt under her palm. "Yeah." She eyes the curve of the other rear that lies in her range. "You want me to spank you too?"

Mikasa snarls at her. "No." But her objection isn't enough for Hitch, and Mikasa has to jerk an arm down with a rolling dodge as the woman leans over to strike at her ass. "Hitch!"

She just about deflects the striking hand, but she continues to scramble out of bed as Hitch pushes Sasha, who frowns with upset, from her and brings her arm back to try again. "Stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address a question: yes, I outlined the overall plot of this story before publication, but it is subject to tweaks or small changes.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	6. Chapter 6

"Nhhn..."

Mikasa, with her eyes still closed and lips still sealed, is met first with the rich scent of her own perfume, and then a less pleasing, underlying, fruity tone of alcohol. It knocks her somewhat sick in her waking moments, that hold drowsiness and dehydration, and she lets out an uncomfortable whine as her legs stretch out instinctively. They don't go far though, held back both by the tightness of her jeans and the taut blanket that has seemingly come to cover her in warmth.

She chooses to give in, returning to her relaxed posture and snuggling further into the pillow that she grips onto tightly and straddles with her thighs. She lets out a whistled breath, and it pools warmth against her face softly.

"Mikasa..." There's an intruding hand that gently prods, and an accompanying voice that is annoyingly close, at Mikasa, who is snuggled tightly into the corner of the bedroom sofa.

The raven-haired woman, whose hair is a sleep-ridden mess, lets out an aggressive groan, and it echoes and muffles into a newly discovered wet patch, of what she hopes is saliva, on a silky pillow cover. She grimaces at the soggy sensation, but refuses to awaken properly.

The voice turns to a snigger, and the intruder prods her again. "Mikasa."

Mikasa whines, finally opening her eyes in defeat, and she is met with the equally fatigued face of Hitch, whose face holds a giddy look and a hazed glow to her eyes.

"Mm?" Her eyes blink away warily, bringing moisture to the eyes that are equally as dry as her mouth, and she takes a moment to take in her surroundings. "Hitch..." She whines with another slight stretch. "...where are we?"

"Historia's house." Hitch giggles at the woman. "The party?"

"Right... yeah..." She's hit with the sudden nauseating groan of her hangover throughout her head, and there's a tightening in her chest and a displeasing sensitivity to her teeth. "I feel awful..."

"So do I." Hitch's eyes are lidded and fatigued, but she manages a laugh nonetheless. "We drank a lot."

"Mhm." Mikasa sits herself up slowly as she pulls the blanket from herself, taking gentle, waking breaths and moving her fringe from her face. She whines, relaxing back into the sofa as her legs throb with a protesting ache, and the pillow comes to rest against her front. "Where's Sasha?"

"Oh my fucking god!" There's an exhausted whine of a yelp from the en-suite bathroom, and a clatter of something against the floor within.

Hitch says nothing, simply sending a suggestive look at the bathroom, and taking a seat at the end of the sofa herself.

The door swings open with a snap of a lock, and Sasha stands in a half-unbuttoned shirt and her underwear, clearly still struggling to think straight in her own hangover. "Um..." She swallows her haste as the two look at her in amusement, and she dreads the reaction that the following words will elicit. "...don't laugh at me, but... how do you get cum out of something?"

Hitch's eyes flash in sober surprise, and she can't help but laugh despite Sasha's request. "What?"

Mikasa feels too close to death to entertain Sasha's predicament, and she serves a piece of knowledge she's used a too few many times. "Cold water."

"Thanks." Sasha flashes Mikasa a woefully grateful look, and in the embarrassment of her lacking clothing, closes the door hastily.

"Sasha really was getting busy." Hitch huffs, massaging at her throbbing forehead. "I thought you were joking."

Mikasa flushes in embarrassment at the memory of walking in on her getting, as Hitch would put it, 'railed'. "No..."

There's a hum. "Good for her." Hitch slides into the corner of the couch, bringing her legs to her chest and giving Mikasa a smile. The woman is wary, all too familiar with the telling silences and smiles that Hitch holds whenever she's coming up with something, and she decides to zone herself out slightly in preparation. "She forgot to lock it." She bites her lip in thought. "You wanna walk in on her in the shower?"

There it was. "No." Mikasa snorts, flashing her a look of amusement and slight concern over her track record of walking on Sasha over the past twenty-four hours. She deflects the question, inquiring upon Hitch's own record of homoeroticism. "Are you sure you aren't gay, Hitch?"

"I'm not gay..." She rolls her eyes. "...just thought it'd be funny." She settles further into the couch for a moment. "Like in high-school, when we used to do it in the locker rooms."

Mikasa huffs a laugh, running a hand through her greased hair. "Like when you and Sasha used to take showers together?"

Hitch sniggers with reminiscence, now remembering the questionable things her and Sasha used to get up to that she wouldn't dream of doing now. But they were curious teenagers back then, and seeing and feeling someone else naked was a reassuring ice-breaker for nervousness and insecurities when growing up; at least for the two of them, it was. "You know she told me that used to turn her on?"

Eyes narrow. "You two taking a shower?"

"Mhm, because we used to wash each other." She shrugs with an understanding smirk, admitting that having someone else run their hands over you with hot water and soap was surprisingly erotic. "I don't blame her."

The raven-haired woman, now coming to and headache passing in the moment, gives her a doubtful look in response. "She didn't say that."

"She did." Hitch breathes a fatigued sigh as she settles into the sofa. "Told me she used to masturbate when she got home-"

"Okay." Mikasa waves a hand about, the words waking her up even more, and she reaises she doesn't need to know anymore of Hitch and Sasha's homoerotic antics. "That's enough."

Hitch cackles with as much energy as she can muster. "What?"

"You two are just gay for one another, aren't you?"

"No." Hitch curls the word in amusement and shakes her head, then gestures towards the bathroom. "Sasha got railed last night anyway."

"She could be bi."

"Mikasa, we aren't _gay_." She laughs. "At least I'm not; we're just playing around, like last night." She shrugs, standing with a groan and heading for a different bathroom to wash out her hair. "It's fun."

Mikasa widens her eyes as Hitch walks away, and though she knows full well that she's only joking about their sexuality, she doesn't know if spanking and groping your best friend counts as 'fun'.

* * *

Sasha holds her phone over her head warily with a dangerously loose grip. A finger hovers over a green circle of a call button, and there is an unfamiliar string of numbers dotted in higher up.

She lies against Mikasa's side, who watches the television of the room patiently as they wait for Hitch to get dressed from her own lengthy shower, her head lying against the curve of Mikasa's chest and arm and her moist hair splayed across her chest.

"Do I call him?"

Mikasa has the liberty of having short, not so dense hair compared to the other two, and her own head is a soft dry already from her shower. "Yeah."

Sasha swallows, finger frozen and still unsure. "I don't know if I want to."

Mikasa giggles a breath. "Just call him, Sash."

The girl huffs, and the hand that holds her phone falls to her side in defeat. Her mind is too nervous to make clear or calculated judgements, and she finds herself impulsive on making decisions. "I don't want to."

"Sash..." Mikasa sighs. "Just call him and say hi. Say it's Sasha."

"I don't know." She thins her lips, knowing that the only connection they had was that they had drunk sex with her bent over a sofa arm. "It's not very romantic."

"People fall in love in weird ways."

She makes a look of doubt. "Not like that, Mikasa."

The door creaks open with a wide swing, unveiling a dressed and refreshed Hitch who rustles an already damp towel through her hair with her hands, and she strides in surprisingly energetically. She notices the somber look that Sasha holds, and the frustrated look that Mikasa holds. "What's going on?"

"Sash won't call him back."

"What? The guy from last night?" Mikasa hums a response, eyes fixated on the television. Hitch rolls her eyes at the confirmation, and she turns stern at her friend in her best interest. "Sash. Call him."

The response is disappointingly shallow. "No."

"It's literally the perfect time; it's the morning after."

"It wasn't anything magical."

Mikasa interjects, eyes still not leaving the television. "You said it was good."

"Yeah, it was good. But it was just sex." She shrugs. "Not like there was a spark."

"Just call him, Sasha." Hitch's tone grows impatient. "Best case scenario, you find your soulmate. Worst case scenario, he never picks up." She shrugs. "Middle case scenario, you two become fuck-buddies and have mind-blowing sex every weekend."

"I don't want a fuck-buddy." Sasha snarls a response, turning into the warm, reassuring comfort of Mikasa's side. "I want a boyfriend."

Hitch only sighs, choosing that no words or ultimatums will convince her indecisive brunette friend otherwise. She flops onto the sofa that is still warm with the warmth of when Mikasa had slept on it, and she continues to dry at her hair.

Sasha drops her phone to her side, and grimaces with a whimper next to Mikasa, shifting uncomfortably against her side again as a hand snakes down the back of her jeans and pulls the denims about carefully.

Eyes remain on the flash of the television. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Her hand returns from the depth of her jeans, and she lets out a frustrated breath. "I just haven't got any panties on."

That does pull Mikasa's eyes from the television, and her voice is laced with a laugh. "What?"

Sasha looks at her in bemusement, held with the presumption that Mikasa understood her predicament. "They're wet."

Mikasa understands now, and she nods in realisation. "Oh, right. I see." She tongues her mouth in thought, and through the momentary connections and calculations that her brain makes, she's met with an unpleasant realisation, and she looks at the woman in slight shock. "Did you have those on last night?"

"Yeah..." Sasha's tone is quiet with embarrassment, and she makes a face of unsettled disgust, thinking to how some stranger's ejaculate had stayed on her skin and inside her underwear for hours. "I slept in them too."

"Did he come in your panties?" The words leave Mikasa's mouth with loud amusement, and it'a enough to also drag Hitch into the conversation, the one person Sasha didn't want in.

"No!" Sasha shoots her a look of disgust, but still remains tight to her side. "He just... y'know..."

Hitch sniggers. "Finished on your ass?"

Sasha snuggles further into Mikasa in embarrassment, a cheek pressing into the cushion of Mikasa's bosom. "Yeah..."

"I _told_ you guys would like your ass." She looks at Sasha with cruel amusement. "How did you not feel it?"

Sasha is hit with another bout of embarrassment, realising she had been too busy riding out her own orgasm when he had pulled out of her hastily, and presumably finished, to able to register anything. She had pulled her underwear back up after in the excited haste of her afterglow, and she realises that the half-amused, half-concerned look he had given her must have been for that. "Whatever." She remembers nearly passing out on that couch. "I was drunk."

The room falls to a short, comfortable silence, before Hitch stands from her seat with her hair now a sufficient dry. "You girls want breakfast?"

"I'd love some." Sasha's tone is one of groaned hunger.

She gestures at the two. "Come on, then." She throws the towel into the bedroom's laundry basket that sits near the door. "We'll go to the kitchen."

Mikasa has her concerns, but Sasha is eager enough that she climbs from their half-cuddle quickly. "Are you sure?"

Hitch holds the door open, widening her eyes at Mikasa in reassurance. "Historia won't mind. Honest."

* * *

"Morning!" Historia walks in delicately, dressed freshly in a t-shirt and joggers, toes tapping softly against the cold floor of the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

Mikasa nods, sat with Sasha at a raised kitchen surface in the middle of the room, which acts as a table, upon a comfortable bar stool. "Yeah." She swallows the persisting dryness of her mouth, pushing about a bowl of fruit and honeyed flakes with a spoon. "Bad hangover, though."

Historia hums in understanding. "There's a bottle of orange juice in the fridge, I find it always helps."

Sasha's mouth is a worrying full with her own cereal, but it doesn't hold her from manners. "Thanks for letting us stay over."

"Oh, it's fine." She beams at the woman's muffled words. "It's nice having someone to wake up to, you know? Less lonely." She swings the fridge open hastily. "Where's Hitch?"

"Bathroom." Sasha takes another spoonful of cereal from her bowl. "You know what she's like."

Historia hums, taking a carton of soya milk from the fridge and then closing it, choosing to fill the morning quietness with conversation. "Hitch told me about Eren. He sounds very sweet." She glances at Mikasa with a smile, her tone is one of surprising, genuine interest as she pours herself a glass. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine, thank you." She holds a loving smile for a moment, until a rush of horror floods her mind. "Oh my god, Eren!" Mikasa panics, dropping her spoon from her hold with a harsh crash into ceramic, and she clambers for the phone that sits in-front of her on the table.

Sasha takes no notice, still hungering after her bowl of cereal, but Historia turns around in worry. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine... I just..." She makes a look of concern. "I forgot to tell him I was staying over..."

* * *

Eren had awoken a while ago uncomfortably, an arm subconsciously stretched out across where Mikasa would normally lay and his legs curled closer to himself than normal. He holds a hollowing of loneliness inside his chest, and a persistent weight on his mind of just how much waking up without Mikasa next to him hurt.

He had heard nothing of her from last night, despite her insistence she would be back by midnight, and his own lack of conviction to respond to Annie when she had reached out to him had left him with only his thoughts and on-demand television.

He had chosen not to text either of them, not in the mood for Annie, and deciding that Mikasa was probably just having a good time. It had left his mind unrested and concerned, but he had, in the end, forced himself to go sleep, because knowing Mikasa, a strong and sensible woman, she would be alright.

Hopefully.

With a desperate solitude, he presses his face into her pillow, taking a breath of unrest, and shifting himself closer towards her side of the bed.

He lies there for an indeterminable while, breath deep and rested, and mind drifting to and fro from consciousness.

And then, torn from a moment where he starts to settle and drift further into rest, there's a startling buzz of his phone against cabinet wood. He is torn from his half-sleep abruptly, and accelerated by the hope that it's her, he jolts up quickly and reaches for it.

_Mikasa (2)_

He can't help but smile at the notification, and he swipes his phone, alongside a tap of numbers, into unlocking.

_'I'm sorry for not texting last night. I slept over at the house.'_

_'We were really drunk, so she said it was okay. Don't worry. xx'_

Eren breathes a sigh of unquantifiable relief, and then another message comes through, and the thought they are equally awaiting one another's word sends a rush of happiness through him.

_'Are you okay?'_

He would expect himself to be brewing with anger of frustration, choosing to either keep his response short or passive-aggressive. But he finds nothing, and he can't hold a modicum of anger for Mikasa because he's gripped mostly with the relief that she's alright.

And, given her explanation of how drunk they had gotten, he was happy to think that she must have had a good time.

* * *

_'i'm fine, just relieved to hear from you'_

Mikasa breathes her own sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair as Sasha continues to crunch through her cereal next to her. Tensions between her and Eren hadn't been favourable even since their spat yesterday, and she had worried that failing to tell him she wouldn't be coming home last night would only worsen things, or even push things over the edge.

But, she supposed Eren had come to his senses since then, thankfully, and all seemed well.

' _have you had breakfast?'_

Maybe even more than well.

Mikasa looks to her bowl of milk-soggied cereal, and she's drawn into the idea of a breakfast made for her instead.

_'No.'_

* * *

Having taken a taxi into town for reasons to be revealed, and then choosing to walk the remaining distance home to dissipate the hangover that still remained with exercise and fresh air, Mikasa made it home before mid-day.

She walks into a hanging scent of oiled frying, and a telling rush of tap water from the kitchen. She flashes a content smile to herself, hanging her coat on a peg and taking her bag with her.

Eren stands at the sink, humming an unintelligible tune to himself and running a metal cloth across a pan, dressed in a fitting pair of joggers, a matching pair of socks, and a top.

Mikasa knocks on the open, rarely closed, double-doors of the kitchen gently, and her boyfriend turns about in surprise, shelving the washed pan onto a drying surface.

"Oh." He flashes her a careful smile in greeting. "Hey."

She returns him a warmer one. "Hey."

"You're breakfast's in the lounge." He gestures in the direction of the room, swallowing his uncertainty as to how Mikasa felt about him since yesterday. "Eggs, toast, bit of tomato."

"Tomato?"

"Yeah." He chuckles nervously. "It's good for hangovers."

"Oh..." Mikasa giggles back, despite her hangover being a deal less intense thanks to the glass of orange juice she had downed at Historia's and the miles she had walked home. "Thanks." She takes a short few strides towards him, crossing the short distance of the kitchen floor, and with a final, springy step, plants a hand to his chest and lays a peck to his lips. She resists the urge to make it more, one that had gripped her during their previous ones, and she gives him another smile as his eyes soften.

"No worries." He twitches a smile in response, and Mikasa turns on her feet and heads for the lounge.

* * *

A plate of a healthy, rich assortment of eggs and toast, lavished generously with butter, and a few slices of tomato to the side awaits her in the lounge, sat annoyingly precariously on the sofa arm per Eren's lack of risk assessment, and there's a glass of water on the small, sofa-side table.

Mikasa sighs to herself in bemusement, but sits hastily anyway and takes the plate to her lap. The meal is delicately prepared, and with a look of amused acceptance, she cuts away a piece of egg with her fork, then stabs into both the white softness, and then a slice of tomato. She brings the assortment to her mouth, and takes a hungry bite, almost immediately chewing away once it's in her mouth. She's met with a softly warmth of well fried egg, and then a sweet rush of tomato. She hums in delight, treasuring her first serving of homemade food for nearly a day.

"Is it good?" There's a hopeful call from the kitche. He can somehow hear her indulging in his cooking, and she giggles a breath at the young man.

She covers her mouth as she speaks, responding with a muffled voice. "It's great." She calls back, and then swallows the chewed matter. "Thank you."

* * *

"Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time..." Mikasa snuggles further into his spooned hold. "...thanks."

"Good." He traces a thumb across her clothed abdomen. "How's Hitch?"

"She's doing well." Mikasa sighs contently. "She's been travelling the world."

He narrows his eyes at the television non-chalantly. "Is she still drying?"

"Eren." His girlfriend scolds his name, but he lets out a snort. "Don't be so cruel."

"I'm just joking."

Mikasa turns in his hold to look at him seriously. "It isn't funny. Do you ever think how stressful it must be for her?"

He turns slightly defensive at the way Mikasa has turned on him in Hitch's defense. "You lot always laughed at her."

"Because we're her friends."

"And I'm not?"

"Hitch wouldn't think so."

He rolls his eyes with a laugh, pulling her further into his hold. "Whatever."

There's a passing of silence, and Eren considers the light mood a good time to apologise.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, by the way." He's somewhat apologising for more than just their argument, but his conscious doesn't acknowledge it. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's alright." She mews in relaxation, easily dismissing yesterday's troubles. "You know I don't stay mad at you for long."

"Yeah, but..." He swallows his nerves. "...I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Eren." She looks at him again with a turn of her neck and a reassuring glance, a firm smile of loving warmth on her face. "It's fine."

* * *

Eren had left a short while after, citing his need for a shower, having skipped it to make breakfast, and leaving Mikasa to her own devices.

But with her hangover now mostly gone, and preliminary steps taken before she had gotten home, the opportunity was near-perfect, and the television hadn't been enough to keep her behind.

Mikasa really couldn't bear to leave herself, to herself, on the sofa, and she now finds herself darting carefully up the stairs and onto the landing, a hotness on her mind and a plastic wrapper in her jeans pocket.

She passes quickly towards the bathroom door, spurred on by the telling hum of a running shower, and pulls her top over her head quickly. There's an underlying worry in her chest that Eren will feel differently than she does, or that it will somehow end in embarrassment, but the way that her fingers claw at the back of her bra and she presses her legs together, grinding denim and underlying fabric about, tells her she really can't wait.

Her bra falls to the floor, bosom coming loose, and she takes to undoing her jeans quickly, taking the wrapper from her pocket before doing so. The denims are pulled at and kicked off quickly, leaving them in a creased mess on the floor, and she herself is left solely in the underwear that antagonises her.

She chooses to try opening the door first, to test her circumstances, and she twists the handle carefully, and pushes it forward. It swings open swiftly without sound, and Mikasa steps inside, met with the hungering sight of Eren's naked body steamed and running with hot water inside the shower cubicle.

He's washing his hair, eyes closed and ears smothered with the sound of water, and it plays perfectly into her plan.

Mikasa closes the door behind her with a grin, and then pulls her underwear from her crotch slowly with a free hand, snaking her legs up from the lingerie and leaving it to pool tellingly on the floor, a small shaded fill of arousal across the crotch. Eren still can't hear her, running hands through his hair and engulfed with the noise of the shower's running water, and she tip-toes carefully towards the shower cubicle he stands in.

The door is conveniently parted open slightly, an annoying habit of his which left the floor around it drenched with water whenever he had a shower, and all she need do is hook her fingers about it and pull it open slowly, the well-oiled and carefully assembled nature of the cubicle allowing it to slide open without notification.

She steps into the cubicle, hit with a sprinkling of warm water that ricochets off of Eren and the cubicle floor, and she reaches forward to feel at her unaware boyfriend with her unoccupied hand.

Eren freezes almost immediately at Mikasa's touch with a hitched breath as a cool, soft hand comes to stroke at his back and curve around his abdomen.

"Hey." Her words are delicate and whispered.

"H-Hey." He swallows, taken by surprise by her sudden presence. "Um... are you alright?"

His question is partly answered as the cushioned softness of her naked bosom presses into his back, and she responds with a giggle. "I'm fine."

Eren keeps his hands frozen through his hair for a moment, and his member twitches with growth under his aroused nervousness. "R-Right."

She presses herself further into him, and any words she speaks now trace and breathe hot air into his neck. "It's been a while since we've done this." And a while since they've done what hangs in the air implicitly.

"Yeah." Eren swallows, breath shaky as Mikasa's soft hand trails down his abdomen, and it comes to meet the start of his crotch.

To her surprise, she's met with smooth skin, accompanied only by short bristles of freshly shaven hair, and it breaks her erotic tone for a moment. "Did you shave?"

"Y-Yeah..." Eren makes a worried look to himself, gazing at the hand that is inches away from his manhood. "Do you not like it?"

She looks to her own crotch, which is now decorated with decently grown hair in a similar triangular expansion the last time she checked. "No... no, I like it." She presses herself further into him, and her breasts mould firmly against his back under the pressure.

Eren quivers at the sensation. "Mikasa..."

"Mhm?" Her hand continues onwards, and it comes to stroke at a slowly growing, pulsating member that's hot with shower water and soft to to the touch. She runs her lips against his neck, and she feels him shiver against her.

"Ah..." Whatever he had planned to say is gone again, and he feels himself throbbing into a hardened shape at her touch.

"I bought some condoms." Mikasa rocks herself against him suggestively, and there's a following slip of plastic packeting against one of the hands that has fallen to his side.

There's a groaning drop of anxiety in Eren's chest at the thought of his second 'go' of the day. His member doesn't listen though, and it's soon nearly at full-mast. "I..."

He groans as Mikasa presses a squeeze into his erection, and she can feel herself throbbing madly in between her legs. "I want you in me." She would likely hang herself if anyone found out how she was talking to him, but she's pulling out every stop to make this happen. "I'm so wet right now.”

Eren's heart turns to a shaky throb in his chest, and his member twitches in hunger as her fingers continue to trace across his shaft softly.

That's enough talk for Eren, and he decides that after last night and this morning, he couldn't bear to push Mikasa away now. He tears at the condom packet hastily, and he hears Mikasa mew in joy behind him.

She comes around to his front, and leans herself into the brick wall of the cubicle in-front of him, standing legs apart and a hand teasing at her crotch.

Eren glares at her hungrily, and as he manoeuvres the condom from its packet and aligns it to the tip of his dick, he pushes forward into Mikasa, planting his lips firmly against hers.

He moans words into her mouth, grinding his body up against hers as his fingers work the condom. "You're so hot." He grunts. "I want to fuck you so bad."

She moans under his touch, smiling at his words and letting him have his fun with his dirty talk for once. She runs her lips along his equally as hungrily, and it isn't long until his manhood is fully clothed and raring to go with a thickly throbbing.

Eren brings himself closer, crotch now pressing into hers as his dick slides between her thighs and across her surprisingly damp nethers. He grunts at the sensation, and Mikasa draws her lips from his, staring wantonly into his eyes as she rolls her hips into him.

He gets the message, and arching himself back slightly in order to line himself up, he presses his tip into her, and then plunges upwards with a slow, firm motion.

Mikasa yelps a breath at the sensation of Eren spreading her open with thickly, hard flesh, and she throbs tightly around his member as he quickly bottoms out, a deep ache of finally satisfied hunger reverberating through her sex and into her core. He grunts as her dampness slides into his crotch, and he teases her slightly in thirst, parting her folds and grinding against the hot flesh of her insides with a few small, bucked thrusts.

"Nhn..." Mikasa is dreamy eyed and hazed with the rush of her libido, words breathless but filled with desire. "...Eren."

He had forgotten how heavenly she felt around him, even with the condom on. "God..." He doesn't say anything else, and with both of them aroused beyond belief and insatiably hungry for one another, he begins to thrust heavy, loving pumps in and out of her.

Mikasa throws her head back with a pant, legs already quivering slightly as Eren rocks away inside of her and his hands dug firmly into the plump flesh of her ass. The way he spreads her open and fills the yearning tightness inside of her is an unbelievable sensation, and she loves the way they're pressed closely together at eye level, with her taking him standing up in the warm steam of the bathroom.

She pulls him closer, and their lips run and mash against one anothers again. She glows a hot moan into his mouth, and bites at his bottom lip with a subsequent whimper as he plunges into her lovingly.

She lets herself relax into his hold, pressed into the wall and shaking with each of her boyfriend's thrusts into her, focusing on the bulging rush of his member inside her as he goes. But, with their lips still running across one another's, Eren soon changes his mind, and his hands come to grip firmly at the underside of her thighs, and he pushes her up against the wall with a lift. Mikasa lets out a yelp, throwing her arms forward to grab him in panic and her lips tearing from his, but she soon finds herself held up securely, chest pressed into his as she effectively sits upon his thrusting dick. She's never had this before, not once, but she finds herself loving it and she considers it better in the moment.

Her legs are spread further open now, and it gifts Eren the sight of his manhood roughing at and parting the beautiful flesh of her womanhood. He grunts, returning his gaze to Mikasa, who holds lidded eyes and panting breaths, her now slight distance from him letting her breasts shake to and fro with the force of his plunges.

It's all so spontaneous that she can feel herself losing her mind, and the tightness and growing heat about her sex tells her he's doing it just right.

Eren grunts again, and he leans further forward to bite and suck at the flesh of Mikasa's neck, rolling himself into her a few times as a transitional pause.

"D-Down!" Mikasa squeaks her words at the sensation of his lips meeting her neck. "I-I've got work tomorrow..." She pants with breathlessness "...don't."

He understands what she's talking about, and comes instead to kiss and lick at her jawline.

His girlfriend moans under his touch, shivering as he runs his tongue along her jaw and he sets a firm thrust into her tight womanhood.

The swirl of heated pressure, which has been amplified by her previous anticipation and been growing between hot thrusts and sensual bites and kisses, in her core tells Mikasa she's close, and with each loving thrust of his she's thrown further towards the edge. She plants a groping hand against the flesh of his naked, defined chest, gripping at the skin hornily. "Eren..." She's repeatedly racked by the tempo of his thrusts, and she struggles to make out words. "I'm so close... nhn... Eren..."

Eren revels in her words, but finds himself anxious that his earlier session with his hand, morning wood, and a favourite porn video of his, which admittedly starred a woman similar to Mikasa in both appearance and body, was going to make his own orgasm problematic. He grunts in acknowledgement, and rocks his hips deeply into her with a tilted angle to tease her to her finish, grinding his engorged head into her walls.

That's enough for Mikasa, and she suddenly jolts and moans with the beginning of her climax, her groping hand turning to a needy grip of reassurance as it racks her, and without her legs to hold her up because of their new position, she comes to hold onto the man that ploughs hot love into her. She's gripped with an embrassingly lengthy run of hot rushes and strangles of pleasure throughout her, and she clenches and clamps around him as he moves about inside of her.

Eren watches her go, her eyes closed and mouth parted with pants as she presses herself towards him, her forehead meeting his mouth and her soaked hair meeting his nose. He throbs at the way she moans and occasionally shakes, and he takes to holding her tightly back to reassure her as she passes through it, keeping up his slow thrusts.

She eventually comes to again, mind now able to muster words and thoughts over the post-orgasm burning and floaty sensation that grips her body.

"Hah... hah..." Her eyes are intoxicated and infatuated, and she runs a hand across the cheek of the man who holds her and is now set static deep inside of her. She swallows, delighted with how it had turned out. "Did you..." She grunts as she swallows a pool of spit in her mouth. "...did you come?"

He pauses for a moment, but realises it would be pretty hard to hide his still throbbing member and empty condom if they stopped now, and he chooses to be honest. He shakes his head, and Mikasa's heart drops. "Not... not yet..."

She scolds herself internally, now gripped with fears of selfishness and inadequacy and realising she should have held on for a while longer. "Um..."

Eren breathes, and lets Mikasa down gently from his hold, member groaning as her insides mould and shift around him in response. "It's alright."

"W-Wait!" She stops him from pulling out of her for a moment, still desperate to bring him to a finish and pulling out another stop she had been wary on. "You... you can do me from behind... if you want." And she wanted to try for a second one herself.

Eren throbs at the thought, but he knows she hates the position because she hates the idea of a man having his way with her like that, even if it's him, and he's worried she might be losing her sensibility in the afterglow.

"It's fine..."

"Eren." Mikasa's breath hitches slightly at how quickly she pleads his name. "I want to."

She traces a finger across his chest, and it makes him throb thickly inside of her. "Since when?"

Mikasa's eyes widen slightly, memory jolting back to the games room incident from last night, and as much as she would object to the idea, she thinks her body wants to have what Sasha was having. "I just do." She flashes him a hungry look, and she starts to stroke at his clothed member in suggestion.

Eren swallows, grinning in excitement and getting her message as he withdraws himself from her impatiently. Mikasa turns herself around, planting her forearms against the wall and perking her rear up towards him temptingly. She smirks to herself in her acts with a rush of blood to her face, but it's suddenly shattered with a gasp as engorged flesh roughs her delicate sex open and Eren quickly plants himself inside of her again with a deep plunge. "E-Eren!"

"What?" He laughs, feeling her clamp down around him and watching hungrily as her ass now shakes with his firm, equally hungry thrusts.

Mikasa can't say anything else, now overly sensitive from her previous orgasm, and she turns to simple pants and moans as Eren makes love to her again from behind with loud smacks and deep pumps, and she's hit once more with the memory of when she had walked in on Sasha getting railed. It was no wonder that she looked like she was having fun.

The thought sends a weird spark through her and she cramps down around him. It's a new position that she immediately loves, the way he can thrust in and out of her this way sending shakes of bliss through her, and the sense of trust she puts in him to make love to her without her input in brilliant.

She's broken so many boundaries of hers already, the roughness, the dirty talk, the positions, that it gives her a slight unease in her stomach, but the way Eren still treats her like the woman he loves, and doesn't push it too far, tells her she's safe in his hands, and the rush of excitement at the newly taboo nature to their sex was really getting her going.

He strokes his hands across her ass, groping and feeling at the cushiony flesh as it shakes with his thrusts, and occasionally running his thumbs in between her cheeks in temptation.

She can feel every bit of what he's doing with his hands, but she chooses to not object and let him have his fun if it's going to bring him closer to a finish.

He increases his tempo, and the added force starts to swing Mikasa's ample breasts about, and at one point they smack into the wall infront of her. She's hit with a suspiciously sharp jolt of pleasure, but she chooses to ignore it as Eren digs another grope into her rear.

But she can't for long though, because there's a sudden strike of a palm across her right asscheek, and it sends another, similar jolt of ill-gotten pleasure through her sex as she tightens around him. "Eren!" Did he just spank her?

"What?" He grunts hornily. "I can tell you liked it, the way..." He groans as there's a rush of pleasure down his sex. "...the way you got tighter."

There's a rush of humiliation and slight frustration that hits Mikasa at his words, but it's followed by a wave of unfamiliar joy, and it holds her back from objecting to the dirty talk she normally hates.

With no response from Mikasa, and desperate to feel the same sensation again, Eren brings his hand back and strikes it across her plump rear once more. The flesh shakes momentarily in response, and it leaves a hot, red mark across it.

"E-Eren!" She moans his name at the feeling, and the jolt of pleasure from last time hits her again. Was this turning her on?

She decides not to think on it for too long, lest she distract herself from the moment, and just as her thoughts swirl into order and come to focus again at the feeling of Eren thrusting in and out of her, she's struck suddenly with the realisation that there's a newly set, tight boiling in her core.

"Oh... oh my god..." She really was going to come again, she could feel it. "E-Eren..." She's somewhat trying to warn him, and she whines a breath into the wall, and her breath hitches as Eren changes his position from holding her by the rear, to planting his hands against the wall infront of them instead, close to her arms and leaving himself to pump and grind freely into her using just his hips. "Eren..." He grinds a hard thrust into her at the way she moans his name, detonating the insatiable heat in her core as she's pushed over the edge again. "Eren!"

"Fuck..." A second rush of her sex clamping and wringing away at him is too much for him to handle, and he buries himself inside with a final thrust as he explodes hotly into the condom, balls swelling and member twitching as he's hit with a glorious, hot cramping throughout his member. "J-Jesus..."

They stand breathless and hazed for a few long moments, uneasy in their legs and holding onto the wall in front of them as much as they can as they're racked simultaneously by hot storms of climax.

Eventually, once more for Mikasa and finally for Eren, they turn to pants and afterglowing joy. He winces as his orgasm and the few following aftershocks subside, and as he feels himself growing softer inside of Mikasa, he takes to withdrawing himself, as reluctant as he was to leave her warm tightness, to prevent the condom from spilling inside of her.

He pulls himself from her sorely, condom drooping once it's out from the weight of the bulge of ejaculate in it's tip. He rolls it from his member while it's still somewhat hard, and ties a knot into it at it's base.

Mikasa remains bent over against the wall, sex still tingling and swollen under the heat from Eren and the shower, and all that comes from her are heavy pants.

Eren grunts in fatigue, and walks from the still open shower door, stepping into a displeasing puddle of water, and then throws the condom into a small bin, leaving Mikasa to pick herself up and turn the still running shower off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	7. Chapter 7

Hitch knew a girl named Annie.

Same floor; same designation; same hatred for the ever-changing computer systems - Annie was the closest Hitch was going to get for an answer to the question of ‘work friends’.

Short, impassive, enviously fit and impassive some more; she was the type to always wear her work blazer, no matter the circumstance - strict. Hitch could certainly wish for a better work friend, one that didn’t make her contemplate both her taste in friends and her taste in herself at the same time, but the finance department here consisted of the two of them, a printer, a potted plant, and then a load of other people set up in the main room that Hitch never spoke to.

Too cultish.

Their own room was small, clearly a contingency for when the two of them had been employed and the department had realised there wasn't any space left in the main room. It was decorated and organised densely, leaving no capacity for blank or empty space, so understandably both of their work stations were _right_ next to one another, and that meant Annie was never out of her speaking range.

And Annie didn’t have a bladder either, apparently - or maybe she had figured out a way of exercising it as well, so Hitch had her all day.

Minus the lunch break, and the moments where Hitch remembered _she_ had a bladder herself.

“So...” Hitch leans back in her chair, a generous piece of support and comfort - a byproduct of the prestige of this 'one-hundred-stock-exchange' company (as the higher-ups remind them with every letter they send down), and turns away from the screen she’s been glaring at for near on an hour and to the girl that continues to do the same. “Anything new with you?”

With the gleam of a computer screen still blazing against Annie’s eyes, the girl elicits nothing but a shake of her head.

“Any new friends?”

She shakes her head again, rattling something into the keyboard at her fingertips.

“Any new boyfriends?”

The screen flickers with the opening of a new window, but Annie remains relatively disengaged.

“No.” She sighs, and taps her mouse twice. “What happened to last quarter’s reports?”

Hitch fiddles with the end of her loose, ash-grey skirt. “IT moved them onto the second drive.” 

Annie huffs, and rattles several times at the backspace of her keyboard as she navigates out of the labyrinth of files and directories she’s lost in.

“How was your weekend?”

“Fine.” She jabs at a key particularly hard. “How was the party?”

Hitch beams slightly at the drip of interest that Annie exhibits. “Great~.” Her desk chair squeaks as she leans back with reminiscence. “Ended up sleeping over. Drank too much.”

Hitch knows that Annie avoids drinking. “Hm.” She had counted three-and-a-half blackcurrant cordials at the last office party - the only one Annie had ever shown for.

“Reiner was there.”

“Mhm.”

“You two went to school together, didn’t you?”

“Mhm.”

“Porco, too, right?”

“I knew him in middle school.” Annie has returned to her rapid navigation. “He transferred away in high-school.”

“Oh.” Hitch shrugs. “Pieck’s trying to have a baby.”

“I know.”

“Oh.” Hitch finds herself slightly embarrassed. “Did she tell you?”

“No.” Hitch is forgetting how few people Annie actually knows - she only knew of Pieck’s existence from when _Porco_ was suggested as a friend to her on her social media. “You did. Twice.”

“Right.” Lips purse as Hitch nods, and she decides that Annie isn’t one for ‘extracurricular’ gossip and changes the subject. “Do you want me to call IT?”

Annie sighs minutely. “No, thank you.”

It’s blatant enough to Hitch. “You don’t want that cute blonde to help you?”

“No.”

“He _really_ likes you, you know.” His eagerness to assist her was evidence enough. “What’s his name?”

Annie is progressing further into deadpan. “Armin.”

“Armin, that’s it.” Her lips curl with an untameable smirk. “He’s got a nice ass.” Hitch supposed it came from all the leaning over computers he did.

Annie doesn’t heed Hitch’s innuendos. “Never shuts up.”

Hitch scoffs. “Maybe for you.” She wonders how Annie manages grocery shopping with her antisocialness. “At least he takes the burden off of me for a bit.”

“You should get back to work.”

“Yeah…” Hitch bites her lip, deciding against the computer screen that flickers back for just a moment longer, and as the conversation between the two of them dies, she chooses to excuse herself with a reason Annie wouldn’t doubt. “I need the loo - won’t be a minute.” And Hitch doesn't doubt it either.

Annie only nods, still fastened to her computer screen as Hitch darts up from her adjacent desk, plastic wheels of her chair rattling and the flat of her shoes tapping against the floor as she strides away.

_“Any new boyfriends?”_

Annie hadn’t spoken to Eren for a fair few days, and had stopped trying to initiate any modicum of communication ever since he had ‘forgotten’ to keep in touch on Sunday in order to preserve her own dignity.

And Annie knew that Hitch knew Mikasa, and Annie didn’t know anyone else but Hitch in a friendship capacity (that wasn’t Eren), so venting her frustration was implausible at best and impossible at worst. 

‘Frustration’. 

This wasn’t frustration. She wasn’t frustrated, she… well, she just didn’t like the idea of being something on the side for Eren.

And that idea was slowly curling into a feeling. 

And that feeling wasn’t going away, and she worries it’s getting heavier.

Maybe it _was_ frustration. Frustration at him for treating her like this and frustration at herself for going along with it.

Maybe frustration was the better option than anything else, though.

And the file is empty.

And that means IT.

No, _this_ was definitely frustration.

She was going to crush the mouse in her hand if she wasn't careful.

* * *

“You had _better_ have fixed things with Eren.”

Mikasa relishes in the joy of coincidences, the joy of chance happenings that seem to align to perfectly, and the buzz of getting to offset the weight of her pride over yesterday with Sasha was quite the high.

“Well…” Mikasa smiles against her tea, a ritual of warm drink that she and Sasha share during their twenty-minute break in the morning, and the heat that washes across her face from its steam doesn’t help the fluster that hits her when she reminisces over yesterday. She swallows, and the successive shrug that she gives tips Sasha off and she beams. “You could say that…”

“You didn’t.”

“Yeah…”

A squealed noise of elation leaves Sasha, Mikasa knows it would be louder if there weren’t others in the break room, and she rattles a hand against the table to compensate for her excitement. “Mikasa…” She bites her lip. “I just want to add some pretext, I never doubted you for a second, okay?”

Mikasa can’t hold back her smile. “I’m sure.”

Sasha giggles, louder this time, and someone from a department far away turns about from another table and serves a short glare. “So?”

Mikasa widens her eyes at her. “So?”

“Well, come on…” Sasha tilts her head suggestively, and her tone hushes. “How’d it happen?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

Sasha scoffs. “No-one can hear us.”

Mikasa takes a breath, tracing a nail about the circumference of the hot ceramic of her cup, and approaches the subject as privately as she can. “In the shower.”

Sasha sniggers. “Him? Or you?”

Mikasa smiles embarrassedly. “What?”

“Well, who walked in on who?”

“I walked in on him.” She almost feels proud saying it. 

“Mhm.” Sasha grins. “That’s my girl.” She leans back in her chair, and seems just as proud in her own bet. “I expected no less.”

* * *

“Yeah, hey.” Hitch leans back in her chair, beaming at an unenthusiastic Annie. “So, we can’t find last quarter’s reports, uh, I was told that they’re on the second drive but Annie’s just checked and… they aren’t…” Her lips purse as the person on the other end responds through a muffle of audio. Then, her face contorts surprisedly, and Annie’s stomach drops. “Oh, really?” Her smile returns, and this time it’s more potent and it’s burning a hole in Annie’s soul. “Right, that’s interesting. So, do you have to come down here and…?” She nods. “Right, okay. Well, it’s just Annie that needs it, really, because she’s handling that right now.” Annie feels as though she can crush the mouse again. “Yup. Alright. Alright, well, see you down here. Bye~.”

Hitch sighs amusedly when she puts the phone down, and gives Annie a pleased look. “Turns out they’re on a private drive for security, and they didn’t give our accounts access because the gremlins in the main room forgot to mention us.” Gremlins. “But, the good news is… Armin is coming down right now to fix it all.”

Annie doesn’t flinch even a slight of emotion. “He has to come down to do it?”

“Yup.” Hitch smiles further. “Can’t do it remotely yet, apparently.” 

“Great.”

Hitch gestures mockingly at her. “That’s what I was thinking!” She stretches her legs underneath her desk, and spins about to face away from Annie and back to her computer. “You get to talk to Armin, and I get to stare at his ass for a bit.”

Annie snorts. “I should have you fired.”

“Yeah, but, I’m the only one that carries through on the projections in this department, and I keep you from jumping out the window, so…” Hitch shrugs. “... you would never.”

“Who says I would jump out of the window?”

“Me, when I submit a workplace concern report to HR, to stop you from submitting one to get me fired.” Hitch smirks at her, and taps at her head. “One step ahead.”

“Are you like this with all of your friends?”

Hitch can’t help but gleam a little under Annie’s implication. “Aw, are we friends?”

Annie doesn’t say anything, and Hitch doesn’t like the discomfort of the silence. 

“But, yes, I have contingencies for everyone betraying me.” 

Annie sighs, and turns back to her computer screen to await the inevitable. “Good to know.”

* * *

_‘Hey.’_

Mikasa doesn’t know if texting Eren out of the blue, certainly during work hours, is too far a stretch, but her conscience can’t convince her that she’s doing anything particularly wrong and that’s all she needs.

_‘hey’_

And his timely response is enough to push her onwards.

She looks about, up and away from her idle screen, and with all the others of their sizable IT room busy with work or each other, and Sasha downstairs, she taps away quickly at her phone and types a response.

_‘How is the studying going?’_

_‘oh. I quit’_

Mikasa bites at her lip as a smile rips through her lips. 

_‘too boring. my pen snapped too’_

_‘Your pen snapped?’_

_‘yeah, the tip of it. plastic shattered’_

_‘it looked pretty cool when it did though. like shrapnel’_

There’s a ding of notification from her computer, something that rips her from her back-and-forth with Eren, and her stomach drops as the thought of being heralded by someone who couldn’t work a simple file transfer pushes to the front of her mind.

But it’s just a meeting notification, one that she technically wasn’t even invited to (the notification only served as a reminder that she needed to monitor it if something went wrong), and it was a forewarning for thirty minutes from now.

Her heart settles, and she returns to Eren without delay.

_‘So, you’re bored?’_

_‘yup’_

_‘I know what you’re like when you’re bored.’_

_‘problematic?’_

Mikasa should leave it at that, or say something similarly innocent, but there’s something telling her otherwise and she can’t help it.

_‘Horny.’_

Time tumbles at twice the rate when she sends it, and without an instant response Mikasa starts to worry. She has to place her phone back on the desk, tapping it off, and she sets her sights on the screen as her chest tightens and a warmth glimmers between her legs. 

Still no response, and now she has a hand over her mouth to settle her nerves.

But then her phone vibrates against the table, flashing back on as the notification reverberates throughout her work surface and shivers at the fingertips of the hand that rests to the table, and Mikasa snatches it up quickly.

_‘hm’_

_‘now that you mention it, I could go for some of you’_

That really worsens her situation. Idiot. He shouldn’t send her stuff like that when she’s at work.

Though, she did start it.

And she suspects she’s going to continue it.

_‘If you so wish.’_

The adrenaline is talking for her.

_‘Wait for me to get home, okay?’_

_‘I have to wait, too.’_

Eren hesitates in his response; Mikasa, admittedly, isn’t surprised. She understands what he may or may not get up to with an empty house and his phone.

Not that she wasn’t guilty of the same thing.

_‘if you so wish’_

Mikasa can’t help the potent smile, and she turns her phone off and drops it back to the desk before she can make the situation worse with another response, and forces herself back to work.

* * *

“Sorry, about this.” Armin leans over her slightly, Annie is used to it and assumes the normal position of tilting herself out the way as far as she can without being rude, but it’s enough to still smell his hint of sweetened deodorant and his elbow twitches close to hitting her as he types. “We’ve had to reorganise a lot. May or may not have forgotten about the two of you.”

“Armin.” Hitch speaks with a faux tone of hurt. “How could you?”

“I know…” He plays along with an apologetic tone. “But, it’s not our fault you two live in the cleaning cupboard.”

Hitch scoffs. “It’s not a cleaning cupboard, it’s a palace.” She sighs amusedly, gesturing around the room to the things her and Annie (but mostly just her) have decorated it with. “Annie and I are too good for the main room.”

Armin hums, but he shifts over slightly and pulls Annie’s keyboard closer and she doesn't like that she can smell his deodarant even more now - she thinks she's getting in the way.

Annie doesn’t elicit a noise or motion of apology, and instead pushes herself out the way on her chair and lets the noise of the wheels do the talking.

Armin glances at her, not that she looks back, and nods as he stands in the space and continues to rattle at the keyboard. 

“Thanks.”

There’s a window of scrawled, old-font text that Armin types numbers and uninterpretable abbreviations into, and then another of drives and computers on the server that he reads quickly off.

Annie doesn’t pay much attention to it, and as she looks elsewhere, she realises this is the only time she hasn’t been in a position where she’s played dead in her chair as Armin leant over her, and from this angle, behind and away from him, she notices that Hitch is, begrudgingly, right.

“It was the reports you needed, right?”

Her stolen glance shatters, and she nods. “Uh, yeah.”

Armin nods himself, and types something else in, rattles at the arrow keys, and then taps at the enter key proudly.

“Uh…” He clicks off the window that’s filled with lines of code, and navigates to the drive screen of her computer. A new option pops up, one with little storage occupied, and a new logo that Annie doesn’t recognise. “Alright, that should be all done for you.”

“Thanks.” It’s all Annie can think to say.

Armin stands away, and Annie sneaks past and shifts back underneath her desk on her chair. “Do you need it too, Hitch?”

“Nope.” She smiles at him. “I’m not assigned to those reports, and if I ever need them I can just check with Annie, don’t worry.”

Armin nods. “Alright.” 

Annie thinks that’s it, nearly hopes, but she doesn’t hear him walk away and she can feel him lingering between the two of them.

“Uh, Annie?”

There it is.

She turns about slightly on her chair, and looks up at him with a hand still to her mouse. “Mhm?”

He has his hands to his pockets, nervously, and Hitch has turned around too to watch the scene from behind him, interested enough to keep her eyes ahead and not down.

“So, I was gonna get a coffee after work, just to break up the week.” Annie doesn’t like where this is going. “Do you… want to tag along?”

Annie swallows, leaning back in her chair, and with a short glance behind Armin she spots Hitch beaming and throwing eager thumbs-ups in her direction. 

Armin is really sweet, and maybe Hitch can suggest a couple other selling points, but Annie doesn’t think he’s her type, and right now, she has a certain bigger thing on her plate in that scape and she isn’t convinced.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m busy all day.” Annie shrugs. “I can’t.”

Armin’s hands bury themselves deeper into his pockets, and he looks away with an embarrassed tinge to his cheeks. “Right, yeah…” He nods. “No worries, really, I was just wonderin’...” It’s unlike him to cut his words short. “Anyway, uh, it’s definitely all done, so you should be good.”

Annie nods, turning back to her computer, and Armin recedes from the two of them with a final nod and a cough. The room stays silent as he makes his way to the door, not even Hitch utters a noise, and when he opens the door and closes it with characteristic care, it rings out starkly throughout the air.

And it stays tellingly silent for a moment after.

“You’ve got a problem.”

Annie doesn’t say anything, and distracts herself with her newfound work.

“Miss ‘no-new-friends-or-boyfriends’ Leonhart.”

The drive is stacked with files and documents, and Annie taps through them agonisingly. “It was only an offer.”

“An offer to stop you from being lonely when you go home, again.”

“I’m busy.”

“With what?”

Annie shrugs, and she loses her train of thought for a moment under Hitch’s interrogation. “Stuff.”

“What? Like showering and sleeping?” Hitch snorts. “Or I guess, for you, watching porn?”

Hitch hasn’t the faintest clue. “Do some work, Hitch." And Annie is sure Hitch is single herself. "My personal life is none of your business.”

“I know.” Hitch’s chair rattles as she pulls herself back into her desk. “Because there’s nothing there.”

Annie snarls at her, though she doesn’t see it, and soon returns to sifting through numbers and graphs under the faint tune of Hitch’s earphoned music and the hum of air-conditioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I touched this fic. Sorry.
> 
> I'm going to start refurbishing it a little - not the story, per se, just how the fic reads. It could do with a touch-up, so following chapters (as is this one) may be a little shorter than usual.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	8. Chapter 8

When Mikasa finally returns home, door double-locked, bag thrown to the floor and coat hung laxly, the house is eerily quiet and filled with only the tick of a clock and the hum of housed ambience. Her shirt is tight, the garment beneath an equal uncomfortable and ridden with itches at the border, but the slog of tedium and fatigue that tends to hang over her by now has dissipated under the heat of something else, and her sore-ish feet instead carry her on light, springed tip-toes into the lounge rather than simply dragging along the floor like they normally do.

The lounge is her first guess, although silent too, television blank with its red standby light flashing, but as Mikasa turns the corner of the doorway delicately, the lack of sound is explained and her guess is expectedly correct.

A lax figure, an arm hanging off the edge with a pair of socked feet linked together at the end, stretches across the sofa’s length, and utters not a sound.

He was always a quiet sleeper.

She comes around the length of the sofa further, and finds Eren confirmedly silent and adrift in sleep, a spread of textbooks and scrap paper across the floor and his laptop, charging and very precariously balanced, sat on the far arm of the couch.

There was always something when she got home; he really ought to be more careful with that thing - it had cost him a fortune.

She sighs, halting her admirations and anticipations and instead picking up the laptop precariously, placing it to the floor gently as to not alarm her sleeping boyfriend, and then she tip-toes back to stand adjacent to him again.

It’s then that her anticipations flood back, and before she proceeds, she checks within the pocket of her jeans, and then hastily comes to fiddle with and unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt as an extra measure for her greeting.

The more the merrier.

And once the third button falls loose, she stands no more, and takes little time in bending a leg and lifting it over him with a bitten, eager smile. She straddles him gently, effectively kneeling down, and shifts her legs down the couch carefully as she lowers herself closer.

He remains asleep and oblivious, a momentary whine escaping him, and Mikasa bites her lip with a smile, a bloom of adrenaline filling her chest as she settles and their bodies meet.

She leans forward, crotch arching into his tightly, denim rubbing against denim, and she rests her arms on each side of his head, hands running through the mess of bunned hair.

There's a mew of subconscious response from his lips, but that's all Mikasa gets. She breathes a hot breath against his right cheek, and plants a light kiss into his jawline. That does it, and growing aware of an odd pressure across his lowers and warmth against the side of his face, Eren opens his eyes from his light sleep.

They soon widen in shock, met with the intimate proximity of his girlfriend's own and continuous, hot breaths against his lips.

"Morning."

"Hey..." Eren swallows, reality flickering back as the cradle of sleep dissipates and the present swirls into focus. "I... um..." A few more memories trickle back, more insistent ones, and he remembers their conversation from hours ago. "...how was work?"

"Fine." She smiles, and seals her lips against his once more, and Eren closes his eyes alongside hers instinctively.

Mikasa runs a thumb along his throat, sending a shiver up his neck which hits his brain with awakening adrenaline, and after a few more tumbles and presses of one another's lips, and slowly running out of breath, she withdraws from his mouth with dreamy eyes.

He swallows through his breathlessness. "Can't wait?"

“Hardly.” She's brimming with anticipation from their deal, having waited restlessly throughout long hours of monitoring meetings and keeping things running. "I think I’ve waited long enough."

Eren hums. "Don't you want to freshen up after work, first?" He looks down her as she speaks, and he's met with a gape in her shirt, her three top buttons undone and fabric hanging loose, and then the pale soft, compressed flesh of her bosom and the thin glimpse of her cleavage.

She showered this morning - doing so now was hardly necessary.

Mikasa bites at the skin of his neck just below his jaw, acknowledging the gaze he holds on her. "How was your day?"

Eren grunts at her motions, and abandons his indications that she could have a shower first. "Good..."

She pushes an arm down them both, and then curls it back towards him, pushing underneath his top and sliding across the bare, toned skin beneath. It sends bristles of intimacy through Eren's body, and his breath hitches in reaction as her fingertips brush and scratch at the sensitive skin of his midriff, abdominals flexing in unison.

But before he can settle into the routine that Mikasa is massaging into him, she pulls her hand from his top and sits upwards.

Eren nearly objects to her movements, but as she starts to unbutton her shirt, and slowly rubs her groin into his with a concurrent squeeze of her thighs, he decides it best to not say anything.

"Did you keep to the promise?"

"Yeah." He grunts as she grinds into him again, watching her fingers unbutton herself agonisingly slowly.

And then with her final button unfastened, Mikasa pulls her long-sleeve shirt from herself, and throws it to the floor. Eren can’t help but smile at the sight of her bare, slim abdomen and the dark tone bra she wears, and simply admires the bust of her bosom and how soft her skin is in appearance. But, the smile he holds so confidently soon shatters, and it turns to parted lips as she hooks her arms around her back quickly thereafter.

She smiles at him lovingly in return, and with the release of the elastic that antagonises her, brings her arms forward slowly to remove the straps around her chest, and then she slides it from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor seductively. Eren throbs in his pants, drinking in the sight of her loose breasts exposed completely infront of him.

He's not going to lie, he had seen Mikasa's bare chest too little recently, and he realises now he still missed it even in spite of yesterday.

She was beautiful underneath, a well-built frame, thanks to her cross-country years in high-school, that was more than slim but less than large, with a soft curve to her waist and smooth, pale skin about.

Mikasa runs a hand through her hair, and folds her lips against one another to soothe her racing nerves as Eren continues to drink in the sight of her.

Her boyfriend smiles at her in adoration, and reaches to stroke the tips of fingers across her abdomen with a brisk pressure. She whimpers under the sensation, embarrassingly hot and needy for his touch, and her breath hitches several times as he traces his hand across her.

"I love you." His words come out naturally, his mind filled with how much she meant to him, ablaze with obsession in the moment. He has forgotten of anything else, and his hand rises to cup and trace a thumb about her right breast.

Mikasa whines a breath. "I love you too." She rocks herself into him again, and there's now a firm lump to the front of his jeans, which she presses into particularly hard.

Eren's touch on her quivers, and he groans under her pressure. Her own thoughts switch to that which awaits her within his pants, and she soon shifts off from her straddle, despite his objected whine as her breasts exit his range, coming to sit in between his legs, low to the sofa. Eren looks to what she's doing, but with the close proximity of her head to his groin, and her now unfastening and unzipping his jeans, he connects enough dots to get his heart racing.

Mikasa herself is on fire with excitement and confidence, and with his jeans loose, she pulls them down harshly to his middle thigh, revealing his dark-grey boxers and the bulge underneath. She traces a finger across it, pressing down harder when she runs over the bump of an engorged ridge, and she can feel it pulsate beneath the fabric as Eren's breath hitches from the other end of the sofa.

She mews, and hooks her fingers around the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down eagerly so that they meet his jeans. Eren's member jolts up, hot and throbbing, with the thickly mould of his tip twitching in the air, and she's hit the familiar scent of his sex and a radiating heat from the head.

Eren runs a hand through his hair to calm his anticipation, but it jolts in shock when Mikasa hastens herself once more and plants a thickly set kiss against his shaft in surprise.

She mews at the way he hisses at the sensation, and she takes to prodding his engorged head with her tongue, occasionally running it about the ridge where his foreskin has retreated to and slathering it until it’s soaked wet.

Eren continues to grunt and pant at the sensation of her tongue, but when she takes him by surprise again and engulfs his tip with the plump of her lips and the wet heat of her mouth, he groans deeply, and bucks his hips forward in shock.

The action sends him further into Mikasa's mouth, who moans softly to reassure him, and she tightens her lips around his member and sucks gently at the flesh in her hold.

Eren now turns to heaved breaths, hand gripping to the fabric of the sofa beneath him as Mikasa works his manhood with the soft tightness of her mouth. There are small sounds of squelching and gulping as she goes, and each one makes him twitch and throb with arousal.

Then she cups the balls beneath her, fondling them in between her fingers and squeezing a gentle hold into them occasionally as she takes on more of him, and her other hand, which sits at the base of his shaft with teasing, periodic clenches, tightens its grip.

"Fuck..." He groans the curse, bucking himself into Mikasa again as more of his manhood comes to be coated with warm saliva. A less loving, more impulsive side of him comes to the front as a result of the spontaneity of the moment, and he can't sate himself. "M-More..."

She moans around him in response, flashing him a sultry look that he doesn't catch, and with a wind of confidence and a tightness of excitement in her chest, she plunges herself downwards to take the full length of him within.

The engorged tip of his dick meets the back of her throat, agitating the blessedly softly-wet flesh that slathers the head to Eren's delight, and it pulls a harsh gagging noise from Mikasa as her throat seizes and the shaft in her mouth throbs madly.

"Hah..." Eren groans a laugh, Mikasa's lips now merely an inch from his crotch and plentiful runs of saliva covering his member.

But as much as he’s clearly enjoying it, Mikasa doesn’t think she can keep this up forever, and as breath grows scarce and with her slowly losing the ability to stop herself from literally drooling on her boyfriend's cock, she pulls herself up with a deliberate tightening of her lips, and then returns to licking and kissing at the shaft and jerking it with a free hand as she catches her breath.

Eren grunts, already in the face of completion through the anticipation Mikasa had riveted him with and the way she had pleasured him, biting his lip as he shudders through words. "I'm gonna come."

But his words are futile, perhaps words he should have kept to himself, and before he can reach a point of no return, Mikasa withdraws herself completely, hand and lips, with a final drag of her tongue, and his cock is left throbbing against open air as she pants for breath only inches away.

"What..." Now she's smirking at him, and though the frustration in his loins is an unbearable weight and his member is burning for release, he can't help but chuckle a breath alongside her amusement and rest his head into the cushion behind. "Why...?"

Mikasa doesn't serve an answer, but when a hand crams into a pocket with a telling crinkle of wrapper, and the other shakily takes to undoing the button of her jeans, Eren realises she clearly has other plans.

The brass button pops loose, the top of her fly snapping open and exposing a slight more of pale skin and the beginning of dark fabric, and once the hand has torn down the zip to its base and loosened the fly further, it hurries to the other and tears the packet open carefully.

She snakes the plastic out and throws the wrapper to the floor, smears of lubricant decorating her finger tips, and then she shifts forward slightly as she glances at Eren, who lies awaiting and throbbing, and pinches the tip of the contraceptive as she places it to his head and rolls her fingers to its edges.

The condom is, while soothingly cool against his member, also a convenient tight under how swollen he is, and the occasional moments that Mikasa's knuckles brush against his gradually-clothed shaft as she pulls it down are enough to make him shiver.

And when she pulls the condom to the floor of his crotch, and the head of it tightens at his own with a wet strangle, she presses teasingly at the base of his manhood and everything throbs again and his balls coil tighter.

"Nhn..." He doesn’t like how close he is.

But by the haste Mikasa takes in pulling down her now unfastened jeans, kicking her legs over the side of the couch one at a time to pull a crumpled leg of denim off, he thinks _she_ does.

Then, all her lowers are left with is the pale beauty of her legs and the pair of dark-tone panties she wears.

Same as her bra.

"Were you planning this... by any chance?" His cock twitches further to attention when Mikasa threads her fingers inside and pulls them off with awkward haste.

She licks at her lips, but her legs are a shaky restless and she doesn't have the same clarity of mind under the adrenaline, and her panties refuse to move down her legs as deftly as she had hoped. "Maybe..."

She was supposed to pull them off in one fell swoop. To impress him.

But Eren doesn't seem fazed by her mishap, if anything amused, and his hands come forward to overtake her own. He curls his fingertips down and inside the garment, fingertips deliberately brushing against the tops of her thighs and the sensitive areas of skin that curls towards the join between her legs, and his gaze settles upon her lowers as he slowly undresses her.

There’s already the beginning of her short, trimmed hair revealed above her panties that have folded to crease about her crotch, but anything lower is still cloaked by the loosened fabric and Eren can’t bear to wait. He pulls at them with haste, and they jolt down with a scratched rush against her skin, and then as he drags them down further there’s more skin and short hair and then the beginnings of her womanhood. Her clit sits a slight engorged, minutely throbbing against the air, and the folds of her sex that glisten under the light with tellingly swollen skin.

Eren really can’t help himself with his ideas now, and he folds Mikasa’s panties back towards her, tightening them between his fingers, and then presses them and drags them down her front, scratching through hair and dragging at sensitive skin. She shivers, a strained moan cascading from her as her legs turn inwards ever so slightly, and when he presses in again and the moan doubles, he knows he’s playing right at her clit and he could do it for hours.

But the condom is unbearable, and the scent of her own sex is beginning to wash over him and he doesn’t think either of them can wait any longer.

He ceases his efforts, and pulls her panties further down until they sit at her knees. Mikasa takes it from there, wantonly smiling between the pleasure Eren had teased into her and the anticipation of what’s to come, and she lifts her legs up from the couch one at a time as she pulls her underwear away from her knees and further down. She hooks them off of one foot, and then the other, and with her finally completely naked atop Eren (bar her socks), who only has his jeans down to his middle thigh to necessitate the availability of his manhood, she throws them to the floor and they land in a telling, crumpled mess.

A sultry chuckle escapes Eren as she settles herself to his lap, a hand resting about his midriff and her crotch hovering above the gap between his legs. His member twitches inches away from her front, and Mikasa knows so when she takes a soft grip of it with a free hand and then shifts herself forward.

She lifts upwards, legs bending as she inches forward once more and brings herself to hover above him with his member reaching wantonly for her nethers. She fiddles with it - Eren doesn’t know whether it’s purposely or just to tease him, pulling it occasionally towards or pushing it away from her, aligning his member knowingly and then pressing it between her folds once just to make sure.

Eren throbs madly as he watches; there was something unfairly hot about watching her align herself to his cock.

But then his spectating is no more as Mikasa shifts downwards slightly, the head of his cock parsing her lips apart and pressing to the heat of her entrance, and then when the tip fastens itself partially inside and the flurry of nerves from being penetrated hits her, her hand leaves it and their intercourse opens with equal, pleasured surprise on both ends.

Mikasa sinks down slowly, relishing in how he bulges her open, meeting heat with heat, and he in the way her tightness engulfs him and everything turns lusciously warm and close around him.

They’re both breathless and hopeless as Mikasa continues downwards, more and more of that implicit pressure filling her as Eren is buried deeper, and then when her swollen wetness settles against his crotch and she bottoms out on top of him, her lungs quake as the full extent of their intercourse washes over her.

Eren is hardly far from the same, with his cock desperate and wanting for release, he’s wrestling with the ripples of hastened pleasure that run up his shaft and burn across his tip and he’s having to meditate his breathing lest he finish like this.

“It’s been a while…” Mikasa swallows a pooling of spit, audibly, and then a whine escapes her as her breath tumbles through alongside. 

Eren’s fingers clamber about her thighs, and slowly trek upwards to her waist in preparation. He smiles at his girlfriend, whose hands now come to settle open and flat against his chest. “Since yesterday?”

“Since we kept up a rally.” Mikasa shifts every so slightly, but it makes Eren groan minutely and her face flickers with pleasure as he rubs against her insides. “And I’ve forgotten how… how perfect you fit...”

Right. Mikasa always reminded him of that - how well he fit inside her on her end.

Frankly, he had once never been quite so flattered by that, but when the idea of him being the perfect form for her really settled, like they were made for one another, he thought himself pretty lucky.

“Hn…” It’s all Eren can manage in acknowledgement as he twitches inside again, and then a laugh ripples through his stunted breath. “And you know… how I feel about you…”

Mikasa bites her lip. “Mhm…” She knows Eren wouldn’t recite it now, either because the simple weight of the words would push him over the edge, or because he knows her so-so policy on dirty talk.

But, she would be lying to think she hadn’t recited the words that had occasionally slipped from him during sex to herself.

As good as him filling her and spreading her open feels, the stillness of it is barely enough to quench her and she finds herself autonomously affirming her hold against his chest and priming her hips with a few final rocks.

Eren shivers beneath her, his own grip to her waist digging in, and then a choked moan leaves him as Mikasa finally pulls herself up halfway and then rolls back down. 

She wrings at him, and he ploughs through her as he’s reburied inside, and there’s not a glance of pause after as Mikasa does it again and soon enough they’re not individual movements.

He meets her rhythm atop him with his own, now thrusting his hips up as far and as sensically as he can when she plunges downward. The rhythm soon encapsulates him, and his hips gain a richer vigour as he grows hungrier for her sensation and her own motions begin to lose their delicacy.

She’s so heavenly around him, so warm and close and so enticing, and the way her breasts shiver ever so slightly through their motions and her ass presses to his thighs alongside, and her eyes lid and flicker as her lips stagger with whines and moaned breaths is… is so…

But it’s not the pleasure and the bliss of the moment that crumple and shatter his thoughts.

It’s his phone.

Someone’s ringing him, and he’s left it on the couch-side table, the one with the glass surface, and that means it’s irritatingly loud whenever it buzzes.

He tries to maintain his rhythm, maybe to somehow distract Mikasa and just let them ignore it, but it’s louder and more grating than anything he can hope she would miss and soon enough her eyes aren’t lidded.

They’re open, and they glance to him and then to the phone on the table behind him.

His phone rattles against the table beside the sofa again, and Mikasa’s rhythm falters as the noise breaks completely through their harmony.

“Your…” She settles still, and Eren digs his fingers into her waist irritatedly. “Your phone… Eren…”

“Ignore it-“

It rattles again. 

“Eren…” Her tone isn’t as lilted. “It could be important…”

“It-“ Rattle. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Eren."

It rattles again, and now her tone really is stern, and he doesn’t want to antagonise Mikasa, so he nods with a sigh and reaches behind himself reflexively - he always left it in the same place - and snatches it up as it buzzes in his hand again.

_‘Annie’_

Annie?

Shit.

They had agreed to only text each other, hadn’t they?

Eren swallows, his own haze of pleasure dissipating, and keeps his phone close to himself but leaves it to ring in his hand. “What does… oh-two-eight… mean?”

“Business.” Mikasa whimpers through a breath, words hurried. “It’s a business number.”

Eren acts dismayed, and taps at the decline button. “Probably the gym… my membership needs renewing...” He holds at the power button, and then taps at the screen again and the phone turns off for good. “Idiots…”

Mikasa smirks at him, seemingly content with his cover, and with a telling whine and a shift of her legs, her tempo starts to flicker back as she grinds herself against him under the weight of her desire. 

Eren throws his phone hastily to the floor, and takes a hold of her again about her waist and starts his own rhythm back up with a flat roll of his hips as his hardened member presses to her insides.

The interruption still hangs slightly, though, and Mikasa can’t bear to wait for the heat in her core to replenish solely through Eren’s motions inside of her, so she leans herself forward, resting her arms to the couch arm behind him, and with a final sigh of bliss she presses her lips to his again and Eren takes it as his cue to return to the full of his tempo.

She’s wringing at him tighter now under their new position, and his head is meeting different spots inside her and brushing even more to her walls. It coils whines from her as Eren thrusts upwards, hands admittedly leaving her waist and opting for the plumper lands of her rear, and her kisses turn hungrier and more desperate as the heat inside her starts to replenish.

Eren is grunting and gasping between their kisses though, and Mikasa remembers just how delicate he had been as she had put the condom on, and that she can’t get too carried away with this.

She wasn't done.

Eren shivers, groaning again this time, and then he pulls away slightly and whispers through their shared breathlessness. “I’m gonna come.” 

Mikasa nods, mewing as she pulls away and settles herself back to her original position so Eren can finish to his full.

She rests her back straight, hands planted to Eren’s chest as his thrusts grow more desperate and vigorous by the stroke, and soon enough he’s panting beneath her and the returned grip on her waist is as tight as ever.

“Nhn…” And the moments before he’s about to come where his thrusts are as eager and vigorous as ever are the bits she relishes the most. “Hah…” And the noises he makes are glory. 

And then he groans blissfully and thrusts upwards a final time, as deep as he can, and pulls Mikasa down against him synchronously as his cock throbs, the beginning of his climax washing over him, and he spills white into the condom. “Fuck…” Each rope sounds a rush of hot bliss, and with each one he drives himself further against Mikasa and she mews on top of him as she watches ecstasy wash across his face.

Mikasa can merely feel him swell inside her, bar the small thrusts he gives her as he finishes, but the sight of him like this and knowing she had brought him to it is her own little moment of ecstasy.

It doesn’t last long though, as he often complains as an 'inequality between the sexes', and when reality returns, he regathers himself to Mikasa stroking softly at his chest with a smile, cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming as she sits slightly slumped atop him.

Eren would stay here for hours, Mikasa doting on him in his post-coital, but…

“The condom…” 

Mikasa’s smile flattens with realisation and she nods, swallowing the knot in her throat as she returns to the reality of their endeavours. Her hand leaves his chest, snaking down in between them to ground zero, and takes a soft grip of the base of Eren’s now laxing member, fastening her grip at the condom as to not pull it with her, and then she raises herself from him and settles backwards onto the other side of the couch.

She tucks her legs together, feeling the wet heat between them meet her thighs, and keeps her eyes on Eren as he rolls the condom up with a pinch to the top of it.

She thinks it prudent to remind him. “We’re not done, yet.”

Eren nods - he’s aware their short moment certainly wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her. He swallows against the new rush of excitement that floods his chest, and glances at her in her nakedness as he stands to throw the condom away. 

“I know.”

* * *

He hung up.

He hung up, didn’t he?

Annie knew that when you called someone, as rarely as she did it herself bar personal finances, it took more rings than that before it went to voicemail. He had hung up on her.

He hadn’t left it to ring, or texted her back instead.

He had declined her. 

Her thoughts keel when the hard plastic of her phone cracks against the wall. It’s meek catharsis, and she wishes she hadn’t because there’s now a dark gash across the white wallpaper and she worries she’s going to lose her security deposit.

Why did she even live here? Why did she have this shitty apartment? She settled for a small, lonely abode like this because she had somehow convinced herself back then that living ‘humbly’ and ‘secludedly’ was the best option for herself.

Because that’s the type of person _she_ was. 

And even though Hitch had an apartment too - she never shut up about her decorating and her love of it - Annie was sure it was probably miles better than this dump she lived in.

Why was she such a clown?

And then her thoughts keel again when there’s a sudden snap of material from the end of her mattress and the bedsheet she sits upon slips from beneath her with a jolt.

And she’s just torn her bedsheet.

Grief, Annie, slow down.

She relinquishes the coiled, furious grip that she has on the soft fabric, leaving it pooled and marked with the remnants of her dug-in nails, and tucks the reddened hand that’s done the deed to the other as she grimaces.

Her eyes are dry, despite the telling prickling at the edges; her fingers burn numb from her keyboard; her feet are sore and her mind is a blank heavy. She’s worn, tired, and lonely.

She hopes whatever Eren is doing right now is more important than her. 

No, she doesn’t _hope_ , she almost _dares_ Eren to propose that he was occupied with something less important than her, heavens forbid.

Prick.

And now her back aches against the pillow she’s rested into; she supposes the adrenaline of calling him, something they had ‘sworn’ against, had now worn off. 

And now she was embarrassing herself - getting so excited by calling him.

And now her back really aches, enough to bring out a wince and a hand to massage the area through the back of her untucked shirt. The chairs at work were comfier than anything she had, or had felt, but she knew no-one was built to sit at a desk for that long.

And Hitch always broke it up with her bathroom vacations.

Maybe she should have taken that coffee; Armin was sweet, and he would probably pay some attention to her. 

No. No, she was far from that, and that would be exploiting _him_ because she hadn’t the resolve to overcome her own adversities. 

She’d be fine. In fact, she’d be more than fine. Eren would come back.

She wasn’t lonely. Hitch was wrong.

And her apartment wasn’t a dump. It was just small. Humble. She was being pessimistic. 

Annie dismisses any worries for the moment, and deciding that the lessening of her deodorant, the mess of her hair, and the general discomfort across her body is sign enough, she climbs from her bed and opts for a long, soaped, steaming shower.

Then, she would probably listen to some music, eat, and then probably… sleep.

Wash, eat, sleep.

Maybe Hitch was right.

* * *

Mikasa has her back to the sofa's arm by the time Eren is back, and by the way she's now grinding and squirming against it under the weight of the rushes that pass through her, she thinks it's best that she moved his laptop beforehand because she's nearly curled halfway across it.

It's her that's curling and moaning against the sofa this time, with a hand gripped to the fabric of the sofa's base and the other through a softer consistency. Eren has already littered her body with his intentions: lovebites and remnants of heat across her collarbone - beneath the border which he knows is safe during weekdays, plenty more blotches of kissed heat across her breasts and then her stomach, and there's a still damp stretch of licked heat that reaches from the beginnings of her pubic hair, across her bellybutton and then inches from where her ribs meet.

But it's only a remnant, because Eren isn't there anymore and instead he's inches in the other direction, beyond her pubis and settled to the join between her legs and pressed against a thigh that keeps him in check.

"Hah..."

It had seemed an almost instinctual decision from him, Mikasa hadn't uttered a word, but when their kissing had slowly ceased and Eren had begun to trail his lips further and further down her body as he knelt between her open legs with slowly regrowing arousal, she had decided that she was better off not saying a word and letting Eren continue his voyage down her.

She hadn't envisioned her first moments home being so feverish, but she could hardly complain.

"T-There... there...!"

Every drag and lick of his tongue that he gives her is incomparable to the last, enough to send her nails scratching at the sofa, and if it's firm enough against the right spot, enough to make her back curl and incur on the arm she’s rested against. He has his hands cupped to the cheeks of her rear, fingers splayed out and feeling at her with small gropes, and his thumbs are stretched around the inside of her thighs and dig in synchronously when her legs twitch tighter about his head.

Eren doesn't cease, choosing that breathing hotly and fervently will only add to his efforts, and his tongue swirls at the flesh of her sex, curling to her base and then dragging back upwards and terminating at her clit with a final, hot press.

She throbs underneath him again at the more-than-tenth time that he's done that, and alongside the stark coil of heat through her nerves, she feels a drip curl out and down her and then mix against Eren's tongue, which drives upwards in contrast, lapping it up and finding her clit again. She would be embarrassed to think she was far enough to be dripping against him, but she hasn't the self-concern to be so and by the way Eren growls a laugh ever so slightly when he feels it, she doesn't think it's such a bad thing.

And there are bigger things on her plate, like the unbearable, tight heat in her core and the fact that her legs are beginning to cramp inwards with each of Eren's manipulations.

And she's certain he's grinding his rehardened tip against the sofa as he goes by the way there are occasional brushes of skin to fabric and then a following grunt of pleasure from him. She revels in the image of it that conjures in her head momentarily.

She just hopes he doesn't come from it, because she wasn't cleaning it up.

But her concerns don't last long again, because Eren licks down her with the underside of his tongue and his fingers dig harder into her the flesh of her ass. Mikasa shivers again, twitching forward against him as her own fingers delve deeper into his bunned hair, and then his thumbs edge away from her thighs and come to intrude on the skin of her sex and find the swollen folds about her entrance.

His thumbs massage there for a moment, his tongue lavishing at her edges and trailing at the curved beginnings of her legs. But before she can imply that she'd rather have him front and centre, the massaging stops and he instead parts her open ever so gently, and then his tongue trails up from below and finds itself between her folds and teasing at her entrance. Another choked moan rattles from Mikasa, lips parted and the fringe of her short hair scattering again as her head tilts backwards, and then he prods at her particularly hard and curls the tip of his tongue against her and presses inwards. The same feeling from when she had been atop him rushes over her, hotter and wetter this time, and Mikasa can't help but keep her hand to the back of his head and hold him there for a moment as tingles and shivers of him delving inside her again, as little as it may be, cascade across her sex and up her body.

"God..." The whisper is hardly benefitted by breath, and the heat in her core tumbles and squeezes tighter and although she would want it for hours she doesn't think she has much time left. "Eren... I-"

Eren delves in again with a curl, fingers digging in once more, and then when Mikasa jolts against him reactively and her legs cramp closer, he knows what she thinks and withdraws to refocus to her clit. He trails back up her - the motion one, long lick, and then when he finally returns to her clit for the more-than-more-than-tenth time, he presses the widest flat of his tongue against it and presses at it harshly.

Mikasa shudders wholly at that, her neck twitching as her eyes blink rapidly alongside, and then Eren goes too far and curls the tip of his tongue to it and swirls it about the engorged head of nerves and he gives her too much to take. Her legs cramp inwards a final time with a yelp of bliss, and then the heat in her core twists and tumbles and her hand is pressed as hard as it can against his head to ensure he doesn't cease. "E-Eren... oh, g-god...!"

The heat rushes through her, everything flushing and coiling, and then it fully engulfs her head and all she can feel is her nerves burning and Eren encouraging her on, trapped between her legs, as the soles of her feet turn inwards and cramp tight and the edges of her sight turn white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you for the kind words on the last chapter, and the continued interest despite the long gap between updates.
> 
> The fic is still being refurbished bit by bit. I removed a part from the end of chapter six so I could rewrite it; it will be written back in soon enough - I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


	9. Chapter 9

“The sofa is really going to smell, by the way.”

Mikasa speaks through plentiful steam, the fragrance of soap and in between the rhythm of hands that search across her body. She couldn’t really resist dragging Eren into the shower after their ‘session’ on the couch, both of them left as sweaty messes and equally reluctant to attend to the mess they had left their sofa in. 

And Eren had seemed unintending upon pulling his trousers back up, because his grinding act hadn’t been enough and there was still enough hormones through him and enough blood left in _it_ for it to remain hard and fully to attention as he walked. So, sharing a shower had been a foregone conclusion, and Eren certainly hadn’t complained with her executive decision as he chased her nakedness up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Although, being in their ornate yet small-ish shower cubicle together meant, just as it had last time, or any time they did this, that it was hard to avoid Eren’s longing reach, and now there was zero room to escape his pursuits as she washed herself. He was too busy running his hands over her, indirectly now the only soaped and rinsed part of his body, to even wash himself.

“Not my fault.” 

“Eren.” Mikasa curls his name out amusedly, and takes a step to the side and turns about to face him partly as his hands slip away from her ass. “It smells of you.”

“No…” And then Eren steps forward and presses his front to her side, constricting her movement as Mikasa wipes a soaped hand across her chest, and his hands come to link around the other side of her waist, pulling her into him, and he kisses to the side of her head. “...it doesn’t.”

Mikasa makes a noise of doubt, ceasing her efforts and resting herself into his hold for just a moment as the torrent of water from the shower pours across her front and rids her of her soapy coating. “You know how sweaty you get during sex.”

”I don’t…” But his objection trails off and Mikasa knows that _he_ knows it’s true, because she’s shown him the patches of sweat he leaves in the bedsheet before and it’s evidence enough. He had dismissed it the first few times, and then they had disputed over it, of course, so she had been _forced_ to prove it wasn’t hers because by sitting on one and clearly showing it didn’t match her silhouette. 

And although her embarrassingly triumphant cheer of _‘That’s not the shape of my ass!’_ still stuck with her, it was an argument she had won and nothing could take it from her.

“Okay, well, _one_ end smells like me, then.” Mikasa feels him smirk against her hair, and then he kisses at her again and she sinks further into his arms. “The other does not.”

And then she recedes from it slightly, and looks up to him with a softly irritated look. Sure, she _was_ naked at the time, but she wasn’t sweaty in the places it mattered and her armpits had only been an issue. “I was hardly sweaty, Eren.”

He shrugs against her, and his throat vibrates with a high-pitched sound of doubt. “You were dripping.”

Mikasa flushes in his hold, she thought they wouldn’t speak of that, and now she wants to go back to lavender body wash. “That’s not… you can’t blame me for _that_ …”

She feels Eren grin against her. “I know.” And then he serves a small, encouraging slap into her rear as he gestures to her to return to her showering, and Mikasa recoils forward out of his hold with a squeaked yelp.

And she ignores his subsequent laugh, and with her hair and uppers now washed clean, she snatches the bottle from the rack again and takes to the rechauffe between her legs. She’s still stickied with saliva and the excess of her own arousal, and if the sensation of her union gumming against the inside of her thighs isn’t enough of a suggestion, then the familiar smell of her uncleanliness is.

She just hopes Eren can’t smell it.

“You want me to do it?” Or maybe he can. He’s pressed up against her back again, quite blatantly poking into her, and before Mikasa can squeeze out another serving of shower gel he’s taken a cautionary hold of it. “I don’t mind.”

And his other hand is resting poised against her midriff, and he lays a kiss into her neck as he says it.

And Mikasa can’t really resist; she certainly couldn’t complain about having him wash her.

“Alright.”

He snatches the bottle from her as she cedes, before her small, excited giggle after it even trails off, and the poised hand comes to open flat as he squeezes a good mass of the stuff into it, and then clicks the bottle closed and throws it back to the rack.

Mikasa nearly chastises him for being so haphazard, but the bottle does land in the rack, although hardly upright, so she chooses to be silent for the moment and not deter Eren.

Not that many things possibly could.

His kisses a few times at her neck as his soaped hand now runs downwards, the other to her stomach. It soon delves beneath her, fingers happily meeting her sex and splaying about under the guise of cleaning her, and then when the greater part of his hand covers her he gently rubs it back and forth.

Mikasa thinks he might just be taking this seriously, beside the bites and kisses at her neck, and that he knows what he’s doing from the countless showers they’ve shared where she’s done it herself.

“Go a little further.” Eren hums against her neck as she speaks.

Eren hums again, and his hand drives further in between his legs until his fingertips come to grace the ends of her sex and the curved beginning of her rear. He takes it seriously for another moment more, but when he realises, and Mikasa realises jointly, that the new position has brought the former part of his hand to set tightly against the front of her crotch, he bites at her neck synchronously and rolls a grind into her front.

And if he hadn’t grinded just short of her clitoris, what she hopes he was aiming for, Mikasa might have been somewhat impressed with his romantics. “Okay-!” She laughs lightly as Eren whines against her, objecting to the hand that now pulls him out from underneath her. “I think you’ve had your fun.”

His hand curls out, and then darts to the side to grope and run along the length of her right thigh. He still holds onto her tightly. “Don’t you want me to do inside?” 

Mikasa scoffs. Maybe he hadn’t been paying so much attention. “No.” She makes a concerned face. “Not with soap.”

His ambition falters a little. “Oh.” He swallows against her, and Mikasa manages to make his hold around her loosen a little so she can proceed with cleaning herself, and leave him to just have his fun. “Really?”

She raises her brow at him. “No.” 

Eren makes a noise of understanding, and with silence falling upon them once more, Mikasa returns to her _showering_ in the _shower_ , and Eren, expectedly, returns to his childish curiosities.

A hand gathers at her ass again, this time clenched about the greater part of her left cheek, but in contrast to Mikasa thinking he was just back to playing around, he then pushes as much of it upwards as he can, and then the head of his manhood, something Mikasa can’t mistake, slides past the base of her rear and then comes to incur onto her sex and slips along her folds, the ridged length of it peaking at the front of her crotch, brushing against something she would rather it didn’t and bristling against the beginnings of hair as it juts out from in between her thighs.

Mikasa jolts out of his hold before Eren can thrust intercrurally again, a shocked laugh rippling from her, and Eren whines as she leaves his proximity and chases after her with a reach.

“Eren!”

“What?”

“Stop.” He reaches for her again, and then pulls her back into his hold and their fronts press closely together, Mikasa’s face buried against his neck as she laughs again. “I mean it.”

“But it’s been so long.”

“So long since fifteen minutes ago?”

“Since I’ve felt you skin-to-skin.”

Mikasa huffs, a slight whine lining it as reluctance to staying in Eren’s arms washes over her.

“I’m joking.” He rests his head atop her own and kisses her through her hair, and the reluctance dissipates.

“It wasn’t very funny-”

“I know.” Mikasa would take his words to heart more, but she’s struggling to ignore the searing length that’s how pressed upright against her stomach. “I know.”

And it’s moving; ever so slightly, but it’s moving.

“Are you grinding against me?”

The length moves further, and Eren’s breath shivers slightly.

“Maybe.”

* * *

“Hey, boo~.”

“Boo?"

“Yeah. ‘Boo’.” Hitch sighs amusedly on the other end, and it peaks the audio of the call and rattles into Annie’s ear. “Just making sure you know that someone out there loves you.” She pauses. “Figure one: _me_.”

Maybe Annie is regretting pressing the ‘accept’ button now, the bright green circle that had stared back, but she didn’t think declining Hitch after being declined so cruelly herself would be good for her ‘karma’, so her downed, impressionable soul had pushed her into taking the call.

And so far, Annie was sure putting up with _this_ \- Hitch’s exuberance outside of work hours - was enough to warrant her winning the lottery tomorrow.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever answered one of my calls.” Hitch is clearly as talkative as ever, regardless of how far away they were from one another. “Do I just call at the wrong times, or do you ignore me?”

Lying wouldn’t do her soul any good, either. “Ignore you.”

But then she thinks she hears Hitch audibly swallow her disappointment. “Wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

And Annie almost feels bad when she considers that Hitch probably provided that option as a joke, so she forges a fitting excuse to ease her down. “You call me when I’m going to bed.”

And the disappointment fades. “I wanna talk!” 

Annie’s tone is flatter and less eager than that of Hitch’s. “At ten at night?”

“Yeah, well, sometimes I normally watch whatever nine o’clock drama is on then, and you know what they’re like - those shows can get pretty rough! So, I want someone to talk to about it.” 

“You call me for post-viewing therapy?”

“Yeah…” Hitch trails off into a short silence. “Okay! So, anyway, uh…” She coughs. “...how’s Annie-hour going? Having fun?”

Annie-hour?

Well, she has showered, and dried, and dressed into a top and a pair of slack sport shorts, and then dried again, and there’s now a warm bowl of ready-meal casserole in between her legs, because she hadn’t the mettle to cook herself anything proper, and she had _just_ been scrolling through pictures of horizons around the world under the ward of gently-volumed music.

So, ‘Annie-hour’ could be worse.

“Yeah.” She fiddles at her fork; she’s still hungry and the warmed metal that’s slathered in gravy and a speck of meat is woefully enticing, but it rings against the bowl when she drops it and Hitch picks up on it.

“Are you eating?”

Annie has to hold back the subsequent sigh. “Yup.”

And instead of excusing herself, Hitch investigates. “Oh, what’re you having?”

Was she really going to tell Hitch she was eating a ready-meal, only to reinforce the idea that Annie really was sad and lonely?

“Carbonara.”

No, of course she wasn’t, because she wasn’t sad and lonely and there wasn’t anything sad _or_ lonely about a ready meal - but she was sure Hitch would insist otherwise.

“Oh! Fancy - I never saw you as someone to be into Italian stuff.” Hitch seemingly leaves her sentence open-ended for Annie to respond. She doesn’t, so Hitch clears her throat, and her end of the call crackles loudly before she speaks again. “So, are you regretting your decision?”

Annie looks up from the gaze she holds on her casserole and her eyes narrow. “My what?”

“Your decision.” Hitch cackles a small, loose breath. “Not going out with Armin.”

Right, Armin and his… his _coffee_.

“No.” 

“Are you _sure_?” Hitch sighs liltingly, and the reaffirmed pinch Annie has to her fork tightens. “But imagine you two: just two, dreamy-eyed blondes talking over a coffee-“

“You’re ruining my appetite.”

She only scoffs. “Sure I am, Annie. Miss Abstinence.”

Annie leans forward and the bowl in her lap slips slightly. “Pardon?”

Hitch clears her throat at the added pressure. “I just think having - or _trying_ \- a boyfriend would be nice for you. You come into work every morning like you’ve died in the night and then been resurrected, so-”

“So?”

“So, uh…” Annie’s interdiction is cold, cold enough to nearly make Hitch shiver on the other end. “...having someone might cheer you up a little, y’know?”

Annie already had that, and if Hitch isn’t ruining her appetite, she’s certainly ruining her chance to sate it because the bowl between her legs isn’t as warm as it had been. “Aren’t you single?”

Hitch doesn’t respond immediately, unlike how she has so far, and when she does it’s distanced and hardly an answer. “So?”

“Why don’t you meet someone?”

“We’re not talking about…” It doesn’t take her long to capitulate. “I’m just not looking for it… right now.”

“Really?”

“Mhm...” Hitch’s timidness cuts away, and she returns to her initial, energetic tone. “Anyway - all I’m saying, Annie, is that if you _want_ something, you’re going to have to go and _get_ it.” It doesn’t take long for Hitch to jump between moods, either, and Annie doesn’t understand how she can phrase her and Armin’s ‘working relationship’ so hopefully. “It’s not going to just _fall_ into your lap.”

“That’s not how I see Armin.” But though it didn’t apply to what Hitch intended it to, such a spirit could certainly apply to something else in Annie’s life. “At all.”

“Oh, I’m sure-”

“Hitch.”

“What?” Her tone is too amused to be genuine - Annie knows it well. “I’m agreeing with you.”

“Right.” She picks her fork back up. “Well, thank you for the advice, regardless.”

That shakes the balance of their exchange, and now Hitch speaks surprisedly. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, _right,_ okay.” Hitch laughs liltingly, audibly pleased with herself. “Well, this is nice! I might call you more often-”

“I need to go.”

Her joy cuts short. “You do?”

“My dinner, Hitch.”

“Right. Okay… okay.” She speaks exasperatedly for a moment. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then! I’ll see you tomorrow, boo-”

And when the call goes dead under Annie’s decision, she’s left with silence, a ready meal - and something that tastes even better against her mind.

The fruits of her ideas.

* * *

“Can you make dinner?”

Mikasa lies openly across the bed, flat to it with her head just short of the pillows and her fringe parted across her face as she looks up to the ceiling. She’s still _half-_ naked, with only a fresh pair of underwear to her body - and perhaps an untimely one at that because this pair was even more eccentric than the other pair she had just been wearing, because it was nice to let her bosom ‘breathe’ for once and though they weren’t the weightiest things in the world, there was no harm done in letting them motion freely under the influence of gravity and not have them itched and contained by a bra.

And if she was being honest, it had been a while since she had found it so entertaining to watch them jiggle about slightly whenever she moved.

“No.”

As for Eren, perhaps the main reason as to why she shouldn’t walk around naked in the house, she thinks the short lived handjob she had finally capitulated into giving him in the shower would be enough to finally silence any urges he had for the time being.

Hopefully.

Her head flops to the side and she looks to Eren, who sits on the edge of the bed and pulls sweatpants up his legs. “I’m tired.”

He gives her an incredulous look as he sits up and pulls the joggers up to his waist. “So am I.”

“Eren.” Mikasa returns it with a stern one. “I was at work before we had sex - _you_ slept on the sofa.”

He sits back down once they’re comfortably around him, and then when he flops backwards onto the bed Mikasa has to jerk a foot away to avoid it from being crushed by his head. “I was studying.”

“On the sofa.”

His head tilts to the side now, looking to her. “Give me a minute.”

A laugh whistles through a breath. “For what?”

“To catch my breath.” His head tilts back, and he sighs tenderly as he stares up to the ceiling and a short silence permeates.

And as it does, Mikasa’s thoughts flicker and dance and anything that stuck out as an irritant comes to the forefront.

“I thought you had the gym’s number, by the way.”

Eren doesn’t respond for a moment. “Yeah, I did.” He sniffles under his yet to dry hair. “They changed it.”

And yet he didn’t know it? “How do you know?”

“An e-mail.”

Mikasa snorts, and a smile curls at her lips. “And you didn’t write the new one down?”

Eren pauses. “No.”

“Idiot.”

His tone turns defensive. “I didn’t realise they were going to use it to call me.”

And hers more amused. “It’s their _number_.”

“Yeah. I just thought it was for business enquiries.” He hurries to justify himself. “I thought the membership stuff would be an e-mail too.”

Mikasa sighs, amusedly, and her chest peaks and troughs as she does it and then her stomach coils underneath the motion. 

And her mouth salivates further at the thought of anything that would sate her. “I’m hungry.”

“Alright.” Eren climbs from the bed with a huff, pushing himself off with his hands. “I suppose I owe you.”

Her eyes narrow at him as he comes to stand beside her. “Owe me?”

“Yeah - for the handie.”

He grins, but Mikasa only frowns at him. “Eren, you make dinner for me because you _love_ me.”

He tilts his head and makes a look of emphasis. “Yeah, and that-”

“Eren.”

“I was joking.” He speaks delicately as he leans down closer to her. “You know I love you.”

Her stomach coils differently this time. “I love you too.”

Eren smiles, and Mikasa really would kiss him but her neck is in a far too comfortable position for her to sacrifice it. “What do you want?"

She ponders for a moment, and then her lips flatten against one another as her stomach tightens again at the thought of it. “Carbonara.”

“Alright.” He smiles, and leans down further himself and kisses gently at her forehead now that her fringe is parted. “Carbonara it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again - I hope it's enough, but there isn't too much to write about at this point of the story and I don't want to aimlessly waffle.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> adaora


End file.
